Forbidden Feelings- Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball
by xAmethyst10x
Summary: A romantic story about the developing secret love of Marshall Lee Abadeer and Prince Bubba Gumball. Contains yaoi. I have also added an epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

Prince Bubba Gumball and King Marshall Lee Abadeer could not have been anymore different. The two young men were acquaintances at best, not fond of another really. Gumball had invited many citizens in Aaa to his yearly ball, including Marshall Lee. It was Gumball's big birthday bash, and he couldn't have been happier. He was turning 18 years old, and extremely excited for all the attention, praise, and gifts. He often received attention anyways, and quite often had life handed to him, but tonight was extra special.

Marshall Lee floated inside the castle, fashionably late as usual. He was dressed way down, but that was typical for him as well. He floated in quietly, unnoticed and stealthy. Gumball had already made his ultimate grand entrance, soaking up the attention like a sponge. He was now dancing with Fiona in his royal pink and purple outfit. Fiona was clad in a gorgeous light blue ball gown, her long blond hair peeking out of her cute white bunny hat. She looked beyond joyous to be dancing with the prince, and he appeared to be a little bit distracted. Sad even.

Marshall caught a glance of Bubba and frowned. He had no right to dance with Fiona and look so upset while doing so. Though it made Marshall unhappy, it kind of made him feel better about himself. In an odd way, he liked Gumball. He enjoyed messing with him and upsetting him and, well, just being with him. It made him feel good in a way, getting attention, even if it wasn't positive. He grinned mischievously and waited for the song to end. Then he would give Gumball a little thrill.

The music slowly came to end, and Gumball softly pulled away from Fiona. He kissed her cheek and spotted Marshall, then stiffened a bit. Immediately, he regretted inviting Marshall to the party. He knew the nasty vampire would make his night much more stressful than necessary. Marshall floated over and an evil, maniacal smile slowly crept on his face.

"Hey Gummy…" Marshall moves closer and closer to Gumball, fangs now showing.

"Hello, Marshall Lee. Please don't torment me tonight?" He asks a bit meekly, already frustrated with Marshall's obnoxious voice.

"Don't worry," He purrs softly. "I'll give you trouble once all these fluffy people go home. Party ends at eight thirty right? A whole entire half an hour past your bedtime? Pinky you're a rebel!"

"Shut up Marshall. Please don't. I'm going to be very tired by the time the night is up so I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me alone."

"That is a cute plea but I'll pass. I'll see you around, Softie…" He hisses gently and waves good bye, then approaches Cake and chats with her. She scolds him for his dress and his late appearance, and he chuckles. He quickly gives her a pat.

"Thanks for the input kitty, but you and I both know you're wasting your breath."

"Don't you dare disrespect me, Marshall! I am your elder and you 'ought to respect that and my authority."

"Kitty, I think you may have forgotten, but I am hundreds of years older than you!" He said, voice deep, harsh, and cocky. He loved being right. "You need to respect me."

"I already do! You're so irritating that I don't even care anymore! Just get your whiney butt away from me!"

Marshall shrugged and floated off, listening to the classical music, gritting his teeth. It wasn't exactly his cup of tea, and neither was the Prince. Every now and then he glanced at Bubba, and burned with jealousy. Everybody loved him so much. It was the very reason Marshall hated him. Every single creature fell to their knees to have a chance to meet him or to court him, except Marshall Lee. At least, he tried not to.

The night passed with no further arguments between anyone, mostly because the vampire waited in the corner patiently, planning. He was up to something naughty, as usual. At eight fifteen, the party goers began to trickle out, each thanking the Prince sincerely from the bottom of their hearts. Marshall watched with a scowl, as it made him sick to see those little candy people so infatuated with their goofy pink Prince.

Finally, Marshall made himself invisible and snuck up to Gumball's bedroom. His goal was to either make Gumball cry or wet himself, or better yet both. He hung around, and grinned as he heard the door handle turn. He lied on the god awful ugly pink bed that Gumball rested in each night. The Prince carefully removed his pants, boxers on underneath, and quickly put on his expensive silk pajama pants. Of course they were pink. Marshall watched as he rummaged through his drawers to find the black rock band tee shirt he had received from Marshall Lee himself. Gumball slipped it on, then slipped into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Marshall could certainly feel the blush that was burning his cheeks. He had never felt so awkward or flattered. Gumball actually wore the shirt! He was almost certain that the Prince had used it in a science experiment to study the affects the color black had on emotions or something stupid like that. He sat up a bit and rubbed his arm, then flew to the balcony. He closed the gorgeous French style doors behind him, and when he heard more shuffling from inside he knocked on them.

Gumball had been gazing at a photo of Fiona and he, heart aching. When he heard the knock, he jumped a bit. He approached the door with such caution and precision he could have been disarming a bomb. He peeped through the window and opened the door a small crack. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"W-what do you want Marshall?" Gumball's voice was shaken and fearful. It definitely threw the vampire way off guard.

"I- I would like to know what's wrong. You sound very sad birthday boy…"

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk to you or anybody. Leave me alone."

"Gumball, don't be like that. It makes it worse, dwelling on it by yourself."

"I'm fine."

"Let me translate. That's girl talk for 'I'm sad.'"

Bubba blushed deeply and slowly opened the door. He stepped back to allow Marshall inside, truly upset. He needed to talk, and Marshall just happened to be there. He didn't really like him, and wished it had been anyone else, yet he allowed him inside. The vampire floated in, and got into a sitting position. He was just as surprised by Gumball's actions as Gumball was himself.

"I am sad. I really am sad." The Prince began, catching Marshall's full attention on the spot.

"Why, Gummy? You have all the love and attention you could ever need, plus some."

"No. I love my people tremendously and am thankful for their devotion to me but-"

"You have Fiona. She loves you endlessly, rescues you at least three times a week, and I can see it in her eyes. That isn't a general, respect the Prince kind of love. She doesn't love you, Gummy. She's in love with you." Without any warning, Gumball began to weep. Marshall's eyes widen and he rested his hand on the Prince's back. His cold dead heart fluttered, and he blushed. "Why are you-"

"Because I can't love her back, Marshall! I just can't do it!"

"Well, glob! Why not!? She's plenty pretty enough, don't be greedy…"

"She isn't my type, okay?! You're supposed to comfort me, not reprimand me!"

Marshall blushed deeper and shifted awkwardly. Why was this moment so weird? Why was he going all soft and being so nice to him? Why did the Prince look so handsome with tears on his face, and his black shirt on? Marshall couldn't explain as he felt his hand rub Gumball's shoulder and back. Gumball blushed deeply, his pink complexion concentrating to a dark shade of red. It was quiet, but the awkwardness was slowly dissolving into the air. The feeling was right. The gentle, semi-affectionate touch was reassuring.

"She isn't my type."

"Then who is, Pinky?" Marshall lifted Gumball's chin up and guided him to look at him. Gumball breathed in softly, allowing this touch, sensing no harm. He choked on his words and thoughts, trying to form an honest answer without fully giving away the entire truth. Gumball bit the inside of his cheek and muttered.

"It's a fatal attraction. It would never work out. Even if we tried as hard as we could to make it all be okay..." Another tear pushed over the edge and glided down his blushing pink cheek. He took a shaky deep breath and whispered. "It would do more damage than good." Marshall found himself resting his large hand on the side of Gumball's face. He had no idea what he was doing or why, but he couldn't stop himself. Something deep inside him knew it was okay.

"You can't be so afraid of the unknown, Bubba. Sometimes risks pay off, as crazy as they are." Marshall watched Gumball tremble a bit at his touch, but twitch a smile. Marshall suddenly felt a warmth spread all throughout his being. This was so right. This was so wrong, yet so incredibly right. Bubba felt warmth, then a sudden dread. What if it was a trap? What if he was luring in him in so he could mercilessly make fun of him? He bit his lip.

"Please don't hurt me… I didn't do anything wrong to you…"

"Well, we all know I'm nothing more than your problem, but Bubba..." He turned his body towards Gumball. "Bubba, I know when to poke fun and when to lay off…" Marshall began to expose the softer side of himself. Bubba nodded slightly, also turning his body towards Marshall Lee. The air felt slightly tense still, yet more warm and relaxed. The vampire rested his hand on Gumball's waist, and the Prince drew in a bit of air through his mouth in response.

"You- you aren't my problem, Marshall…" The cold grey heart in Marshall's chest once again fluttered at the Prince's words. What was he feeling? It was so good. Similar to red wine, or a warm blanket in the dead of winter. A feeling so good that made one feel all warm on the inside. Marshall's lips trembled a bit as Gumball closed his eyes. Just a kiss… All he wanted was a kiss. He didn't have a clue why- they were both men, but… it didn't seem to matter anymore.

"Bubba? Can you keep a secret deep in your heart and not tell a soul?"

"Yes. You can trust me. I wouldn't break a promise. It is a dishonorable, selfish action." Marshall very delicately gathered some of the black tee shirt in his hand on Bubba's waist. Bubba shuddered very subtly, trying to keep his sensual responses to a minimum.

"I cannot keep this from you any longer. I just can't keep this up."

"What is it? Marshall, what's wrong?" Bubba looked into his eyes with concern, studying Marshall Lee's dark pupils best he could. They were slightly dilated, and had a yearning look about them.

"I-I think that I want to be more than your meddlesome, bothersome friend..."

This information slowly set in the back of Bubba's mind. Marshall blushed deeper than ever, and slowly leaned in. Bubba had already shut his eyes in hopeful anticipation. His lips were slightly parted, and Marshall rested his free hand on Bubba's jaw to steady him. He pressed his lukewarm lips to the Prince's sweet, warm ones. Marshall felt an arm wrap around his neck, and he melted into the kiss. It was heaven on earth; the greatest feeling either one of them had ever experienced. A much desired feeling shared by a pair who very well knew they were forbidden to feel it with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubba was the first to break the kiss, only because he ran out of breath, and was turning a light shade of purple. He gasped for air, and blushed deeply as his eyes slowly drifted up to meet Marshall's. Marshall smiled a bit and touched Bubba's cheek, eyes sparkling. For once in his life, for this tiny moment, he was happy. Unfortunately as soon as it came, it went, and Marshall frowned. He stood and began to levitate, headed straight for the doors. Bubba's eyes widened and clumsily stumbled in front of the balcony doors, alarmed and upset.

"You can't do this to me Marshall Lee. You cannot simply admit your feelings for me and kiss me, making me feel so good, then leave. You cannot. I demand you stay-"

"You have absolutely no right to tell me what to do."

"I do when you-"

"Allow me to let you in on a little secret, Gummy. I'm doing this to protect you. You and I both know that within days your suitors will become restless. You're eighteen years old now. You are going to be asking one of them for her hand in marriage rather you like it or not. Do yourself a favor and ask Fionna. It's what all of your fluffy people expect. If anyone else finds out who you really are, you'll be waving good-bye to your title as Prince. I, for one, am not interested in torturing you- or myself. So move on. Forget it. Forget what I said. Pretend it never happened. Now move out of the way."

Marshall pushed forward and Bubba backed up into the door, blocking it entirely. His arms were out and his knees turned in, his entire torso leaning against the door. He felt his heart race as he burst into tears. He didn't want Marshall Lee to leave. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Bubba looked up, slightly terrified of what Marshall would do to him if he ran out of patience.

"No. I'm not moving." He trembled as he studied Marshall's red eyes, preparing mentally for the worst. Marshall bared his fangs and contorted his face into a horrifying sight. His jaw unhinged and he hissed, snake like tongue hanging over his bottom teeth. His eyes rolled back into his head, leaving only white behind. Even after all this, Bubba remained glued to the door. He did tremble and whimper though, turning his head to the side and crying harder, eyes squeezed shut. "I need you. Please don't leave me by myself... Please."

Marshall allowed his face to return to normal and he dropped to his feet. Bubba gasped sharply at the sound as the vampire took a step towards him. His sugary tears splashed onto the floor as he braced himself for a pounding. "Please don't hurt me. Please don't…" At this Marshall sighed and looked down at the white rubber toe on his red sneakers, exasperated. Truth be told, he really didn't want to leave either. He extended his hand and Bubba closed his eyes tightly and squeaked, expecting a yank or smack.

"I am not going to hurt you." Marshall's pale cold green hand rested on Bubba's cheek, and much to his surprise wiped his tears. The caress to his pink cheek was so gentle and incredibly smooth. Bubba rested his own hand on Marshall's, stopping him from pulling away. Bubba slowly opened his eyes, and tentatively met the vampires gaze. Bubba began to cry some more, unable to pull himself together.

"Don't leave me alone tonight Marshall Lee. It's my b-birthday. Stay on behalf of my birthday. Just once… Do me a favor. I'll owe you one." Marshall blushed and slowly wrapped his arms around the young man, unable to stop himself. Something about him weakened and softened the stern, cold heart in his chest. Bubba quickly threw his arms around Marshall's neck, hugging him tight. He chuckled very softly through his tears, relieved beyond belief. "Thank you…" He whispered as he pressed his face into the groove of Marshall's neck.

Marshall began to levitate, Bubba comfortably draped along his body. The vampire's protective side slowly took over as he rubbed the back of Bubba's head, the other hand firmly rested on his back. Bubba smiled softly, trying as hard as he could to stop sniffling. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Marshall began to speak.

"Gumball…?"

"Please call me Bubba, Marshall. I'd really like to hear you say my first name…"

"Bubba?" Marshall asked in a gentle and enticing tone. His voice was deep and rusty yet smooth as silk. He was great at controlling it to get the maximum effect in any situation, especially when it came to seduction. It was originally the way vampires drew in prey for blood, but after thousands of years any food with a shade of red became an acceptable meal. Bubba physically shuddered in Marshall's arms, the sound of his name being called like that was so tantalizing. It was the first time a man showed affection towards him.

"Yes, Marshall Lee?" Bubba asked softly, eyes peeping up. Marshall blushed and kissed his forehead, unable to help himself. For once in his life he was feeling a connection with someone.

"Why do I feel this way? Why did I kiss you? Are we… like… the same?"

"I don't know for sure Marshall."

"Are you gay?"

"Yes I am, and I wish my people could find it in their hearts to accept it." Bubba blew out his mouth in a sigh. Someone knew. "I know that they will not. The concept is too foreign; too strange. They could never understand. I know that as soon as I say something, as soon as I step into my real self, they won't accept me anymore. I'll be rejected and have nowhere to go. If that ever happened… No one would love me. My people and my kingdom are the only thing that keep me going." Marshall Lee nodded gently and floated towards the bed, eyes tired. Bubba blushed deeply and began to panic as he was set in the bed. "Please don't go. Please don't go, Marshall-"

"Relax Pinky. I'm just lying you down. I'll join you in your slumber tonight. Are the doors locked?"

"Yes. I anticipated your visit tonight…" He smiled with a flustered chuckle. "I was expecting something quite different."

"So was I, Gummy. So was I." Marshall moved to the other side of the bed and began to undress for bed. It'd been a while since he rested, at least a week or so, and he was incredibly tired. He removed his shoes and skinny jeans, then his flannel plaid shirt. He could feel Bubba's eyes glued on him and glanced down for a fraction of a second to see Bubba watching, the sheet pulled up over his nose, his eyes peeping as Marshall unclothed. Marshall chuckled and Bubba gasped, pulling the covers over his head with a soft squeak. "What's the matter Gummy? Haven't you ever seen a man before?"

"No, I can assure you I have not. Especially not one of your caliber…" He peaked out again and studied Marshall's body as quickly as he could. Marshall was an incredibly stunning man. He was thin and modestly muscular, but had the daring bad boy image that made him much more attractive. The fact that he was a vampire and a bad boy thrilled Bubba endlessly. Marshall finished undressing, his grey tank bunched up and his red boxers hanging on by his hips. He stretched up tall and yawned, tightening his abdominals. The v-line muscle at his waist defined by his stretching, and his belly button showed. Bubba watched as if in a trance, blushing horribly but unable to pull his eyes off of Marshall.

"I haven't either. Good night Gumball." He spoke as he slid into the bed, dark circles under his eyes. He lied on his side facing Bubba and closed his eyes, pulling the covers over his shoulder. He settled in, and just before he drifted away he felt a warm hand slip over his and hold it. Marshall blushed a bit, but let it slide. He allowed himself to succumb to sleep, and Bubba bit his lip, hoping that he didn't get caught. Finally, when he was assured their hand holding wasn't an issue, he fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall Lee Abadeer woke the next morning at about eleven. He made sure the room was still dim when he sat up, then stretched out of the covers. He looked around and blushed horribly deeply as he realized where he was. He covered his faced, then rubbed his temples, upset and confused. Had he really kissed the pink prince? Had he seriously kissed the man made of bubble gum? Marshall knew he did, and remembered just how good it felt, but was fearful of what it all meant. He looked over and noticed that Bubba had already woken, and figured that he was somewhere in the castle. His eyes scanned the remainder of the room and fell upon a golden dining tray with a bunch of apples, strawberries, and cherries.

It melted his heart all over again. Bubba was an incredibly kind person. He made sure that Marshall was well fed and feeling strong and healthy. Now that he thought about it, Bubba always had. He'd given him food many times in the winter when it was scarce. Most of the time he ate apples from Tree Trunks' orchard, but they were only there in summer and fall. He thought back on how after a scare Gumball would always offer Marshall food, no matter how frightened and pale he was after. Marshall smiled softly as the thought of the prince's kind actions warmed his heart.

Marshall levitated to the tray and began to feast on the berries and apples. It had been a few days since he'd eaten anything. He drained each fruit of its special red hue, experiencing the flavors and filling up fast. As he finished his last cherry, he moved back to the bed and lied back down, then resumed his sleep. After an hour or so, Bubba slipped in and closed the door behind him. He looked to the tray and found it the mess Marshall had left it, and simply chuckled. He noticed the raised bump under the covers and smiled, assuming Marshall was fast asleep, levitating.

Gumball approached with a big smile, and gently moved away the layers of covers over his head. He grinned as he revealed the youthful looking relaxed face of Marshall Lee, and kneeled down to simply study him and all his beauty. After a few minutes Bubba kissed Marshall on his lips, just a peck, eyes closed softly. Marshall woke at this, his lips being especially sensitive. He could easily sense a heartbeat and locate veins with them to find the perfect place to bite a victim's neck. It'd been so long since Marshall bit someone or something that he couldn't even recall. His lips were still incredibly sensitive, and even Bubba's gentle touch woke him.

Marshall opened his eyes and looked to see Bubba tenderly practicing his kiss on his lips, brow dipped down in an intense way as he focused, trying to kiss well. Bubba allowed his lips to slowly and rhythmically move and caress Marshall's bottom lip. He looked so cute, trying so hard to do the very best he could. Bubba was in a casual pink tee with purple pants and dress shoes. His hands were folded in his lap as he cutely made near silent sounds in his throat, but alas, Marshall could hear those too. After a while Bubba sat back and studied the vampire's face, smiling, content. For once he was happy in his private life.

Slowly, Marshall moved towards Gumball, arms open. He wrapped them around the boy's neck, causing him to gasp lightly, a little startled. He quickly warmed up though, and hugged him tight around the torso. He smiled blissfully and closed his eyes, soaking up the attention that Marshall so willingly gave him. Bubba wasn't sure if Marshall had woken during his kisses, but didn't honestly care. As long as he was being hugged, it seemed okay.

"G-good morning sleepy head. How do you feel?"

"Great. I'm finally rested, and stuffed, and I feel good… Not so down in the dumps. I really couldn't thank you enough, Gummy."

"I'm glad I could help. And I am especially glad you feel so happy. I really like you, Marshall."

"Oh? I like you too. You're such a good guy… As much as I hate to admit it."

Bubba smiles and pulls back a bit, only to be forced forward some by Marshall's hands, into his lips. His kiss was not as conservative as before, and was more powerful. He opened his mouth a bit and Bubba just gripped the sheets for his dear life. His face turned red in a blush and he gasped as Marshall held his cheeks and got their kiss just barely damp. He didn't want to scare Bubba away but he wanted to make a point. Marshall Lee eventually wanted more than tiny pecks and hugs. He could wait a bit, but he was attracted to the prince as much as the prince was attracted to him.

After he pulled away Bubba smiled, seemingly dumbstruck for a solid ten seconds. His heart was racing and his eyes glazed with awe. Images were playing in his mind as he relived the kiss once or twice, trying to get it set in his memory. Eventually he allowed his imagination to run wild as Marshall pulled him in to embrace him, shirtless. The vampire chuckled, rubbed the boy's side, and admired him gratefully. He was lucky and wouldn't take him for granted anymore.

"Bubba, I should be going soon."

"Oh- oh!" These words snapped him back to reality. "I will go pack you some food before you go! And maybe a blanket- yes, a blanket. Would that do?"

"Yes, it would. You really don't need to do that, but it would be greatly appreciated-"

"Oh don't worry about it!" Gumball chuckled, all flustered and giddy. "I'll go get the stuff." He rushed off and Marshall laughed softly, dressing back into his clothes. He waited for Gumball to return, and within five minutes Bubba had a huge basket of things. Marshall took it softly and smiled.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I thank you, with all my heart." He grinned, then slowly frowned. A sudden look of worry consumed his expressions. "I'll see you again soon, will I not?"

"Yes, you will. I'll see you again, in a few days?"

"Oh of course, that would be really excellently fantastic! A few days. That would be great." He grinned, blushing. Marshall leaned forward and down a bit to kiss the prince's forehead, and after he pulled away Bubba snuck in a peck. He wouldn't have been satisfied with any less than that.

"See you soon, Bubba."

"Good bye for now, Marshall Lee."

With that, Marshall slipped out the doors, covered in a sweatshirt and holding an umbrella. It was getting cold outside, and the sun was always a nuisance. Marshall, being cold blooded, rushed home, and as soon as he arrived home scooped up his snow white zombie cat Schwabelle and curled up with her under a pile of blankets, including Bubba's pink one. He held her until warm, then let her free and relaxed by himself, going through all the events of last night and the morning. He had many questions, and decided he would ask some buds about Bubba within the few days he had before he would go to see him again.

The days pass, and one night approaching midnight Marshall sneaks into the balcony doors of the Candy Kingdom with his ax bass. He silently levitated into the room, eyes dark and emotionless. He moved to the side of Gumball's bed and stared down at him, frowning, scowling. He held his bass by the neck and clenched his jaw as he slowly lifted it above his head, aligning the blade of the ax with Gumball's neck down below on the bed. He felt tears push forward in his eyes as he brought the ax down towards Bubba with all the strength he had.


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall, enraged, brought the bass down with all his might. The sleeping Bubba underneath had no idea he was about to meet his demise at the hands of someone who meant a lot to him. The ax hits down right above Bubba's head. He didn't have the strength to kill Bubba no matter what he had done or said. He wasn't that cruel, not to anyone.

Bubba jumped up in fear and gasped very sharply, turning pale from fear. He looked up and saw Marshall gripping the neck of the bass, eyes cold and dark as he breathed heavily. The ax itself had gotten stuck at least half way into the bed. When he ripped it out, feathers from the mattress flew everywhere, and Bubba screamed in fear, a full picture painted in his head. He shook uncontrollably, curling up in the fetal position out of pure panic and confusion.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Marshall screams with all his might, enraged.

"W-w-hat-!?"

"You very know what you slimy dishonest untrustworthy ass hole! You lied to me! You lied to me! How could you!?"

"I d-don't have a-any clue what you're-"

"Liar! You straight up liar! You asked Fionna to marry you hours after I left three days ago you son of a-!" Marshall swung at Bubba again, and he fell off the bed to avoid the surely fatal blow. The ax got stuck in the gingerbread wall, and Marshall struggled to rip it out. Bubba sobbed uncontrollably, now completely frozen with pure fear.

"I didn't Marshall Lee I-I swear to glob! P-please Marshall please don't hurt me! We're f-friends, remember?! G-good friends- great friends...!" Then came urgent knocking. It was peppermint maid, frantic.

"Prince Gumball, are you alright?! What on earth is going on in there! Open up please!"

"Stay out, Peppermint!" Marshall bellowed, stepping closer and closer to poor Bubba who was cowering for his life. His voice dropped to a harsh and threatening hiss. "You continue to lie! LSP told me himself that he saw you on one knee in front of her, holding her hand! Not only did you lie to me, you played me! You toyed with my heart... How could you?"

"Marshall please, I swear I did not ask her to marry me! It was an honest mistake on Lumpy Space Prince's part. Fionna and I are simply friends and she dropped an earring and I found it for her and-"

"That's utter bullshit."

"It isn't, I swear!" He scrambles to his feet and drops to his knees in front of Marshall, grabbing his hands immediately. "I would never t-toy with your heart, or lie to you. You're my good friend, you make me happy. I swear on my own life, I am not engaged to Fionna. She is only my friend. You are my good friend... Please believe me Marshall." He looked up into Marshall's eyes and cried gently. He clearly meant no harm, and didn't ask anyone to marry him. Marshall sunk to his knees and met Bubba's gaze. He scowled, looking straight into Bubba's deep purple pupils. "I swear, M-Marshall..."

"You swear?"

"Yes, I swear." He hugged him tight around the neck and smiled through his tears. With a much softer voice, he said "I m-missed you Marshall Lee. I had a difficult time waiting those days. Oh- and I am fine, Peppermint Maid."

"Are you sure, sir? There was an awful lot of yelling..."

"Yes, just a bunch of bad dreams."

"Oh, okay, sir..."

"I missed you too, and... um... I'm sorry about the outrage. I really am." Marshall blushed and looked over at the mess he'd made. In addition to destroying the mattress and wall, he'd gotten feathers everywhere. He blushed and just leaned in to hug Bubba again, incredibly ashamed and embarrassed. Bubba was gentle and patient though, and rubbed Marshall's back soothingly. He smiled softly and kissed the vampire's shoulder, feeling much better already. Marshall was forgiven completely for his outrage. Now that he thought about it, he was flattered that Marshall cared so much.

"I forgive you, dear. I'm simply relieved I still have my head and we still have each other. I don't like fighting. It's horrible..."

"Wait, what did you call me?"

"Uh... dear? Oh man Marshall I'm sorry I didn't to say that. I'm sorry. I've just grown fond of you." This causes Marshall's entire face to turn red. He couldn't believe himself when he smiled and Bubba chuckled. "You liked it."

"No, no. I did not like it. Don't you dare call me that again!" He tried to seem threatening, but failed in every aspect. He simply melted back into Bubba's warm body and closed his eyes.

"Anything you say dear." Bubba says, only to get lightly pinched by Marshall's fingers. He gasped lightly, then simply rested against his very good friend. After a good chunk of time, Marshall began to kiss Bubba's skin, over his heart. Bubba felt his cheeks turn red as he looked down to observe what Marshall was doing. As soon as he saw, he moved to position his lips in directly across from Marshall's. He pleads, "Kiss here, kiss here..."

Marshall grins and pushes his lips into Bubba's graciously and quickly, eager to feel the warmth and affection that every kiss brought. It was always so good, and ever since Ashley he felt sick with a lack of general happiness. More than usual he felt so alone, being 1003 and all. Everyone he ever knew, except for Simone and his mother, had died. It was tragic and heart wrenching, and he hadn't had a partner in a very long time for this exact reason. Finally, he was back in someone's arms, and was fully aware of the dangers and consequences of it. One day Bubba would pass on and Marshall would be left alone once more. And it would hurt so bad, but at this moment, all he wanted was love. Despite his bad boy image, he never gave up his innocence. He did a lot of things and went a lot of places and dated many people, but could never give up his innocence.

Marshall quickly escalated the kiss and slid his snake-like tongue into Bubba's mouth, and touched his tongue. Bubba's eyes widened and he observed Marshall as he totally lost all his threatening nature and characteristics. Bubba tapped him softly, then pulled away for only a moment. "I want more..." Marshall slowed and looked up.

"Uh, more? What do you mean?"

"I want more of you." He said flat honestly. He was dead serious. The candy people were naturally needy, at least, Bubba certainly was. It'd been a miracle he'd been able to hold back for that long with Marshall. At the first kiss he felt an immediate strong need to have sex with Marshall, and was very good at keeping it to himself. He had great control of his body and was able to hold down a fierce excitement. Now though, he was feeling it, and was in no mood to hold it back. Marshall raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly, fangs showing.

"Naughty naughty boy... You know we can't here... We'll for sure get caught."

"You're right. We can't. Take me to your place." Marshall frowns and blushes, eyes widening. He was dead serious, and fully intended on having some alone time with Marshall. "Don't keep me waiting, Marshall. I'm eighteen now. Marshall it hurts." He leaned into him, pressing his excitement into the vampire's hips suggestively. He looked him dead in the eye and begged very softly. "Please..."

Marshall felt his eyes widen and his cheeks turn a visible shade of red. He nodded and looked towards the window. "At least tell Peppermint Maid where you're going..." Bubba nods and exits for a good ten minutes, explaining his whereabouts to her and fibbing just a tad. When he returns Marshall quickly transforms into a monstrous bat-like creature and scoops him up. He flies out the window, fur protecting his sensitive skin from the sun. Bubba holds close to Marshall, eyes resting as he mentally prepared himself for the upcoming hours. He was nervous, but excited. It'd be his first time, and he knew Marshall would be incredibly skilled.

When he landed, Bubba calmly stepped down and hugged Marshall tight as he turned back into his human form. "Before we start can I ask some questions and you promise not to judge?"

"Sure. I won't judge. I already have and I like what I see."

Bubba smiled and opened the door to Marshall's home, and coughed as soon as the smell hit him. It was incredibly musty and the entire house smelled of Marshall Lee. He entered and let the scent surround him warmly, smiling so happily as he decided to get accustomed to his house. He planned on spending a lot of time here in the future. Marshall turned him around and kissed him gently. Finally they were completely alone, and both feeling very proactive.

"So. Hit me."

"How do men have sex with another?" Bubba rubbed his arm shyly and sweetly, blushing bad.

"You're gay and you don't know how to-"

"No judging!" He pouted softly, and Marshall's expression softened. He rubbed his cheek to console and comfort him.

"Its alright kid. I'll explain it to you; walk you through it step by step." Marshall guided Bubba by his hand to the messy dim bedroom. Schwabelle looked up with a curious expression, and Marshall set her outside. He then turned into Bubba and kissed his neck gently, causing him to shiver. "Its simple. You allow your body to do the talking and allow your instincts to take over. I trust you and you trust me, right?"

"Oh, of course. With all I am. I trust you..."

"Good. I'm going to undress you now. Okay? Is that okay?"

"Yes. Yes it is. Just be gentle, please...?"

"Of course your majesty..." Marshall chided with a sensual grin. "I'll treat you real well." Bubba nodded softly as his eyes followed Marshall's hands. He felt the shirt be lifted up and off his body. He blushed and shyly crossed his arms over his tummy. His muscles certainly were not chiseled and he had some tummy pooch, but he was incredibly adorable. Marshall grinned and slowly unwrapped Bubba's arms, taking them to his own waist, smiling. "Hey... look at you handsome..."

"M-Marshall... do you mean it? Honestly...? Don't lie..."

"I'm not lying. I'm attracted to you beyond what you can see... You're a show stopper."

"A-aw..." He smiled, confidence boosted much higher now that he was told he was attractive. Gumball sat on the edge of the bed and waved Marshall on. "Your turn now big guy... Go."

"Alright alright..." Marshall grinned sensually and slowly peeled off his grey tank. He was just the opposite of Bubba. His abdominals and pectorals were gorgeous, worked to perfection. As he removed his clothes, his natural scent rolled off his body and tumbled down on Bubba. As soon as it hit him, Bubba's purple pupils dilated and he found himself standing up. He was extremely aroused and the scent was enticing.

"Now please Marshall... Can we hurry this along?"

"Of course, your majesty, of course..." Marshall swooped down on him passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

Marshall pulled the prince in and gently removed the crown from his head. He set it on the night stand and Bubba smiled shyly. They'd only known about each other's feelings for not even a full week, and they were already giving in to their needs. Marshall was incredibly surprised at how comfortable he was with their plan. He massaged the back of Bubba's head as they kissed, simply indulging in his partner. Bubba whimpered innocently as he was dipped down and lied on his back on the bed. Marshall proceeded to kiss him, heavy and wet.

His cool lips slowly caressed Bubba's warm ones as they moved in rhythm together. Bubba rested his hands on Marshall's pecks and rubbed, feeling the strong muscles on Marshall's body that sent shivers down his spine. He opened his mouth further and allowed Marshall's slithery forked tongue into his own mouth. Bubba closed his eyes and breathed in evenly through his nose as the intrusion evolved from timid to fierce. Marshall's tongue had come in to contact with every inch of the inside and outside of Bubba's mouth by the time they both had grown impatient. Bubba separated their lips and panted gently, then suddenly noticed how Marshall's breath and body was shaking very slightly. He was so incredibly needy that it began to hurt and cause him to be unstable.

With that, Marshall began to travel down Bubba's pink torso, picking up the sweet taste of bubble gum with each sloppy kiss. Slowly but surely he was satisfying his craving for the taste and feel of the prince's delicate warm skin. Bubba shuddered and smiled, so unused to all this kissing and touching. The attention was raw and so up close and personal. It was pure excellence. Bubba was straining to meet Marshall's excitement, and he was becoming restless. He made soft noises under his breath, subconsciously urging Marshall along. Just as he reached for the bump in Gumball's pants, there was a knock at the door. He looked to Bubba who sat up in a flash.

"Please get rid of them." He rubbed his tight lower tummy, eyes begging Marshall to hurry. He jumped up, threw on a shirt, and answered the door with a frustrated snarl. It was Fionna, who was looking for something adventure-like to do. She smiled cheerfully at Marshall, who returned and irritated grin.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi to you too Marshall Lee. Geez. Anyways I was looking for something you may want me to do-"

"No. I have nothing for you and I'm in no mood to go anywhere. Now shoo I'm busy!" He closed the door and locked it twice, then Fionna looked to Cake with her eyebrow raised.

"Bunk that! Glob, Marshall is so weird sometimes. Honestly, he can be such a doofus jerk!"

"Mhm, honey I'd agree with that. Actin all skittish and suspicious like. Plus he smelled funky, like he was bathing in his own hormones and sweat and sugar water. Sick, that boy has no good sense of personal hygiene!" She and Fionna set on their way when Cake slowly frowned, as if she was placing clues together in her mind. She looked back and shook her head, dismissing the idea. Marshall immediately shimmied out of his jeans, wasting no time. Bubba was leaned against the pillows eyes soft and full of need. He squirmed a bit, restless to get Marshall back in his grip.

As soon as he was stripped to red boxers, he helped the prince with his pants, then immediately took his hand to the lump in Bubba's purple boxers. The prince sucked in air with quick, sharp gasp, then pulled his knees up and spread his legs. He couldn't cross them back no matter how hard he tried now. He was now was past the point of no return. The more room Marshall had to work, the better. Marshall himself felt the immense desire to press their hips together, and could do nothing but what his instincts directed. He closed his eyes as they learned each other's habits, bodies, and quirks together. Bubba's eyes opened and widened at the hip contact and he stopped abruptly.

"O-Oh my glob Marshall Lee... how b-big are you...?" He slowly peeped down, panting, a sticky sweaty glaze now coated his body. He gasped and had to lie back when he saw the size of Marshall's bump. "Oh, glob. You're h-huge! S-so very large... How in the living daylights are-"

"Relax, Gummy." Marshall pulled off the purple boxers in one swoop, and Bubba leaned back, incredibly concerned but filled to the brim with excitement. "It'll be alright. Trust me kid. Trust me..." He shed his own boxers seconds later and kept Gumball's concerned eyes closed. Bubba was already losing strength, the need to finish overpowering and dense.

"D-do something to me!" He cried out, and Marshall grabbed Bubba's privates immediately once more. Bubba groaned from his gut, deep and rough, a significant change from his everyday voice. He blushed and choked it down, uncomfortable with his own sexual cries. Marshall took note and guided him. He felt the sweat slide down his neck as he moved closer, running his thumb over the tip of Bubba's member. "M-M-Mar- AHH!" He squealed, then turned his head as he tried to casually brush it aside, embarrassed by his weakness. Marshall pulled the prince even closer.

"I like to hear you sing... Don't let me down..." He cooed, and Bubba nodded in compliance. Marshall took this opportunity to ambush Bubba with a slow rub, then a sudden quick pinch to his lowers, causing him to cry out.

"Marshall... Marshall L-EE-EEE!" By now he was yelling, screaming, doing anything to relieve the tightness inside. It was slowly diminishing in efficiency as the pressure only built with each touch. Bubba's hand pressed on his lower stomach, trying to soothe the muscles. Marshall took his hand to the spot and Bubba gasped sharply, feeling more dizzy and weak as the pain escalated. He felt so empty deep in his gut, and was almost at his breaking point. He sucked in air as if they were running out of oxygen, and Marshall responded by aligning them. He quickly realized that there was no way he'd fit in their current position. Bubba was turning red with the pain that was building. He managed, "Marshall...!"

"I know, I know! You're way too tight!" He quickly picked him up and set him on his feet facing the bed, and Bubba once more spread his legs instinctually. Marshall slipped behind Bubba, who leaned back into his partner's lukewarm body and groaned continuously and urgently. Marshall arched his back and tucked his tail bone under. He grabbed Bubba's hand, interlocked their fingers, gritted his teeth, and with a powerful thrust up made an entrance. Bubba's eyes shot open. The most intense, searing, burning pain shot up from his bottom and core, and all he could do was gasp and throw his head back. He squeezed Marshall's hand hard as he forced himself to breathe, and glance back at Marshall. It didn't take long for him to find his voice though.

"AH! M-M-MARSH-SHALL!" He felt tears push over at the pain, but quickly settled in to the relief he got from this simple natural action. He whimpered continuously to Marshall, encouraging. "Mmmph... o-oh... Deeper, d-deeper..." He gripped the bed sheets with his fingers and begged. Marshall certainly obeyed, agreeing that the deeper he managed, the better. He slowly stood taller and taller, wincing in pain and pleasure. It was so tight, yet warm and relieving. It felt so right, no matter how unnatural or wrong it was.

Through the blurred excitement, Marshall lost all sense of right and wrong. His instinctual self mixed the thrilling and satisfying feelings of feeding and sex, and his rational self was long gone. He sensed a vein over Bubba's neck and bit him in the spur of the moment. Bubba screamed in fear and pain, swatting at Marshall frantically. He remained panicked for a few seconds, but eventually didn't protest at all. He absolutely loved being Marshall's victim. It was incredibly sexy that the strong willed vampire lost his last ounce of control. As he drank the sweet and delicious blood, he continued to fondle Bubba, who was in such a state of sexual relief and pleasure that he couldn't make a peep. After less than a minute of drinking, Marshall was forced to stop. Not only was Bubba pale, he himself was already feeling a hitch, close to his own limits.

"I'm close...!" He croaked in the back of his throat, eyebrows furrowed and eyes shut tight. Blood trickled down his chin as he heaved air in and out of his lungs, ready to explode. Bubba unconsciously read his body language, and assisted Marshall by giving his hand a squeeze and pressing his bum back into his body. This was more than enough as Marshall squeezed his hand tight and exploded in a huge finish. "Ohhh Bubba..." He moaned airily as he felt the release, and all the pleasure that came coursing through his body with it.

"M-Marshall..." Bubba called as he felt every last drop of the finish, and halfway through Marshall's had his very own. Prepared, the vampire had his hand cupped in front of Bubba's tip so he wouldn't make a mess. The prince held onto precious consciousness for as long as he possibly could before passing out into Marshall. The vampire held him up, grazed his lips along his neck, and slowly and carefully pulled out and draped him over the bed. He cleaned off his hand, then scooped Bubba up and held him close. The intensity of it all got the better of his sweet partner's mind and body. In addition to being made love to, he had been bitten and drained.

Marshall stopped the bleeding on Bubba's neck and held him tight. He slipped under the covers with his partner quietly, exhausted. He rubbed Bubba's chest with his palm gently, arousing him from his unconscious state. Bubba breathed a little harder and barely opened his eyes, then smiled. He was barely able to whisper, "Marshall..."

"Shhh... Hey there kid." He pulled his limp body near, and kissed his lips gently. Bubba smiled in response and closed his eyes again. "I'm so sorry, Bubba. Never again-"

"Yeah right." Gumball whispered, smiling mischievously. His voice was hoarse due to all the yelling and squealing, but it didn't matter. He didn't care how badly he'd hurt tomorrow. It was so worth it, and he'd do it again in a heartbeat. As soon as he was healed he planned on going again. He was mature enough to know what was good for him and what wasn't. This may have taken a physical toll on him, but it made him so happy. He hadn't been truly happy, throughout his full eighteen years, until now. Marshall made it all better; made every painful memory and worry disappear with his mere presence. "I think... I think I'm in love with you."

Marshall blushed and gulped. He knew those words only assured there would be pain and misery in their futures. There was so much uncertainty with those stupid words. Bubba was to be married to a kind, young person soon. That person was surely not going to be a man, and definitely not one like he. He took a deep breath and smiled timidly. No matter what, he couldn't get around the truth, so he put on a brave face and rubbed Bubba's pink cheek. "I think that I love you too. Always remember that, especially when the going gets tough. I will always love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Bubba snuggled into Marshall with a tired grin that slowly dissolved as he drifted into sleep. The clock read ten in the morning, and Marshall simply chuckled. Nothing like a round of sex in the morning to start the day. He turned his attention to his partner, and decided he'd learn and memorize the features on Bubba's body. He was tired too, but felt the need to stay conscious and protect his mate; simply another instinct. The air smelled of their odors and sweat, but it was incredible in Marshall's opinion.

He started at Bubba's magenta colored hair made of, well, gum. It was entirely strange how he could slide his fingers through Gumball's hair without them getting sticky or gross. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sticky at all, anywhere. Despite tasting like and being made of candy, he had practically human like features and bodily functions. He had bones, muscles, organs, blood, veins, and an immune system, all made of candy. He had the body of a human, unlike the rest of the candy people. Marshall knew that at one point he himself had been a human, before the apocalypse a thousand years ago, before he was bitten and turned. Could Bubba be partially human...? He had no idea.

Bubba had gorgeous facial features, Marshall determined with a smile. He had a sweet pointed but slightly rounded nose, and soft pink lips. His eyes were absolutely gorgeous, pupils deep violet and irises soft, light blue. He had a radiant complexion all the time, skin smooth, healthy, and light pink. Marshall let his eyes drift down to his torso, which was smooth and flat until his tummy, which was slightly puffy. Marshall adored this, as it gave Bubba this adorable image of a bashful, sweet, innocent young kid, only eighteen years old. Marshall allowed himself to rub Bubba's side, feeling his ribs and slight muffin top.

This stirred the prince, causing him to pull up his knees and shiver. He liked Marshall's touch, to say the very least, even in his sleep. He reached out to Marshall gently, and when his hand rested on his abs he seemed content enough. Marshall pulled him closer, and the prince smiled big. He muttered, "M-Marshie... Lee." The vampire rubbed his back, all up and down his curved spine with an affectionate chuckle.

"Gummy..." He whispered back, then closed his eyes. He went out like a light, very unexpectedly. Marshall was simply soothed by the endless love Bubba provided, and was the most relaxed he'd ever been. He felt safe and loved for the first time in hundreds of years.

Hours later Bubba woke with an uncomfortable and pained moan. He hurt practically everywhere. First and foremost his bottom was on fire. It hurt so bad that he was afraid to move anything below his waist. Then there was his neck that throbbed as his heart beat. It was discolored, bruised, punctured, and searing hot. The skin was inflamed and irritated, and the muscles accompanied the burning feeling with a dull and extremely painful ache. His head hurt quite a bit, and he was feeling faint. Famished and thirsty, yet chilled. He tapped Marshall softly, eyes lightly shut. "Marshall? Please wake..." Marshall opened his eyes and shifted immediately.

"Hey gorgeous..." He smiled then looked at him, and the corners of his mouth dropped. "Bubba you look horrible."

"That wouldn't be a far off description for how I feel..." He chuckled smoothly. "I need your help to get home. I don't think I'll be able to stand for a few good hours, or lift my head. I need Peppermint Maid." Marshall frowned and suddenly seemed on edge.

"Uh, you know as well as I do that we cannot do that... If she finds out- If anyone finds out-!"

"Relax, Marshall..." He says confidently. "Peppermint maid is like my mom. She cares for me endlessly and would understand."

"Understand us? You've lost it. Did I suck the smart out of you?"

"No, you didn't. I trusted you and now you need to trust me. I need you to please dress me and yourself and take me to the castle." He asked nicely, verging on impatiently, and Marshall sighed. He got out of bed and draped the sheet over Bubba's body, then dressed himself. After, he picked up the prince's clothes and gently began to dress him. "I noticed you have bruises on your..." Bubba blushed deeply, and Marshall nodded.

"Yeah, and so do you, but on your bottom." He said, gently pressing two fingers on a bruise near where Marshall had entered. Bubba winced.

"It doesn't even compare to the burn in my bottom. It hurts... it hurts like hell!" He said loudly, saying a bad word. It caused Marshall's eyebrows to shoot up, and his eyes to soften. Bubba wouldn't curse unless he had an incredibly strong reason to.

"I'm sorry it hurts so bad... I should have been more gentle." He slid on Bubba's boxers and pants, guilty.

"Oh, hush. I would have ordered you to go harder if you did any less. I wanted it rough and you delivered... I'll grow much more tolerant."

"Wait- you want to... again?"

"Yes. Most definitely yes. A thousand times yes." Bubba said as they managed his shirt and coat on. The vampire wrapped the prince in a heavy blanket for extra warmth. Marshall threw on his own heavy coat and put a red scarf around Bubba's neck, then lifted him off the bed, cradling him. He sighed as he put up the hood and flew out towards the castle, very unsure about all this. It was unbelievably cold outside, and a large snowstorm was brewing. The wind was so painful that it forced water out of Marshall's eyes and burned his cheeks. Bubba looked to Marshall, eyes filled to the brim with love. Marshall was the prince charming Bubba had been dreaming about; the vampire would do absolutely anything for him. "I love you Marshall Lee," he said gently as they arrived to the castle.

"I love you too, Bubs." Marshall said as he landed on the balcony and opened the doors. He stepped inside and dropped to his feet, closing the doors behind him. Marshall lied Bubba on the bed then unwrapped him.

"Could you please go get Peppermint? I would very much appreciate it."

"Yes. Relax." He said with a slightly irritated and worried tone as he went out and called for her. After about five minutes he found her in the kitchen, mixing up stuff that looked like milk. He frowned, but as politely as he could said, "Peppermint Maid? Uh, Bubba's back, and... uh, he's in his bed, and told me to come get you."

"Oh!" She jumps, startled. "Gosh, Marshall. You really 'ought to find some manners and knock. He's in the bedroom is he? You can wait here. Help yourself to what you want." She took the bowl and left, headed to the upstairs bedroom to help Bubba.

"You 'ought to find some manners!" He said to himself, mocking her. He then opened the pantry and sighed, not hungry. He'd be full for a week after the satisfying meal of blood he had earlier. After searching for a solid five minutes, he found an old bottle of wine. He took swigs straight from the bottle, kicking back. The vampire only took a few drinks, mostly because he was afraid of the possible outcomes of Bubba's plan. He needed to calm his nerves. About an hour later Peppermint returned with an empty bowl and a confused, relieved, yet conflicted look on her face. She walked in to see Marshall, levitating, feet propped on the counter with the bottle in hand. She made a face of disbelief and agitation.

"Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball has requested your presence." He perked up at her words and smiled, bat-like ears twitching a bit. She blushed and shifted, continuing, "He's in his bath, relaxing. Please don't jumble him up."

"Alright, alright." Marshall waved his hand dismissively as he exited and floated to the bedroom rather quickly, curious. He was very calm as he knocked on the door, taking Peppermint Maid's advice.

"Marshall?" Bubba's voice called, much stronger and back to its regular warm tone.

"Yes, its me. May I-"

"Please do, Marshall. Please do." He urged, and Marshall opened the door and closed it behind him. He found Bubba to be lying back in a large jet tub with hot steamy water and bubbles, eyes open and bright. Marshall smiled and floated over, noticing that his neck was wrapped and that he seemed much better than he did an hour ago. He smiled and extended his hand, which the vampire took graciously.

"So what happened, Gumball? What did she say?" Marshall asked as he got to the prince's eye level. He puckered his lips and the vampire kissed him, tentatively. "What did she say...?"

"I told her what happened. Lying isn't my thing. She was oddly calm, like she was expecting it. Or partially expecting it. I suspect she knew my sexuality but didn't want to hurt my feelings before. Now that I've told her, I've confirmed her suspicions. She was rather shocked you were my partner of choice though." He says softly, smiling innocently. Marshall let out a long slow breath of relief, rubbing his face with both hands.

"I don't seem to be the type do I? I never was before... Its so sudden, I can't even explain what's going on in my head. Its been girl after girl; I swore that I felt something between every single one. Then I meet you and its an entirely different feeling..."

"It isn't just that. It's how unalike we are. I always swore I'd hate you for the duration of my life and that you were an annoying jerk and that we'd be mortal enemies forever... I really did, but I've since obviously changed my mind. You can get on my nerves real easy, but I love you. I'm certainly not a woman, my king. We are certainly not quite normal. I'm a man, yes, but that doesn't make the love I feel for you any less strong or real. In fact, I think our situation strengthens our bond." He says softly, striking a chord in Marshall, who leans in and kisses him again. No one ever respected him like Bubba did. He always felt prestigious and important with him. It was the very first time a being from the surface world called him a king in a respecting way to his face.

Bubba took his hand to Marshall's cheek and kissed back, happy and content with the world. Marshall stroked under Bubba's chin, who shivered thoroughly and grinned, feeling extra special. They made each other feel good, and that was all that mattered. Marshall blushed a bit as he glanced into the soapy watered, and wondered aloud "How's your bottom?"

"Better actually. The bath helps soothe the pain..." He smiled, his crown rested on the side table. Marshall picked it up and observed it curiously for a moment.

"Your neck?"

"Sore, I'll admit. To describe it in the best way, imagine being punched in the neck very hard with two one-inch spikes on the knuckles that have been heated in a fire." He grinned. "I do very much enjoy your vampire hickies though."

"My... bites, you mean?" He looked up and blushed, setting the crown back.

"Yes, your bites. Your vampire hickies. It was incredibly sexy, the way you lost all sense of control and just bit me. At first I was frightened, but I could feel the way you responded and it was so cool... I suddenly felt really nice, and was paralyzed with a warm fuzzy feeling, not to mention what was already going on in the down low. I want to do it again." He said happily. Marshall nodded, rubbing the back of his head with a bashful smile, flustered.

"Alright Gummy." Marshall said back as he kissed the prince's forehead. "I think I'm going to go home before the snow storm. I love you Prince Gumball."

"Oh, alright. I understand. I love you too, King Abadeer. Be safe." Marshall pecked him one more time and slipped out of the bathroom, then the bedroom, heading to his cave.


	7. Chapter 7

Marshall raced home and immediately started a fire in his fire place, freezing. Being cold blooded made it even harder to keep warm, and he had one less blanket then before. He cuddled Schwabelle tight and breathed quickly to keep warm. As soon as he slipped inside snow dumped on the outside world, everywhere. He moaned in an irritated way as he slowly realized that he'd be snowed in for a while, freezing his butt off. He glanced around, looked towards his phone, then sighed. He wasn't going to be a nuisance and call Bubba as soon as he left. Plus, he'd look desperate and that would be weird. He was cool and sexy and edgy, not dependent on anyone. He enjoyed that image, and that was the way he wanted to keep it.

Bubba remained in the bath for a while, relaxing. He really did hope Marshall got home okay. He read an old book, one that he read probably fifty times. After soaking he managed to clean himself and stand, then dry off. He waddled like a penguin for the first few steps, legs stiff and spread. Some time passed and the pain became tolerable, then he dressed for the rest of the day with a less than pleased frown. Sometimes he hated the clothes he wore. Pink and purple were very nice colors, but he felt it was over kill. Even his boxers were pink, purple, or both pink and purple combined in some pattern. That was why he loved his black shirt so much; not only did Marshall give it to him, it also provided a chance to express himself, even if it was only during bed time. He moved down to do his work, placing his readers on his face as he did every time he had to read.

After the house began warming up, Marshall fell asleep with his zombie cat, floating softly with his sweetie curled on his chest. They both rested for days in this position, catching up on sleep and enjoying the warmth. About three days into the storm Marshall wakes, feeling hungry. Bubba's blood didn't hold him off for quite as long as he thought it would. He floated into the kitchen and found that his fridge and pantry was once again empty. He had devoured Bubba's gift already, and suddenly felt a surge of anger. Marshall kicked a can across the room in absolute frustration and fury. Nothing to eat, once again. He didn't really have any money, or spare things lying around that he could sell. Marshall sat down and pouted, sticking a piece of cinnamon gum in his mouth, incredibly upset at his situation. A poor, hungry, cold king.

About an hour passed of Marshall's stomach rumbling when there was a knock on the door. He frowned and went to answer it, opening the door with a blanket around his shoulders. He was rather shocked to see a banana guard on the other side, looking very cold. "Uh..." Marshall Lee began, squinting. "Yes?"

"Mr. Abadeer, the prince has requested me to go and retrieve you. He said he wished to see you at once." The guard shivered, watching Marshall skeptically. "I really couldn't tell you why."

"I'm coming, frozen chocolate covered banana." He teased. "Wait here."

"Hurry up!" He responded in an irritated tone as Marshall shut the door and dressed himself in a nice outfit. Bubba wanted to see him, so he wanted to impress. As he looked at himself in the enchanted mirror, he chuckled in disbelief. Bubba made him do the weirdest things, including dress up and turn all mushy, without even asking. He had dressed in nice black dress pants, a white long sleeved shirt, a grey vest, a red tie, and grey suede dress shoes. He put in a ruby earring and puffed his mohawk to his liking, then threw an old book in a bag and scooped up Schwabelle. He couldn't leave her to freeze. He threw on his heavy coat and exited with his things, locking his door. Buried in an old scarf, he followed the guard to Monochromicorn, who was breathing hard and shivering. Clearly they were going through a lot of trouble to pick Marshall up, especially in this blizzard.

"Thanks... Uh, I'll tell Bubba to make sure he treats you both for this." Both the unicorn and banana guard nod at him, and they take off. Marshall curled into his cat and held on to his things. They arrived at the castle within ten minutes, as Monochromicorn was extremely fast. Marshall hopped off and entered the castle, running in to escape the bone chilling air, wind, and snow outside. He looked around a minute before Peppermint Maid approached with a smile that wasn't fake. She seemed to be happy, and was. If Marshall made Bubba happy then that was that, and it was fine by her.

"Hello, Mr. Abadeer. Prince Gumball is in his bedroom, changing for your visit. You have definitely presented yourself well in order to see him..."

"Yeah, yeah." Marshall blushed deeply, a little embarrassed. "This is a stretch and doesn't happen often. Where is his room from here?"

"Just up these stairs here and to the left. I don't think he expected you to arrive so soon. The door may be locked."

"Radical." Marshall nodded and moved up the stairs, carrying the bag in one arm and his cat in the other. He turned invisible and permeable, moved through the locked door with ease, and then set Schwabelle on a heater in a corner, hidden by a bookcase. He set the bag beside her, then moved to Bubba, who was shirtless and staring into his closet, frowning. He had dressed in purple slacks with nice dress shoes, and was trying to decide on a top.

"Alright. What will Marshall like most? What looks least child-like?" He said to himself as he rubbed his chin. Marshall moved close and breathed down Bubba's neck, causing him to jump. "M-Marshall?" He called quietly into the empty room. Bubba determined it was his imagination, although he swore that he had gotten a whiff of cinnamon, which he knew was the type of chewing gum Marshall tended to use to calm his hunger. After a minute, the vampire slid his cold hand across Bubba's tummy, giving him all kinds of shivers. Marshall added another arm and hugged Bubba from behind, then made himself visible. "M-M-Marshall!" Bubba hollered, then shivered and pushed him off. He crossed his arms and turned around to face him. "Jerk."

"What? Me, a jerk? I was only giving you a hug..."

"You very well know that you scared me...! I do not enjoy being scared and I do not enjoy being touched when I don't expect it! You need to knock or at least make yourself visible as you barge in! You know-" He was instantly cut off by a kiss on the lips that he couldn't avoid. He blushed, trying to be angry and pouty still. Marshall set himself on the ground and held Bubba's waist. Marshall felt Bubba reach over and rest his pink hands in place over his own greenish-grey ones. He stepped closer, whimpering softly, unable to keep his ground and be angry. The vampire pressed their torsos together, definitely getting a reaction out of Bubba, who let out a small cry of pleasure.

"I like you better without a shirt anyways." Bubba took a deep breath in and blushed at Marshall's sexy yet dirty words.

"That's distasteful Marshall." He corrected him, still pretending he held his ground even after the kiss. "I look decent with a shirt on." He looked at Marshall with his nose up and blushed. "You, though, look absolutely fabulous. Why don't you dress like that all the time?"

"It's a pain in the butt and-"

"It's so sexy..." Bubba admits, observing the classy outfit on his partner with a certain naughty look in his eyes. He rubbed his arm and shifted softly, clearly experiencing some excitement in his nether regions.

"Oh and that isn't distasteful?" Marshall teased warmly, gesturing, and Bubba nodded quickly.

"It's horribly distasteful! You do it to me though! It's all your fault! Hush mister! Stop it!" He stammered with a blush on his cheeks as he moved to sit down. Once he did Marshall glided over him and pushed him to his back in an instant. Bubba smiled and allowed it willingly. "Oh glob it all Marshall. I like feeling this way. I like it a lot..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck with a grin as he experienced tender kisses on his own neck. "Just be careful dear..."

"Alright Gummy, alright... By the way, you need to give that one banana guard a raise and Monochromicorn some serious repayment... Your subjects and friends are so good to you." Marshall tossed him further up onto the bed, and he willingly allowed the vampire to take control. Bubba suddenly felt tears fill his eyes, and he tapped Marshall's shoulder. He pulled back then asked, "What is it?"

"M-Marshall I have to choose a bride within days and I really don't know what to do about us!" He burst into tears, incredibly upset. He loved Marshall with all his heart and soul, and knew he could never find love in anyone else. Bubba watched Marshall's face and sobbed harder. He looked thoroughly crushed. He'd forgotten about this whole mess. "I could never be happy with another! I can't explain my situation to my people, because if I did they'd get scared or upset and explode! It'd be murder! I can't drop my title either... They'd feel so betrayed. You understand that though, don't you? We have responsibilities that are bigger and more important than us. A good ruler sacrifices everything for the well-being of his people!"

"I don't understand that. I'm only the Vampire King because there aren't any other vampires left!" He was on the very brim of crying, despite the fact that vampires weren't supposed to cry. "The Nightosphere isn't even my responsibility! My mom runs the place! Bubba I'd never sacrifice my happiness- in fact, that's the exact reason I left! For my own sanity and happiness! It sucks having no money and being hungry half of the time and living in a freezing cold or searing hot house, but I do because I know I'd be even more miserable down there! I put my happiness first!"

"It's selfish, Marshall. I can't do that." Bubba said in a whisper, then sniffled. "I am going to ask Fionna to marry me. It'd be easiest with her than anyone else. I'm sorry, Marshall. It's part of my responsibility as prince. I must become a king, and have a queen. We have to terminate our love affair Marshall." He sniffled again, and looked deeply into Marshall's eyes. Marshall's features hardened in response, furious.

"I am not selfish, Gumwad. Look, I don't even want to be with you anymore anyways. You think you're above me and that you are just too good for me! Apparently the Candy Kingdom is more important to you than me! Plus, I'd look like such a fag if anyone saw us together. It was an experiment- I kissed you and I liked it. Big whoop. We took it further and you admitted your love to me, and I only said I loved you back not to hurt your fragile feelings! Plus, I only wanted more sex!" Marshall began to raise his voice, entirely devastated. He was being dumped, just like that, and he wasn't going to go down easy. He certainly wasn't going to let Gumball have the leg up.

"You don't mean any of what you just said." Gumball breathed out harshly, incredibly hurt. "Tell me you don't mean it." He demanded, sitting up, tears stopping. "Tell me right now that you don't mean any of it!" He wailed, heart pounding as he screamed. Marshall winced and swooped in close, pressing his forehead to Bubba's. The prince trembled as he felt heated breath on his neck.

"Make me. Make me. You can't. Why? Because I meant it. I couldn't lie. Lying isn't my thing." He mocked Bubba from and earlier conversation, knowing how to upset him perfectly and get under his skin. He was rubbing dirt in the wound.

"No you don't!" Bubba pushed him back as hard as he could, but Marshall didn't go anywhere. He was way too strong. "Say you're sorry and that you don't mean it!"

"MAKE ME!" Marshall bellowed into Bubba's face, baring his fangs threateningly, causing him to shake violently everywhere. He was so stricken with fear that he began to heave, unable to get an adequate air supply. A panic attack. He stared at Marshall with his eyes and mouth opened wide, begging for help without saying a word. The vampire panicked, eyes darting around in a frantic search for something that could help. Luckily, Peppermint Maid had rushed up as soon as she heard their yelling. She entered the room and immediately tended to Bubba by taking a small syringe from his nightstand, sticking it in his side, and knocking him out. He fell under the drug within seconds, and gradually stopped shaking. He took in normal breaths, and his head sank back into the pillow as he calmed.

"Get out." Peppermint Maid told Marshall instantly.

"Peppermint, he broke my heart! He did and he did it on purpose! He'd rather marry Fionna than be there for me!"

"No, Mr. Abadeer, that isn't it. He hates the decision he made but it is the right one. He has hundreds of people that need him, that are dependent on him, and he decided to do what was right. I sat down with him and we talked after you left, and he cried unceasingly. He physically could not stop. He loves you with all he is, Marshall. I have never seen anyone love a person so much. You are the only being that puts the life in that boy's eyes. Now I don't know what you said to him, but I request that you leave at once." The vampire looked at Bubba, so fragile and pale on the bed. Marshall began to cry suddenly, very hard. He sobbed uncontrollably.

"Tell him that I didn't mean it. Tell him that I'm sorry, and that I didn't mean it! Tell him that I'll never stop loving him. Tell him I won't forget him..." Marshall scooped up his cat and grabbed his bag, then moved to the closest exit, flying out the balcony doors as fast as he could. He stopped in a nearby abandoned house, and cradled his cat as he sulked. A poor, hungry, cold, unloved king.


	8. Chapter 8

Marshall endures the cold in the house, crying for hours. It was all over. The very man who told him he loved him told him good bye days later. His heart was certainly dead now if it hadn't been before. As soon as the storm died down, he made a break for his house as fast as he could. Once there, he just lied in his bed under the covers, planning on starving to death in that very spot. He smelled the scent of bubblegum on the sheets and began to cry. He couldn't stop thinking about it; he couldn't escape the pain.

Bubba sat up two hours later as the drug wore off. He jumped up and called, "Marshall!? Marshall Lee are you here? Marshall please, I-" Peppermint Maid entered with soft eyes.

"I told him to leave, my prince. I figured it was the best thing to do. He told me to tell you that he did not mean it. He also wanted me to tell you that he loves you, and that he won't forget you." She guided him to lie back, and he immediately began to blubber and cry.

"Oh Marshall..." Bubba let out a small breath of relief. "He was chewing cinnamon gum. He's hungry. Someone bring food to his house now. Make sure he's at home. If he is tell him to call me. If he isn't go on a mass search for him. I don't want him doing anything stupid and irreversible. If I lost him for good I wouldn't be able to carry on. It's hard enough as it is. Now go! Ask the banana guards to do as I wish. Fix Marshall a basket- all reds- and hand it to a guard before they depart. Make sure they ask Marshall to call me. In fact, make sure they force Marshall to call me." He stuck the phone in his lap and took a deep breath. Peppermint Maid rubbed his arm softly before heading off.

Only a half hour passed before Bubba's phone rang. He picked it up immediately and answered, "Hello? Marshall is it you? Are you okay?"

"What do you want Bubba?" Marshall's broken words are heard from the other line. Bubba winced in response.

"To tell you I love you. That I'm so sorry... I hate this so much..." He broke into tears and closed his eyes, focusing on Marshall's soothing voice. No matter what, he made it better. Marshall was the key to Bubba's happiness.

"I... I love you too. You've broken us apart though. We might as well drop it and forget. We can't continue to live longing for what could have been. You and I both know that."

"I can't do that. Even though I am going to marry Fionna, I still need you in my life. I need to see you, and be with you."

"You plan to cheat on Fionna? Gumball, no. No man..." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. He would never allow that.

"No- No Marshall. I'd just wish to see you. Once a day- or, or week. Or month. Something. I need to spend time with you. I need to." Bubba's voice shook as the thought of Marshall never talking to him again crept into his mind. He could not go on with life if his true love was not in it.

"Bubba this is unfair to me- It hurts me so much to know you won't stand up for our love. You don't want to face the music-"

"No, Marshall Lee. I have thought through every option. Double checked then checked three more times. There are no laws in the Kingdom allowing our partnership. A man and man relationship is unheard of here, and I just can't tell the people. Some will explode. Some will become injured. The majority will hate me. I can't do a thing to put them in danger Marshall. They trust and love me and I love them. Please try to understand..."

"I have tried. I swear to glob I'm really trying to put myself in your spot. All I know is that when I do, I ultimately end up deciding to run away with you. I love you too much to let you go. I know that you won't budge though, so I'll say something different." He sighed and gripped some blanket in his fingers, the words so hard to find. "I love you enough to let you go. Good bye Bubba. Always remember what I said that night." With that, he hung up. Gumball whimpered and began to cry once more as the hum of the unconnected phone call rang in his ear.

"Always remember, especially when the going gets tough, that I will always love you." Bubba hung up his phone and sobbed. This was his absolute worst nightmare; losing the love of his life. Losing Marshall Lee Abadeer.

The rest of the day went by slowly and tensely. Bubba dressed in a fine outfit, asked Fionna on an actual date, then dropped to one knee and asked her to marry him. It was elaborate and loving and he definitely showed sincerity throughout the entire proposal. Fionna jumped up and hugged him around the neck, and knocked them both to the ground in the snow. He laughed gently and slipped a diamond rock candy ring on her finger. She chuckled nervously but graciously accepted the ring. It was beautiful, set in a band perfectly matched for her finger. They both stood and went for a walk together through the tall woods in their winter coats, hats, and mittens. Gumball appeared to be content, but on the inside he was afraid. He could put on a brave face and be a gentleman; for how long, he wasn't sure.

Marshall Lee quietly ate the reds from the basket, then rubbed his temples. The smell of bubblegum was intoxicating and lingering, evoking amazing memories that led to pained emotions. He threw on a coat and scarf and moved outside to go on a walk of his own to clear his head and get fresh air. After an hour he stopped to rest a moment, sitting down and rubbing his head. This was all too much to handle. From a far distance he heard shuffling in the woods, and moved to see who it was. His hearted skipped three beats and he paled immensely when he saw who it was. Marshall tried to avoid them, but it was too late. He had already been spotted. "Hey Marshall!" Fionna greeted him with a bright grin, cheery.

"Hey Fionna. Hey Gumball." The vampire's voice was dry of emotions. Bubba bit his inner cheek and waved to Marshall with the hand that wasn't holding Fionna's. He looked down, embarrassed and sad. He wanted to jump into Marshall's arms and make everything better. "Hey Marshall."

"Guess what!?" Fionna giggled, looking up at Gumball with a hesitant girlish smile.

"What?" Marshall asked, dropping to his feet.

"We're getting married in a week, Marshall! Gumball proposed to me today. I'm so excited! A little nervous, but this is totally mathematical! Look, he gave me this pretty ring!" She held out her hand and Marshall leaned over to observe it. A surge of jealousy hit him like a tidal wave, but he shook it of. Fionna looked at Bubba, who smiled back down at her. Marshall felt a heated blush on his cheeks, all because he knew that smile was forced, and that he should have a ring on his finger.

"That's rad, Fi. Congrats. To you as well, Gumball."

"Thank you." He nodded in recognition, looking away. There were obvious tears in his eyes, as it hurt so bad to see Marshall looking so pale, jealous, and worn. There was so much tension in the air, but only two of the three seemed to notice.

"Hey Marshall! I have an idea! Why don't you and Gumball have a bachelor party! Go do something fun and do what boys have fun doing. Marshall can be your best man Gumball!"

"Sure. I can handle that." Marshall nods softly. Bubba's eyes widen hugely and he blushes then looks up, curious and confused. "When?"

"The night before the wedding would be good, mostly to keep my Gumball from getting too nervous. Plus it'll keep us from seeing one another after midnight on the day I walk down the aisle!" She chuckled again nervously and looked to Gumball. "Sound okay?"

"Yeah that would be alright I presume." He nodded, and Marshall did the same.

"I'll see you around. Pick you up on Friday at seven?"

"Yes. That would suffice. I'll be ready." Bubba said, then turned to go. Just before he made his first step though, Fionna had another idea.

"Marshall I want you to play the piano at our wedding too! Sing and play a song before we seal the marriage with a kiss! You're so good, and live music is so much better than a music player or tape. We could give you some money too! We really do need music..." She pleaded, looking up at Marshall with big sweet eyes.

"Sure. I'll do it. See you around." In a large blurred swoop, he turned into a bat and took off. Gumball sighed and guided Fionna by her arm back to the Candy Kingdom. That was awkward and stressful, and Bubba was relieved that Fionna hadn't picked up on it.

Marshall swore under his breath as he flew back to his home. All he could think was, 'What is wrong with me? Why on earth would I say yes to that?' He knew he'd end up crying his eyes out, standing next to Gumball and playing him a song at a wedding that wasn't even for them. The vampire immediately felt dizzy with the scent of gum in his house, and opened all the windows to get rid of it. Smelling his lover all the time only made it worse. He sat at his key board and began to write a song for the big day. A love song.

The days pass, each bringing them closer and closer to the royal wedding of the century. On the day before the wedding, Marshall dressed in black jeans, a red under shirt, a grey vest, a black tie, and his nice red suede shoes. He picked Bubba up at seven at the front door, a plan in mind. The prince answered in magenta dress pants and a purple polo. He stuck his wallet in his pocket then walked with Marshall in silence. The vampire naturally floated beside Bubba, hands in his pockets.

"Where are we going Marshall?"

"A nice club restaurant place. You'll like it." He says flatly as they make their way there and arrive. Marshall discusses the reservations he made at the front desk, and they are guided to a private room in the back. They were so far from the Candy Kingdom that no one in the building knew who they were. A waiter approaches them.

"Anything to drink or eat this evening?"

"I'll have cherry cola and vodka. I'd like a bowl of the red chili." Marshall says quickly, then looks to Bubba who searches through the menu.

"A lemon lime soda with strawberry and vodka please. I don't need anything to eat, as I had a very late lunch." The waiter nods and walks off. Marshall turns his head and looks at Bubba in disbelief.

"You just ordered alcohol you know."

"I know Marshall." He said with his arms crossed, and when their drinks arrived began to take awkward gulps. Clearly the prince had never drank alcohol before. It was strong and burned his throat, and he coughed for a solid five minutes, but it felt good. Marshall did the very same, but had a much easier time drinking. Marshall got and sucked the red from his chili, then began to drink more heavily. Bubba, very observant of the vampire, did the same. After three drinks Bubba was undoubtedly drunk, and very affectionate. It took Marshall twice the amount, but soon they were both impaired and not functioning properly. Bubba looked up and kissed Marshall, who didn't even try to pull away. He kissed him back with any remaining passion he had left. Bubba ran his hands all over Marshall's body with, and whispered, "T-take me h-home..." He hiccupped innocently, then giggled softly at his own sound.

"The... The uh, uh, candy castle?" Marshall stammered, brain trying to process his request.

"No. Absolutely not- To, uh, your house. To your house..." He said quietly, kissing Marshall's neck over the little bite marks. He sat on his legs and rubbed Marshall's knee, then worked his way up to Marshall's inner thigh. He wanted his love one more time tonight. Marshall wasn't complaining.

"Are- are you sure?"

"Yeah. I am s-so positive right now... I want you. I want you Marshall." Bubba moved to straddle Marshall's lap, grinning. He was pretty needy and quite a ditzy drunk, and the vampire was just as ambitious. He picked Bubba up and moved for the door. The prince wasn't impaired enough to forget to leave a fifty on the table as they made their way out. Bubba was fully content to be swooped away and saved by his prince charming. Marshall transformed and flew to his cave quickly, dipping down every now and then or leaning off to one side. Once home he shut the door behind him and locked it twice, then lied Bubba down on the bed.

"I'm, I am sure, uh, going to miss this kid..." Marshall said casually as he removed his shirt, shoes, and jeans. Bubba did the same, not wanting to give Marshall a chance to change his mind.

"I l-love you soooooo much..." The prince spoke sweetly, adoration in his big blue eyes. "I'll miss this way more than you know d-dear. You're my only l-light at the end of the tunnel. I'd say..." He drifted off as Marshall leaned down and kissed his neck. A rosy blush rolled across his cheeks, and he finished, "I'd say that you're my l-life line. My heart only-"

"Only beats for you." Marshall finished, taking the prince's hand to his chest, directly over his heart. The faintest beat could be felt because whenever he was with Bubba, he had a purpose. The prince got chills up and down his spine, then felt warmth radiate from their touch.

"Make me y-yours again Marshie Lee... I want to be all yours all over again, e-even if only for tonight..." Bubba grinned flirtatiously as Marshall guided his pink hand from his chest to his waist band.


	9. Chapter 9

Bubba's eyes lit up as Marshall moaned at the slight touch of his hand. He could hear his own breath shake as he curled his fingers around the elastic band, and began to pull them down. He removed them with a bit of drunken effort, a little slow at the process. Once he succeeded pulling them over Marshall's bum, and they fell to his knees, Bubba felt the strong impetus to touch Marshall. The unsuspecting vampire kissed over the tiny scar on his partner's neck when he felt a hand touch him. His pupils turned to slits surrounded in bright red, then enlarged to leave only a thin ring of red. He closed his eyes and arched his back up as he allowed Bubba to have the freedom to explore.

"A-Ah! B-Bubba... ohhh..." The alcohol was definitely taking its effect on the boys. Not only was Bubba more courageous and affectionate, but Marshall Lee was more laid back and trusting. He would allow things that normally would not be acceptable. The prince kissed Marshall on the lips as he caressed him, occasionally causing his body tense in response. The area was obviously incredibly sensitive and important, so this was not only a sexual interaction, but a trust exercise as well.

"That's it... I promise I'll be g-gentle..." Bubba purred to Marshall in a soothing voice. He ran his fingers through the coarse hair.

"I... I kn-know-oh!" Marshall gasped as Bubba stroked him kindly, causing him to cry out and his toes to curl. The pleasure was coursing up and down his body from his groin to everywhere else. He was certainly more vocal under the influence than not. The prince smiled on his back, carefree, the thought of his wedding to Fionna totally abandoned. All that mattered right now was Marshall Lee, and their affectionate actions.

"Would you like me naked t-too?" He asked softly as he gave Marshall a gentle tug, grinning. Bubba was certainly a fearless drunk as well, testing the limits that his partner certainly had.

"Yeah... Hey- AH!" The vampire gasped and clenched his teeth, then breathed out harshly. He instinctually placed his teeth around the prince's neck, a definite threat and act of dominance. It was something creatures of the night usually did to keep their mates still and submissive. Marshall was indeed a vampire, which was a rough and dangerous creature most of the time. The way Bubba pulled on his length was a striving act of dominance that Marshall put out with his fangs. Bubba went back to a rub and calmed Marshall with kisses to the top of his head, causing him to let go of his neck and go back to gentle loving. Gumball chuckled softly, figuring the more raw side of Marshall was predominate during sex, versus his usual practiced and polished human side.

Marshall pulled off the prince's boxers to reveal a fierce excitement. He grinned slyly and kissed Bubba's neck, collar, shoulders, and chest in little pecks, adding a flicker of tongue to each before moving on. The taste of bubblegum on his tongue was suddenly so sexy, and the aroma so enticing, although before it was nauseating. Marshall every now and then would gasp or moan as Bubba continued to work on him as if he'd done it before. His fingers were always perfectly placed, paying special attention to the extra sensitive spots. "You're, uh... ohhhh..." He groaned in pleasure. "T-talented kid..." He praised Bubba, who gleamed at the compliment.

"Thank you, lovie." He moaned softly as he felt a hand invade his own lower regions.

"M-Marshall... Oh m-my glob..." The prince's mouth slowly opened as he gasped and moaned almost continually. All his attention was directed at Marshall's touches, and he put his own hand up on Marshall's body somewhere. The vampire worked for a few minutes, rubbing and pinching gently, and before Bubba even realized it he was losing control of his body. Marshall grabbed a dirty shirt from the floor and leaned over Bubba, giving him a sense of protection and security. He whimpered as he drew his partner closer to him, and pulled up his knees. He panted, feeling the pressure build. "Nnn..." He croaked. "I'm s-so close, Marshall..."

"I know bud." He spoke softly as he set the shirt over Bubba's tip and formed his hand into a 'c'. He slipped it under the shirt, then slowly slid his hand down Bubba's length, giving the illusion of an entrance. This drove Bubba way over the edge, and he sat up some as he climaxed for the first time that night. Propped on his elbows, he gritted his teeth and let go with a long, elated groan. It was so good. Soon his face relaxed, but his brow remained furrowed as he felt the rush of pleasure. "G-Gummy… ohhh...!" Miraculously, the sight of Bubba pushed Marshall closer, and he had a small climax of his own mere seconds after, also into the shirt.

Bubba wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck after the soiled shirt was tossed into the laundry bin. He opened his eyes, grinned, and gasped, feeling the empty ache in his core again. He whimpered and rested his hand on his abdominal muscles to try and ease the pain, but needed some relief fast. "Dear, I f-feel empty again." He rubbed the side of the vampire's face softly, desperately needing him, trying to get his attention. The vampire was still shivering a bit from his first finish. Marshall immediately snapped back to life though at his partner's plea, and nodded quickly. He began to pull away, only to be flipped onto his back by Gumball who was much stronger than usual... Or was it that he was just weaker?

Springing on the opportunity, Bubba straddled Marshall and blushed. He bit his lower lip in concentration, wanting to do it all by himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and used his hand to hold Marshall's length still, then began to lower his hips. After missing twice, he began to panic, horribly embarrassed by his repeated failures. He could feel his partner's confusion and impatience build as he kept them both waiting. The pain in his own gut was escalating, and he frantically began to tear up, so upset at himself. Marshall sat up, and his watery eyes turned to tears. He was stressed and over emotional.

"I'm trying... I couldn't line us up...!" He hid into Marshall's neck as the vampire took control again and readjusted them into a sitting position. Marshall Lee sat with his legs crossed, and guided Bubba's hips with his gentle hands. Not even seconds passed before Bubba felt the sudden sharp pain in his bum that relieved his horrible ache. "M-MARSHA- AHHH!" He bit down on Marshall's shoulder and screamed, the sound muffled by the soft skin he was biting into. As slipping in, he squeezed Bubba's waist in order to bear the immense tightness around his length. The prince opened his mouth, observed he had made only a small imprint of his teeth into Marshall, and then groaned as he felt himself being lowered onto his back. He lied back on the bed and turned his head to the side, bum still in Marshall's lap as they remained connected. He wrapped his legs around Marshall and squeezed, pulling them impossibly closer.

"It's alright sweet guy. T-takes practice..." Marshall said as he rubbed Bubba's thighs, smiling affectionately. He extended his hand and slowly wiped the tears away.

"H-how many times have y-you...?"

"Two. You're uh, uh, my first." He said as he began to slide in and out, just a few centimeters.

"Th-th-that's... just about, about a-as many as, uh, m-me." His words were broken and choppy as he tried very hard to speak while being made love to. He shuddered as Marshall wrapped his hand around his pink length that was now nearly a bluish-purple color.

"Vamp-pires are naturally g-g-good at this..." He mentioned gently as he managed to shift them into missionary, then thrust into his partner.

"Marshall Lee!" He cried out, howling softly into the heated air. Marshall stopped quickly, sensing it as a cry of pain. "D-don't quit... Go- go harder..." He encouraged with a needy whimper, pulling up his knees once more and spreading them apart. Marshall didn't disappoint when he began to thrust as he wanted, throwing his hips forward and crashing them into Bubba. He squealed in pleasure as Marshall grunted, making love to his partner in a very simple and natural position. Bubba's eyes rolled back as he lied back, still now, absorbing each blow with pure happiness. It was so much better than he could have ever dreamed.

"I-I'm coming!" Marshall warned as he began to hitch a bit, feeling his body move quicker. Bubba quickly gripped Marshall's hand, and as the vampire climaxed, he prepared to do the same. He gave his hand a squeeze as he let go into Marshall's torso and on himself with a tiny squeak. The vampire leaned down and kissed Bubba's cheeks and lips, receiving a weak kiss in return. Marshall pulled out and brought the prince to rest in his arms. He rocked Bubba for only a few minutes before he fell deeply asleep in his strong arms.

Marshall quickly stood and floated with him into the shower. He cleaned both of them off with soap, shampoo, and warm water, then dried them both. Bubba was a heavy sleeper, especially after an exhausting night with alcohol and sex. Soon Marshall had them both clean and dry, and wrapped in blankets. He held Bubba all night long, admiring him for hours on end as he slept peacefully. The vampire was fully aware he'd have to say good bye for good, and didn't want to. Not at all.

He continued to hold his true love for as long as he dared. When the clock struck five in the morning, he got dressed and dressed Bubba without disturbing him as he continued to sleep. He flew Bubba to the Candy Kingdom and opened the balcony doors, slipping the prince into his huge, round pink bed. Marshall covered him up and pressed his chilled lips to the prince's soft, warm pink lips one last time. He ran his hand through his messy pink hair and indulged in his final opportunity to be close to him. In his heart, he knew it'd be his last opportunity. "I love you, kid. I love you so much. This isn't fair... I- I've waited so long, worked so hard... Just as fast as I found you, I have to say good bye." He felt his tears fall onto Bubba's pink cheek, then sniffled. "Don't forget about me, dear. I'll miss you. I will. Good bye, my love."

Marshall breathed him in one last time, then walked out silently into the early pre-dawn sky. He was crying no more tears, face lacking any emotion at all. He walked on his feet all the way home, breathing evenly and slowly. Today was the wedding, and he had promised himself that he would show no emotion at all. Marshall's red eyes remained focused on a point far off in the distance, pupils reduced to slits. They were wide, and rimmed with fear. For the first time in a very long time, he was afraid.


	10. Chapter 10

The moment he stepped into his house, he stopped. For only a few seconds, he stopped everything, closing his eyes. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't feel. He didn't want to. All went eerily silent. It was as if everything and everyone on the planet disappeared. Nothingness was all there was. The vampire was so still he could have been made of stone. He remained this way, doing a very simple action. He was mentally preparing himself for this day. This would be the end.

A half hour later, he was disturbed by the gentle sound of the old grandfather clock in his living room. Bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong. Ten long, simple strikes of a bell in the clock. It brought Marshall back to life as he began to breathe once more. He continued on to his closet, pulling out his best clothing. It was an extremely formal wedding, and Marshall wanted to look his very best on this particular day. It was important to him to say good bye looking his best.

The outfit was incredible; his royal military style uniform. The colors of the Nightosphere were black, electric blue, and purple. The jacket itself was black, but the fabric was slightly iridescent of blue and purple. It was very subtle, but when noticed was striking. There were several gold and silver medals of honor on his coat, as well as electric blue badges for things he did hundreds of years ago. The buttons were made of the deepest purple amethyst, and his undershirt was dark purple. Marshall also wore a crown made of gold and violet velvet. It was much larger and more elaborate than Gumball's. The pants were simpler, an average black fabric pant with a small electric blue line down the outer leg and a bootstrap at the bottom that fit Marshall perfectly. He slipped on black knee-high leather boots after slipping on white socks. He observed himself in the enchanted mirror after placing his crown on his head, and felt a sense of pride for himself. He hadn't worn this in a very long time, and it brought so many memories back.

Marshall moved away from the mirror and picked up his ax bass and smiled, played a few chords, then hung it on the wall. He pet Schwabelle softly as she lied on the bed. He stroked her back, talked to her a bit with a gentle tone of voice, and then allowed her to rest again. He sucked down some reds, brushed his teeth with cinnamon toothpaste, and after stuck a piece of gum in his mouth. He grabbed a folder from his key board and observed it, then walked around his house once. After making sure his home was in order, he stepped outside, closed the door, locked it twice, and then opened the black umbrella.

Gumball awoke at seven sharp, then sat up. He rubbed his eyes, luckily feeling no after effects of the alcohol. "M-Marshall?" He whispered hopefully into the air, only to be responded to by his own echo. He sighed quietly, noticing that he felt clean despite last night. It hit him like a freight train. Last night. He'd cheated on his fiancé with his secret lover last night, and had been the one to suggest it. He allowed himself to get drunk and make an unforgivable mistake. He lied back down for a bit so he could calm his rising nerves. He didn't mean to do something so stupid. He wasn't that kind of person- at least, he never had intentions to be. Bubba swore to himself that one day the truth would be known, but not today or anytime soon.

Satisfied with his decision for the moment, he sat up and went to the mirror. Gumball determined that Marshall had cleaned him, so all he did was put some light pink cream on his face and rubbed it in. He carefully sculpted his hair with a comb and special gel, then brushed his teeth. Slowly, he dressed into his own kingdom's royal military uniform. He had no elaborate medals or badges for fighting, but for achievements in protecting his kingdom with his brilliance. His uniform was pure white, a jacket and full length pants. Every embellishment was gold: buttons, ties, medals, and shoulder pads. The only exception to the theme of white and gold was the light blue cape that fastened around his shoulders and was knee length, and his black dress shoes. He observed himself in the mirror and set his gold crown with the light blue stone in the center on his head. It would be going into the vaults today, until a child of his own became of age.

Bubba walked down stairs and greeted Peppermint maid, who took his hand and curtsied before him. He blushed gently and bowed back, and she guided him to sit. "Your majesty, I have a short list of things to do with you before we leave to the cathedral."

"Yes, of course." He spoke gently as she helped him to eat for the day. Bubba blushed gently, and she began to speak again.

"Are you ready for this, my prince? Marriage is such a huge step in life..."

"Yes, of course. I know it must be done." He spoke half-heartedly as she showed him a schedule of the day. "You'll be back at the castle around eight. A half hour exactly before your bed time. Prince, should I expect Fionna and you to find rest tonight in the master bedroom, or will you be separate?" Bubba's entire face turned red.

"She's still so incredibly young, Peppermint-"

"I know, my prince. I wasn't implying a thing. Sleeping beside her, as she will be your wife, is not a crime." She could see the unusual blank look in Bubba's eyes, as he was lost for words. "I will assume you will be in separate bed chambers then?"

"Yes. For now." He nodded and closed his eyes, doing the very same as Marshall. By blocking out any and all emotions, he couldn't feel sad, so he didn't appear to be. He didn't get upset, and remained calm. That was the objective.

Thirty minutes before the clock struck twelve; the exact time the ceremony would begin. Inside the cathedral, people were frantically making sure every last detail was in order. The lighting, the photographer, the aroma, the view, the flower arrangements, and even the cleanliness of the place. Nothing could be out of order. It had to be absolutely perfect. Guests would be allowed in soon, and would be very excited. "Where is Marshall Lee!?" A fluffy person cried out, as he still hadn't arrived. He was the music and the best man. Several minutes passed before another candy person came rushing in.

"He's here, Marshall Lee is here! He came up to me and asked me where the prince was. I explained to him all he needed to do for the ceremony, so don't fret he's here now!" Indeed, he was. Marshall Lee floated down the halls until he came upon the door the prince was behind. He didn't even knock as he opened it and slipped inside.

Twenty minutes before the clock struck twelve. Bubba jumped a bit at Marshall's entrance, then blushed as he watched him close the door. He stood and Marshall bowed low and deep, hands at his sides. Bubba watched the vampire bow, and did the same. As they both rose, Marshall examined the soon to be king without saying a word. He stepped forward and adjusted his collar and cape, his beautiful red eyes focused, his pupils thin slits. One of his long ears twitched a bit as he heard the smallest of sounds from another room. Bubba closed his eyes and whispered, "You're going to make me cry."

"Don't." Marshall responded with such a lack of emotion that Bubba tensed. He nodded and slipped on white gloves.

"Do I look alright?"

"Yes."

"You really look quite stunning Marshall-"

"Thank you." He cut Bubba off. He didn't want to hear his voice anymore, and the prince quickly got the message. Marshall guided him to sit and brought him some water, then sat softly himself. Being together was oddly comforting through all the madness.

Ten minutes before the clock struck twelve. Gumball sipped at his water and Marshall stared into the bottom corner of the floor, the both of them putting it off for all it was worth. There was nothing to say and nothing to do. So they sat, comforting each other through their presence. Occasionally Bubba would sigh or shift, but eventually closed his eyes and completely zoned out. The minutes passed as if they were seconds. Marshall suddenly disappeared, and the door slammed open.

"Five minutes before the clock strikes twelve! Could you so kindly be off to your place, my prince?" Another candy person stated. He nodded and walked to his spot on the alter, taking a long and slow deep breath. Marshall was seated at the organ already, hands still and in place above the keys. He knew for his song, before the marriage ceremony ended, he'd have to move to the piano. All of the Candy Kingdom was there, including their many good friends. Everyone was quietly chattering amongst another, except for Cake and Peppermint Maid in the front row, who looked nervous. When the tall hand lined up the small one on the clock, the loud church bell began to ring. Bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong. Twelve long sounds of the bell marked the hour.

The clock had stuck twelve. The wedding was in full motion. Marshall took a deep breath and began to play the Bridal Chorus for Fionna. The large doors swung open and let all the sunlight in. Marshall jumped a bit as a ray seared his cheek, without interrupting the song. He moved quickly and it began to heal on its own. Bubba was the only one that noticed, and winced a bit in empathy. He wanted to go see if he was alright, but was glued to the spot. Cinnamon Bun had begged to be the flower girl, and was given the position grudgingly. Surprisingly, she made it down the aisle and set the petals down successfully without too much commotion before she took a seat.

The prince turned his head to see Fionna in a white ball gown style wedding dress simply float down the aisle. She was so beautiful. She had left her bunny hat behind and wore he hair down. The sensual blonde curls cascaded down and stopped at the small of her back. She wore a light blue silk headband in her hair, and had on blue heals. She walked like a woman for being such a young girl. Her veil was a sheer white, making her seem a bit mysterious and even more desirable. To match the color scheme, there were gold rings on the dress across the chest and gold eyeliner on her eyes. She held a bouquet of light blue and white flowers with some leaves popping out that had been painted gold. Fionna handed her flowers to Cake, who patter her hand to reassure her, then met Gumball at the alter with an incredibly nervous smile.

Marshall's playing ceased on the final note. He stood and moved to the spot of the best man, and watched the pair, a million things running through his head. The audience was so silent that if a pin dropped, it could be heard. They all watched as Gumball took Fionna's hand and told her under his breath, "You look stunning." She blushed, smiled, and winked in return, then slowly relaxed her face. Bubba took her hands and noticed that they were shaking. Suddenly he realized just how nervous she was. This was fearless Fionna, not afraid of nearly anything. Here she was though, so nervous and stressed over a simple event.

Thus the royal wedding ceremony began. The priest spoke all of his words in a calm and collected order as they ran through everything with ease. So far, so good. Marshall stood tall and kept his eyes on a fixed spot, tuning every word the man said out. He couldn't have concentrated if he tried. Occasionally Bubba would glance at Marshall and glance back, checking to make sure he was okay. He knew he wasn't in reality, but didn't want him to visibly get upset and embarrass himself, or something along those lines. About a half hour passed when the priest cued Marshall to the piano to play his next song. He nodded and sat on the bench, then observed the keys. He wrote the song, music and words and all, for this very moment. He wasn't afraid to play. In fact, he was looking forward to it.

Marshall's fingers danced across the keys as he began to play the intro. The guests were silent, watching in awe. None of them knew Marshall was so talented at something, so it came as a bit of a shock. Fionna watched Gumball as he obviously grew uncomfortable. He fidgeted a bit and she looked down, becoming nervous from it. He began to sing a love song, as directed.

"The sound of your voice,

the touch of your hand,

the smile on your face,

all make my heart race.

Moments in time,

I will never forget.

As they pass me by,

I can only sigh.

The warmth of your laugh,

the calm in your eyes,

the tenderness of your love,

is like heaven above.

Moments in time,

I will never forget.

I promise you dear,

its so very clear.

Those three little words,

I never could say,

until the day they came true,

I love you.

It's scary, I know,

I'll be yours forever.

There's no need to hide,

I'm devoted, but from the side."

Marshall's voice tapered off beautifully and the piano echoed with it as the song came to an end. It was gorgeous. The guests would have clapped if they were allowed, but the priest was already moving on. The attention was drawn back to the couple at the alter. Marshall remained leaned over the piano, crying silently to himself. He disappeared in an instant. "If there is anyone who does not agree that these two should happily be wedded, speak now." Silence once more. "Very well. Do you, Prince Bubba Gumball of the Candy Kingdom, take Fionna the Human Adventurer to be your lawfully wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?"

Bubba suddenly felt extremely faint and ill. That song had gotten into his head and messed with his mind and heart. Every single line had a meaning he could relate to. Only he and Marshall knew what the real song meaning of that song was. The prince was so pale all of the sudden as he glanced around with a panicked look in his eyes. "I- I-" He stammered, shaking all of the sudden, faintly at first.

"I object!" Both Cake and Peppermint suddenly stood up and shouted, then looked at each other with wide eyes.

"We object to the, the confirmation of this marriage." Peppermint Maid spoke quickly, taking Cake's paws. She nodded quickly and looked up at the pair, then gasped.

"Fionna, catch him!" She called out. The young girl gasped when she saw Bubba shaking violently and leaning backwards. She quickly jumped behind him and caught him, then lowered him down onto his back. Peppermint Maid rushed up and stuck him with a needle after pulling up his shirt, and his body quickly calmed down to lie still. She called for more help, and the guests all looked at one another in absolute shock. What... what had just happened?


	11. Chapter 11

The cathedral. It had gone from a place of love and hope for the future to a place of mad chaos. Marshall, indirectly, had done what he did best; cause chaos. He was the prince of the Nightosphere after all. Candy people began to cry and shake in fear for their beloved pink prince. Poor poor Gumball had passed out during the ceremony! He had gotten just too nervous and passed out. Fionna rubbed back the prince's hair and looked around quietly, blushing. She wasn't sure what was going on. She looked back over at the piano and immediately frowned.

"I- I think Marshall Lee has something to do with this. Look- he's gone. He's probably crazy jealous. He always flirted with me and knocked Gumball-"

"Honey you don't know what happened." Cake cut her off. "Nobody does. Gumball could have gotten nervous. He could have been hungry or thirsty. I think I saw Marshall crying..."

"See!? Why else would he have disappeared? He pulled another prank, this time it was something about the song! He was mad and-"

"Fionna, baby doll, hush. We'll get this whole mess figured out. I promise. M'kay?" Cake pats her arm and Fionna sighed.

"Fine. Where should I take Gumball?" She lifted him with ease and looked around, some relief in her eyes. She didn't really look nervous anymore. Instead, she appeared to be more beautiful and relaxed.

"Um, to his bed chambers Miss Fionna." Peppermint Maid said and led her out of the church to the castle the back way. Once in his bedroom, they lied the prince in his bed and removed his jacket and shoes. After Fionna left Pepper stayed behind and shook her head softly. "Dear dear Bubba Gumball. My sweet baby boy." She whispered as she managed to get his pants and undershirt off. After, she slipped on his favorite black tee shirt, and then covered him up. It wasn't odd for her to do that. He had to be cared for beyond the average human, or candy person for that matter, and it was Peppermint Maid's job to do so from day one. Sometimes he would get so stressed he'd have a panic attack, and she'd have to dress him for bed. Pepper was indeed Gumball's mother figure. He called her mom and she called him son when they were in private. She looked at him and let out a long sigh. "You've gotten yourself into a big mess, haven't you sweetheart?"

With this, she dimmed the lights and exited the room, saddened by the struggle. The prince didn't deserve to be tortured like this, neither did the vampire he loved, or Fionna, who had simply been pulled into it. It was just as Cake had put it. A mess. An extremely large, heart-wrenching mess. She headed back down the stairs to see Cake. Peppermint needed to know why she had objected to the wedding at the same time she did, and why Fionna hadn't been upset when she did. She wasn't worried about Marshall because she believed that he'd roll around eventually. Thus, she knew Gumball would be okay again in the future sometime. It would all be okay in a matter of time. All would go back to normal and the issues could be worked through.

Gumball awoke two hours later very slowly. Things were fuzzy at first, but slowly came into vision, only to be blurred again by tears. He turned his head into the pillow and sobbed for at least ten minutes. He missed Marshall so badly that he couldn't seem to function. Bubba wailed into his pillow, thinking maybe he would be rescued by his prince charming. Slowly though, he realized this would not be the case, and curled into the fetal position. He hugged his knees, stopped crying, and began thinking. He had seen Marshall disappear after he played the song. He and Fionna were not actually married, and he didn't see it. Bubba gasped and sat up frantically, springing from the bed. "I'm coming Marshall. I'm coming dear. Stay safe sweetie, I won't be long."

He threw on clothes for going riding. Knee high brown leather boots, khaki riding pants, two long sleeve shirts and a magenta riding coat. He grabbed a bag of things, gloves, blankets, scarves, and a hat, then ran out to Monochromicorn. He explained that they needed to go get Marshall, but not why, and together they took off into the cold midafternoon air.

The Mirrors of Life. Marshall had one destination in mind as he fled like a coward from the scene. Deep in his heart, he had prayed that some miracle could have taken place back there. Maybe Bubba would have stood up for them, or someone in the crowd of guests could have understood his song. It was his last cry for help. His last plea to Gumball to change his mind, and really think about what he was doing. Marshall could tell Bubba didn't really see how much it was hurting him. Standing there behind him at the wedding was the most painful half hour of his life. He couldn't even think at that point. The song he played and sang all came from his heart, not his mind. Now Bubba was married to Fionna as far as he knew, and he didn't want to stick around any longer. It was torture in the purest form.

The vampire walked to his destination, head up under his dark umbrella as the biting cold wind whipped his cheeks. He began to allow the stress and sadness roll off him in waves. The pain would all be gone soon. All of the stressing and anxiety would be gone in the past, along with the horrible thoughts and fears. Loneliness. Marshall's greatest fear was being alone, no doubt in his mind about it. Being alone was so intensely frightening that he decided he could simply not be if he had to live in fear again. For hundreds of years, Marshall had been a solitary man, but not by choice. All he wanted was the tenderness and generosity of a person. He wanted to be in someone's company as often as possible. He found this in Bubba.

He had received more than he hoped for. Not only did he find a person who cared for him and enjoyed his company, he found a person who loved him. Marshall was undeniably in love with him as well. He wasn't afraid anymore at that point. He had a lover, a mate, and a friend. A best friend. Like every good thing in Marshall's life though, it ended. He lost everything he'd always wanted not even a week after finally receiving it. It wasn't fair. He was at his breaking point, and snapped in half. All hope was lost. All tenderness, love, emotion, concern, happiness, and will to live was gone. Sometimes bad things happen to good people. For Marshall, the bad things never ceased. Blow after blow, constantly wearing him down. A constant fear was all he had left now.

As he approached the magical land, he was completely relaxed. It was suddenly very warm and comfortable. He dropped his umbrella, as there was no need for it. He was very at peace as he walked through the silvery puddles to the center of the clearing. His legs and boots stayed dry, as the puddles did not consist of water, but a magical reflective substance. He could see himself crystal clear as he walked quietly. Here, everything was reflective. The trees were made of mirrors and the sky appeared to be one as well. There was no sign of life, but it wasn't silent. Marshall watched and listened as scenes from his life began to play out everywhere he looked. He could hear and see every single moment of his existence. When his eyes flicked to a new spot the scene changed. The Mirrors of Life allowed a person to relive their past. This was not why Marshall came though.

Once successfully to the middle of the large area, Marshall came upon a light blue platform. He very cautiously stepped on it, and the memories ceased to play on the mirrors. He looked out and took a deep breath. It was so serene, and calm. Slowly, the entire world around him turned white. There was absolutely nothing to see but himself. Many would believe this to be horrifying, but it brought on immense tranquility. It was a place for those with troubled souls to go and seek out peace. Marshall removed a box from his pocket and observed it in his hands. Carefully, he removed the item inside.

It was a cursed dagger from the Nightosphere, meant for killing. It had been dipped in an enchanted potion, and cursed. The knife was sharper than a razor blade, thin as a needle, six inches long, and could kill anything with ease. The vampire dropped the box and observed the dagger with keen red eyes. 'Relief.' He thought to himself with a relaxed grin. 'This little knife will bring me sweet relief.' He looked up into the endless white and felt a rush of soothing energy crawl up his body. The place could not have been more tranquil in his final moments.

Marshall held the dagger with two hands, blade pointed towards him. He watched with an intense stare as it seemed to drift closer to his chest all on its own. His mind disconnected from his body and he closed his eyes peacefully. Once lined up, Marshall took a few moments to feel the end of the blade on his coat. It was already cutting the fabric, sharper than any object in any of the worlds that made up Aaa. After a few seconds he looked up and his eyes widened a bit. His mouth hung open a small amount as he breathed evenly through his nose and mouth. His fangs glistened as an innocent smile crawled across his face. He felt warmth spread from his heart across his body. His skin began to warm up too, spreading from his chest. He only felt a tiny bit of pressure as he stood for about a minute, still. All was calm. He was happy, but not really. His eyes adjusted out of focus and he whispered into the nothingness. "Do not fear; all is well." With that, Marshall Lee fell forward and hit the ground. He preferred to take his own life over being cursed to live alone once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Prince Gumball could feel the rush in his head and body as he thought of the thousands of places Marshall could have ran to. A cemetery, his home, the Nightosphere, the woods, to the Ice Queen, maybe even to the Flame Kingdom or Lumpy Space. He could have ran to anywhere in Aaa, to anyone across the land who may help him. Even though he was bundled up, he could already feel the negative effects of a below freezing temperature on his body. He knew that tiny ice crystals would form in the thick syrupy liquid that was his blood. It could shut down his organs and kill him easily if he stayed out there for too long, and Monochromicorn knew this. In Korean, he speaks to Gumball.

"Prince, this is incredibly dangerous. You aren't cut out for this. You're already weak from fainting, and this couldn't be beneficial-"

"I know, lad." Bubba spoke back, eyes still searching for a sign. "It's a risk I'm willing to take." Monochromicorn looked back at him with a pleading glance.

"You're my friend and we both know that this isn't-"

"I don't care!"

"-safe." He finished and sighed, upset. That was when Gumball noticed the boot prints. He gasped and pointed.

"Are those Marshall's!?" Lad soars down to observe them. "They seem his size, don't you think?"

"Yes, and they match his boot print. These are his. Can't he fly though?"

"Yes he can but he probably left them for me-" He blushed and Lad squinted. "-for someone to find! He probably left them for someone to follow."

"Right. Hold on." Bubba clutched some of his hair and bent over his neck into the warmth. He shivered and just as they began to take off, they heard yelling.

"Wait! Wait, Gumball, where in the heck do you think you're going?" Fionna yelled as she rode up behind Monochromicorn on Cake. He stiffened and turned, then began to explain.

"I'm going off to find Marshall Lee Fionna. I saw him disappear and got worried-"

"It's too dangerous for your sugary butt to be out here in this! Plus, you hate Marshall! Maybe not as much as before, but still, you two always make a scene and fight when you're together. I'll go. Get back inside." She argued back, both of them making no progress in the process of finding Marshall. Gumball glared harshly at her and snapped.

"I can handle this Fionna, okay?! I am NOT as fragile as you make me up to be and I do NOT hate anyone!" He barked, causing all three of his friends to tense and look away. Fionna dropped her gaze.

"I am going with you."

"Fine!" He said back with awkward authority, then urged Monochromicorn on with a pat. They followed the tracks for about a half hour, and stopped when they suddenly disappeared at the pools in the Mirrors of Life. Gumball hopped off Lad as he studied the area. Confused, Bubba called out. "Marshall Lee?! Can you hear me?" No response. Only eerie silence and his reflection. Fionna approached behind him, eyes wide.

"I've never been here before..." Cake and Lad met up and followed behind. Gumball stepped into the pools and looked around for any sign of Marshall.

"Why would he come here?" Gumball pondered softly as he began to hear voices, music, and background noise. Every flicker of the eye played a different memory. He bit his lip and saw many things that he wanted to forget all about. They brought on fear and a throbbing headache. So many bad and scary memories began to swarm as they played through his mind. He could faintly hear Fionna scream, and Cake cry. Monochromicorn was neighing loudly. That was the thing about the land. When something horrible happened, the mirrors only reflected horrible memories until days had passed. The darkest times of all of their lives before their very eyes. Shameful, embarrassing, torturous, depressing, frightening, and painful memories blinded them. Frozen in fear, Bubba glanced all around, trying to think of something else, but the grip of the magic was strong.

Everything stopped when he felt the hands of Fionna cover his eyes. He took in a sharp gasp and reached up to hold her arm. She had such a strong heart. She was more powerful than the magic, unlike himself and Lad and Cake. She was strong willed and brave. "Keep your eyes closed. Think of happy things." Gumball turned around and hugged her gently, breathing harshly still. He was incredibly grateful she came. He wouldn't have been able to get out of that without her.

"Thank you, Fionna." She blushed and awkwardly patted his arm.

"Uh, sure thing." She answered back. When Bubba opened his eyes again, all he could see was white. He turned around to see his friends and nodded, then pressed on. After walking for what seemed like an eternity, he discovered Marshall lying on the blue platform. He immediately broke into a full on sprint, Fionna darting right behind him.

"Marshall Lee!? Marshall it's me Bubba! Hey!" He dropped down beside him and rubbed his back. He didn't look any different and there was nothing odd.

"I bet he couldn't escape the scary memories and it made his pass out." She mentioned. "Or maybe he's crying wolf for attention." Bubba rubbed Marshall a little harder and patted him, wondering why he was so still. He understood that Marshall didn't need to breathe in air, so he wasn't really concerned. If the vampire had passed out, he wouldn't be breathing nor would his heart be beating. Fionna frowned deeper. "Marshall get up. This joke really isn't funny anymore, and it never was to start with. You can get attention some other way." With that, she pulled him onto his back, revealing the dagger that was sticking out of his chest. Fionna jumped back, hands over her mouth. It was really... actually... through his heart.

The whole entire world stopped for Bubba. Everything he ever remembered was suddenly gone from his head, except for one objective. Save Marshall's life. He straddled Marshall's body and carefully removed the dagger, then threw it far to the side. He unbuttoned his coat and discovered that is was soaked with blood. It had absorbed it like a sponge, preventing a puddle. He tore open the purple undershirt and examined the wound, then opened one of Marshall's eyes. He lifted a lid to see a glossed over red eye, the pupil restricted to a slit. He bit the inside of his cheek and glided straight into CPR, unsure of how Marshall's always lifeless body could be sparked back to life.

He started with puffs of air into his mouth, only to be spattered with lukewarm blood in his face. He only blinked and began to pump his chest. He rested an ear over his mouth, trying to feel for breath. Nothing. He repeated this six times before slowing down, realizing the Marshall was long gone. Fionna was only able to stare in a horrified shock as she watched her friend try to save her other friend's life, and fail. Cake picked her up and took her away so she didn't have to see it anymore, incredibly afraid herself. What had happened to him?

Bubba quickly began to break down as he moved back to the side of Marshall, tears in his eyes. He lifted him up best he could in his arms and whispered things, calming things, pure terror in his eyes as he held him. "It's alright Marshall Lee, sweetie, its okay..." He pulled him tight and buried his face in the dark hair, trembling softly. He had made a mistake beyond repair. He had caused Marshall so much pain that he ended his own life. The only reason he knew was because of the dagger, and its origin. The most overwhelming sense of guilt rushed over Gumball as he stroked Marshall's cheek and began to cry. He, this man's only hope, only love, betrayed him. He hurt him to a point beyond repair, and lost him forever because of this. Bubba sobbed as he rocked Marshall. "Oh glob, what have I done!? I'm so sorry Marshall! I'm sorry! Bring him back! Somebody please give him back to me! I'll never ask for anything ever again, just, please!" He screamed, and Lad watched from a distance as Gumball leaned down and kissed Marshall. He looked away, head lowering down. "Please... Please, I love him..." Bubba begged as he hugged him closely, shaking now.

"D-Death! We need to bring him to Death!" Fionna struggled away from Cake and grabbed Gumball's face, making him look at her. "We can ask Death for Marshall's soul back. It's our one and only chance. Pick him up." She ordered and Gumball did, struggling a bit. Marshall was very heavy, and Gumball was certainly not strong. He carried him over to Monochromicorn, then sat with Marshall's body in front, leaning the body back into his torso. Fionna and Cake made the portal as Peppermint Maid had done when they had accidently killed Gumball's precious flowers. They entered the Underworld together and ran straight to Death's fortress, avoiding the flesh hungry skeletons by riding Monochromicorn through the air. Bubba continually rubbed back Marshall's jet black hair and promised his body that he would be okay very soon.

As they burst in, Death turned around to see them and smiled creepily, his head made of bone bending a bit. His head was made of a bull's skull, eyes pits of darkness. He slowly stepped near them as Bubba hopped off Lad and carried Marshall's body to the King of the Underworld. "I have been expecting you, Prince of the Candy Kingdom. What is it you seek?" His voice was horribly frightening, as it seemed to sound from everywhere but his mouth. It was deep and low. Bubba nodded softly as he held Marshall closer to him, trying to protect him.

"I seek to bring back m-my friend, Marshall Lee Abadeer, the King of Vampires and Prince of the Nightosphere." His voice was very different than its typical cheerful and warm quality. It was cold as the ice crystals in his blood and dark.

"Ah, your friend? An awful lot of trouble for only a friend..." Death teased, causing tears to form in Gumball's eyes. He glared up at the creature and his facial features contorted in anger.

"I want my friend back, damn it. Right now." He growled, hair standing on end.

"Ah ah ah! Precious pink prince, it isn't as simple as that! Do you know how often an eternal soul comes through these gates?" He drew Gumball on, testing and toying with him. He easily manipulated him to show his dark side that he hid so very well.

"I don't give a damn. I want Marshall Lee back right now. I want to hear his voice and feel his breath! If you do not do as I say I swear to glob-"

"Speak another word and I turn you away with nothing." Bubba clamped his jaw and tears rushed down his cheeks. "That's better. I propose to you a trade."

"Take me. Take my life instead-"

"Prince, an eternal soul is far more precious than an average candy person's. That will simply not do. I wish to make a treaty between the Nightosphere, and my Underworld. A treaty that will form an alliance between our worlds." Bubba began to open his mouth in agreement, and Fionna squealed.

"NO!" She ran up to him, looking into Bubba's eyes. "If they join forces chaos and hell will combine and take over the entire surface world. Your entire Kingdom, every surface dweller will die or become slaves." Gumball stopped and pulled Marshall closer, closing his eyes and thinking to himself. Fionna blushed and went to hug Cake, afraid. After about a minute of silence Bubba opened his eyes and spoke.

"How about we create a wager of sorts."

"Ah, now you're talking boy. What are the terms?"

"If you win you keep Marshall's eternal soul and get the treaty of peace you desire. If I win, I get Marshall back and you allow all of us home safe and sound."

"That would be a splendid idea. Because you suggested, what is the activity?"

"Ch-chess. A game of chess. One single match, no magic or help may be involved. Only our minds." Death grinned again. He could read minds, easily anticipate Gumball's every move, and beat him out without hardly trying.

"That sounds perfect." A table with two chairs and a chess board appeared, pieces all set to go. He motioned Bubba to sit, and sat on his side.

"You may make the first move. I bid you good luck, you're going to need it."


	13. Chapter 13

Gumball glanced down at Marshall's calm face once before handing him to Fionna, who took him back to Cake and Monochromicorn. She suddenly began to cry, tense and scared. If Gumball lost this game, he lost a lot more than his friend. She hadn't heard him declare his love aloud, as she was crying very distracted by Cake. She still had no idea how he felt about Marshall, and what he did the night before their wedding. Lad decided to not ask any questions because he was a lot wiser than many of the candy citizens. Cake and Peppermint had discussed between another just why they stood up in protest. Cake, Pepper, and Lad all knew the secret that was slowly leaking out. All were trusted friends, wise beyond their years and very accepting. They all understood that love came in many different forms, no matter who or what it was between. They understood that no man or woman can really choose who they truly fall in love with. For Bubba, it was Marshall. For Marshall, it was Bubba.

Death watched as Gumball took his seat and began to observe the pieces. "Leave now and nothing is gained nor lost." He gives a final warning, and Gumball makes the first move with a fire in his eyes.

"I am fixing my mistake, and if I fail, I'll go down knowing that I followed my instincts." He watched as Death moved his piece. Bubba countered, and so on. Half way through, Bubba began to notice that Death was anticipating and countering every single move successfully, knocking out Gumball's pieces and weakening him. "You- you're cheating!" He cried out, hands trembling. "You're not playing by the rules!"

"Ah, but I am! You see, I distinctly remember you stating nothing but our minds could be used to play. I can read yours with mine... It isn't cheating. I'm only using my mind and that's all there is to it. Sorry..." He grinned and Bubba felt a lump rise in his throat. He began to wipe away tears as he lost control and broke down. The game wasn't even over and he was falling apart, already headed down the dreaded path to failure. He struggled to keep composure as Death simply dragged him on, using words that Marshall would say. "Sometimes bold decisions pay off... Most times, they do not. I'm very sorry Gumball dear, but it appears you aren't going to get out of this one."

Bubba squirmed in his chair and closed his eyes. He allowed every thought clear his mind. He was a fantastic chess player, and he knew it. There was no need to choke now. He had memorized every single way to win a chess game, and knew each by heart. He sat back and wiped his eyes, allowing his mind to stay empty. He moved his piece and Death frowned, unable to read any thoughts. He countered Gumball anyway, who returned by knocking a piece off with a grin. He was back in it.

Several hours passed. Sometimes it took up to twenty minutes for a move to be made. A lot was at stake, and neither of them planned on losing. Fionna hid into Cake as she watched with wide eyes, nervous, but hopeful. "You can do it Gummy Prince, I know it..." She purred, and Gumball smiled. He knew he could do it. He was a genius, and had perfected the game of chess through dedication and practice. He watched Death with a grin as he quickly began to get ahead in the game.

"Check mate." Gumballs pink hand knocked out Death's king in one fluid motion and he stood. "Return Marshall's soul to his body this instant and allow us out."

"Fine. He may escape Death once, but it doesn't happen twice." He returned Marshall's soul to the body and the wound on his chest healed and closed. Marshall coughed and sat up with a gasp, then leaned back with an uncomfortable moan. Fionna supported his head and hugged him very tight, crying with joy.

"M-Marshall! You're back!" She held him close and he blushed, then hugged her back.

"H-Hey Fi... What am I back from exactly?" He rubbed his eyes, then his temples, not feeling very well. It felt as if he was forgetting something, or missing something important.

"Your death, you d-died! You were dead and Gumball won back your soul! You're okay...!" She squeezed him close and he rested on her, feeling insanely weak. He searched his mind, thinking sluggishly.

"Who saved me?"

"Gumball did!" She squeaked happily as Bubba approached and took his turn. He knelt down and hugged Marshall tight, sobbing with joy. Marshall blushed deeply and awkwardly hugged back, a confused look on his face. He closed his eyes and patted his back thankfully.

"I could never repay you for s-saving me, sir." He said shakily and he began to pull away. Bubba pulled back and pulled his own arms back into his chest, observing Marshall with wide, worried eyes. Something wasn't right. They should have been kissing and snuggling and crying and embracing another by now.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, reaching his hand out and pressing it to Marshall's forehead. He closed his eyes and blushed at the caring gesture, not opposed.

"Uh, yeah, for the most part. I feel sick and tired. Can I ask who you are again? I'm a little disoriented, I didn't catch it the first time. I'm Marshall Lee..." He introduced himself softly. Fionna covered her mouth with her hands and looked up to Bubba, who turned his head slowly to look at Death. He was grinning maniacally, enjoying the suffering.

"It isn't hard to make friends, right? I mean, you'll be best buds again in no time. I thought Marshall would want you to know how it felt to be abandoned by a very best friend... What goes around comes around, Prince Gumball. Life isn't a game that can be restarted for free... There's always a catch."

Suddenly, the world began to blur and all five of them felt a rush through their bodies. They were sent back to the surface world safely as promised, and Gumball sat in shock, biting his lip to keep from crying. He brushed away some snow, stood, and calmly walked off into the distance a bit. He now knew how Marshall had felt when he was at the alter with Fionna, preparing to promise his heart to another. Abandoned, alone, and afraid. Only this time, for him, it was because the memory of the relationship had been lost. Cake followed, understanding that he needed help now more than ever.

"Gumball..." She began, approaching him. The wind blew hard and whistled in their ears and he completely lost it. He sat down and sobbed, rocking himself back and forth. Everything they became, everything they did, every word they spoke was no longer relevant. Bubba now understood the extensive feeling of Marshall's pain. He wanted to kill himself at that very moment; just allow the extreme cold weather to freeze him inside and out. Cake sighed. "Gumball we need to get inside."

"I'd rather stay here. Take Marshall to safety and leave me behind. I- I give up. I don't want to fight or struggle or hurt anyone anymore. I'm a horrible excuse for a man. What I did to Marshall was unforgivable and I truly deserve to sit here and die. It seems a fitting punishment..." He looked out, and whispered. "He'll never love me again, so I'm all out of luck. I know how he feels now. Life isn't worth living alone." Cake sighed and looked around nervously.

"Come on now Prince. We need to go inside."

"I don't want to live anymore okay!? Marshall will NEVER remember and we will NEVER be together!" He yells at Cake who slaps him hard across the face in response.

"That's for dragging Fionna into the middle of a forbidden love affair! For lying to her and giving her false hope! And damn it Gumball, I swear you're genius but when it comes to common sense, there isn't much! You do what your mind tells you, second guess everything, and do not follow your heart. Look how that turned out! And honestly, Marshall is one hundred percent gay, and he didn't realize it until he met you. He'll realize it again because you're his true love! When you felt Marshall's forehead he blushed and allowed it. We all saw it. There is a chance that you two can get back together. It will take a lot of work and time and patience but Marshall will love you back eventually. We all didn't go on this huge ordeal just to have you give up at the end! Now get your Gummy ass over there and get Marshall inside the castle at once! It's below freezing out here and neither of you are meant to last in the cold! Get up NOW!" She pulled him and he jumps up, blushing while rubbing his cheek, then walked to Marshall and picked him up. The vampire shivered while turning into Bubba's body slowly. At least he had some heat.

Bubba carried Marshall all the way to his bedroom upstairs and closed the door. He started the bath and it began to fill with warm water. Once it was full, he helped a very weak Marshall get out of his clothing. Personally Marshall didn't care if this man saw any of him or not. He was a guy and all guys had similar parts. Gumball steadied Marshall as he slipped out of his underwear, then helped him step into the tub and lower down into the water. Marshall leaned back into the tub and closed his eyes, exhausted and hungry. His stomach growled loudly and he opened his eyes with a blush.

"Uh, just ignore that." He whispered as he noticed this devastated look on the pink prince's face. Bubba sprung up and smiled half-heartedly.

"No no. I'll get you something right away." He rushed off and had a bowl of warm tomato soup made. He brought it up with apples and strawberries, plus some red velvet cake. He had a small glass of alcohol as well to help relax Marshall's mind. When he came back, the vampire was asleep against the back of the tub. There were some major bags under his eyes, and Bubba felt entirely guilty for waking him, but rubbed his shoulder anyways. He needed to get food in him. "Marshall Lee... Wake up bud." The vampire did with a blush and grunted a bit, then yawned.

"Sorry, I just dozed off, it wasn't intentional." He blushed and rubbed his eyes then splashed his face, trying to wake up. He winced a bit and rubbed his chest, as it was still healing inside. Bubba handed Marshall the soup and he moaned, the smell enticing. He quickly began to slurp the red, and almost fell asleep while eating. He nodded off and jumped a bit, then blushed, so embarrassed.

"It's alright." He massaged Marshall's shoulders to help him stay awake, and it worked. He was able to eat the entire meal and take the small alcohol shot. It almost immediately filled his gut with warmth, and made him even more tired. Gumball held Marshall's head softly and he shifted with an uncomfortable moan.

"I have to take a leak." He shakily began to stand and a horrible blush spread all over Bubba's face. He helped Marshall stand and step out, and the naked vampire stumbled into Bubba, so intensely shaky from being passed away for the hours he was. "I- I'm so sorry sir." Gumball supported him and helped him over to the toilet. He let Marshall go once he was steady and backed away, but had to catch him again as he began to nod off. Gumball wrapped his arms around Marshall's torso and held him still, fighting excitement as his front pressed to Marshall's bum. The entire ordeal was awkward.

"Should I go on out now?"

"Nah, I need your h-help to steady me." Marshall said, and Bubba closed his eyes tight and bit his lip as the vampire did his business. He was certainly still good old Marshall, shameless personality and all. He felt himself turn red as he felt the muscles relax and heard the sound of water hitting water when Marshall released his bladder. He thought he was going to die of embarrassment by the time the toilet flushed, then turned even brighter red when he heard, "C-could you help me back to the tub?"

"O-Of course." He held Marshall's waist and supported him as they managed their way back over. It was so awkward for Bubba, knowing that Marshall didn't remember him at all but didn't care if he saw his body or not. The vampire slipped back in and Bubba put a pillow behind his head. He smiled softly and closed his eyes tiredly, grabbing Gumball's hand before he pulled it away.

"What did you say your name was kid?" He asked tiredly. Bubba stepped closer and rested his other hand on top of the vampire's.

"Bubba G-Gumball. Prince of the Candy Kingdom sir." He said quickly, smiling a bit for him. Marshall nodded and closed his eyes.

"I- I trust you. Stay with me..." He whispered as he drifted away. Bubba nodded and rubbed his hand as he fell deeply asleep.

"Always and forever more. Sleep well." Bubba relaxed as Marshall's head sunk into the pillow, and he snuck in a soft kiss right before he completely slipped into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Bubba felt an entire rush of hope as he swore he felt the vampire kiss him back. He wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was because Marshall was disoriented and tired, or that he simply liked kissing, or that maybe he remembered Bubba somewhat. He knew that he wouldn't get a chance to ask because Marshall was already asleep with his head tilted to the side. Gumball constantly regulated the water temperature after he picked up Marshall's clothes and sent them downstairs to the laundry room to be washed. After this, he walked into his room and selected some clothing for his now ex-boyfriend. 'Maybe someday,' Bubba wondered to himself, 'He'll remember me and we'll be happy again.' He knew Marshall would hate his choice of clothing, but really didn't have any other options. A pair of purple sweats that were too big for Gumball and would fit Marshall fine, and a big warm pink hoodie with purple stripes. He knew none of his boxers would fit Marshall, as his waist was much smaller. Not to mention it'd be a little odd for Marshall when he woke up, so Gumball simply disregarded the idea.

As soon as Marshall's skin began to prune and he was thoroughly warmed, Bubba drained the tub and used a warm towel to dry Marshall's black hair, and his body. He bit his lip awkwardly while he took a corner of the towel to dry Marshall's privates. He had to stop when the vampire became aroused and sat a minute to compose himself. It was really hard to ignore, but Gumball himself had been turned on majorly by it, and was fighting to keep control of his own body. The vampire moaned and shifted in the tub sleepily, and Bubba dressed him with great effort and dedication. After spending about ten minutes on that, he carried Marshall to his bed and lied him down under the covers for a nice long nap. Despite this, the vampire was still restless from his excitement. Bubba stood at the edge of the bed, hands over his eyes, and took a very long and slow deep breath, trying his best to calm down and clear the dirty needy thoughts swimming in his head. He bit his lip and counted to himself, focusing on relaxing.

Marshall woke up very slowly to see the pink prince in his flustered state, the bulge in his pants an unmistakable erection in full force. He blushed and closed his eyes again, way confused. He quickly realized that he in fact had one too, and it was very uncomfortable. He opened his eyes again to observe the prince and smiled a bit. It was actually kind of cute how embarrassed he was over a silly little erection. The vampire's red eyes watched for a while and his pupils slowly dilated because of the sexual attraction he had to him. Bubba, still unaware that Marshall was awake, sat and leaned over his lap on the side of the bed. Marshall pulled the covers up to his chest and asked a question.

"Uh, sir Gumball? Did you kiss me before I fell asleep in the tub?" Gumball felt the heat in his cheeks as he jumped in surprise and quickly looked over and into Marshall's pretty red eyes. He nodded softly and adjusted his crown, thoroughly embarrassed.

"You can call me Bubba. And yes, sir Abadeer. I did. I'm sorry."

"Call me Marshall. And don't worry about it." He said nonchalantly. "I noticed that you have this excitement in your pants..."

"W-Well- Yeah! So do you..." He looked at the ceiling, incredibly embarrassed now.

"I know. I got one in my sleep. I felt something touching me."

"Are- Are you serious?" Bubba looked back with wide eyes.

"Mhm. I swear I felt touching..." He raised his eye brow and Bubba almost fell off the bed.

"I was only drying you off I swear on my life and Kingdom! I would never ever-" Marshall cut Bubba off by pressing his forefinger to the kid's lips.

"Hush. I have a headache and you carrying on doesn't help. Why the heck am I dressed like cotton candy?"

"I'm so sorry Marshall Lee. I'm panicked and those are the only warm clothes I have that fit you! I'll just go." He frantically squirmed out of the bed and Marshall caught his arm and pulled him back. Bubba squeaked and watched with wide eyes as Marshall pinned him down and looked deep in his eyes.

"I am attracted to you. I can't explain it. I don't understand why, and I don't care. Were both men and I know this isn't right, but I really don't care. I don't know if you did something to me or I'm just the neediest creature alive at this very moment. Just shut up and hold still because I am going to kiss you. Got it?" He said intensely, and Bubba blushed and nodded quickly, closing his eyes. He could only moan as he felt Marshall straddle his hips and purposefully press their erections together. Marshall made out with Bubba, opening his mouth and indulging in the sweet taste of bubblegum. It was so familiar and comforting, and the kid was a fantastic kisser much to the vampire's surprise. Bubba had definitely gotten a lot better since their first kiss, and was able to match and even surpass Marshall's very harsh passion.

Bubba moaned submissively, used to being on the bottom and not complaining. Being laid by the sexiest man he'd ever met was certainly nothing to be upset about. He reached up and ran his hand through Marshall's hair, evoking a moan of happiness from the vampire himself. Bubba chuckled and held him closer. "O-Oh Marshall...!" He cried out into the air, hoping to evoke the memories and feelings they once shared. It was working. He was slowly becoming more and more comfortable with the pink prince, and enjoying their sensual activities immensely. Bubba grabbed Marshall's bum and squeezed, drawing a long and thrilled rusty moan from deep inside the vampire. Finally, things felt like they could be on the path to happiness.

"Bubba!? I heard what happened and saw you carrying Marshall? Glob, are you alright!?" It was Peppermint Maid, who was frantic and fearful, but relieved. Neither Marshall nor Bubba had heard her as they were to infatuated with each other to notice their surroundings. She opened the door to see Marshall on top of Gumball, pulling his shirt up. She gasped and Marshall shifted gears before Bubba even knew what was going on. The vampire bared his fangs as a threat to Gumball and pulled him up by his shirt.

"You ass hole! What in the hell is your problem!? Why am I here?! Where am I!? You've kidnapped me and hurt me, damn it!"

"Marshall, what are you-!? What!?" Bubba squealed as Peppermint rushed over and shoved Marshall off of the prince.

"Don't touch a hair on his head you horrible beast! He loves you and saved your life!" Bubba pulled far back and glared at Marshall with a scowl, then slowly softened. There was a lot of fear in his eyes. Someone had walked in on him doing something very unaccepted in society; kissing a man. Gumball stood and moved over to him calmly.

"Pepper lay off please. He isn't trying to be mean. It's his way off defending himself when he's scared."

"Hey!" Marshall frowned and backed up, feeling cornered. "Th-that is a lie you... ass!" Bubba rolled his eyes and moved over to Marshall, then kissed him softly. His eyes widened and he blushed, but didn't pull away or struggle in protest.

"She knows that we like another. It's okay tough guy. Settle down. No one is judging or discriminating you for who you are..." Gumball rubbed his cheeks and Marshall leaned into his caress. He smiled a bit and reached up, resting his hand over Bubba's pink one. Peppermint Maid nodded and backed out, closing the door to give them some much needed space. Marshall hugged him and stood, then whispered to him.

"So... we know another? Are we a thing? We... we kissed like we were."

"Yeah. We've made it to tier fifteen..." He chuckles softly. "Twice. We are- we were- very close."

"Ah." Marshall nods softly. "Sex huh? Wow..." He observes Bubba and his body with a judgmental gaze. "Yeah I could definitely see me having at you. Full force." He laughed when Bubba blushed hugely and looked down, super embarrassed to be talking so openly about it. He chuckled though, so relieved that Marshall was accepting of his own feelings rather than being hateful. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed him again. "Look, I don't remember anything, and I'm so awfully sorry about that. I do think though that I'm willing to work at it... at us." He smiled warmly, and Bubba began to cry. This alarmed Marshall and he bit his lip. "No no no... Don't cry, kid, I didn't mean to make you cry..."

"Don't worry, it isn't you..." Bubba smiled and hugged him tight. "Well... It- it is you. I love you... I hope you'll learn to love me again. It's just scary, to know that everything we were is gone, and we have to work from the bottom up... I'm not known for being brave..." He wiped his tears and cried harder, but slowly stopped as he felt the solid warm hands of Marshall on his forearms.

"I'm not sure how, but you saved my life. You saved my life and I love you for it. You're the most heroic person I've ever met, maybe besides Fi, but I couldn't thank you enough. And not only that, but you are a fine looking man Sir Gumball..." He grinned, taking his hands to the button on Gumball's riding pants. The prince blushed and took Marshall's hands away by holding them.

"Not yet sweet guy. We- we need to rebuild us. I mean, I want to learn more about you, and I want you to know about me. I feel we rushed it before, and we do have a second chance to do it right."

"We didn't do it the right way?"

"Not... not really. We rushed it and kept it secret and it was for surely love but... The feelings were forbidden." Bubba trails off innocently with sad eyes. "I don't want it to be like that this time."

"I... I guess that's fair. Um... Tell me all about yourself. How are you a man made of candy? What do you like? Favorite food? Color? Activity? Where did you grow up? I would like to know it all. Everything about you..." Marshall asked, figuring they had to start somewhere. Why not cover it all? He wasn't fond of sharing his own past, and knew he would have to eventually. He would much rather get into the kid's pants than dig up sad old memories, but if that's what Bubba wanted, that's what he got. Marshall crossed his legs and held Gumball's hands, settling down to listen. Bubba took a long, deep breath, some fear in his eyes and composure.

"You swear you won't judge me? I trust you... I haven't really told anybody what I actually think I'm gonna tell you right now..." He looked up shyly. Marshall patted his lap and Bubba crawled over and sat there trustingly.

"I'm listening. Let me try and take some troubles away." The vampire wrapped his arms around Bubba and pressed his cheek to the top of Gumball's head. He melted into Marshall in return. Step by step, they'd rebuild their love, starting with learning about another.


	15. Chapter 15

"O-okay, I'll start with my past." Bubba began, eyes watery and rimmed with fear. He kept hidden in Marshall's chest quietly, taking a shaky breath. The vampire rubbed his back smoothly, waiting very patiently for him find his words and tell his story. Gumball had such trouble with this. He didn't know where to begin, and it was a lot to suddenly throw on Marshall all at once, especially now that he lost the memory of their relationship and Bubba himself. Deep down though, he knew Marshall was familiar with him, and loved him. After at least twenty minutes, Marshall calmly suggested a different topic.

"Why don't we start with why the heck I don't remember you, then work our way into the deep stuff. Does that sound okay?" The vampire was a totally different person when he was with Bubba. He was so calm and nice and patient, coaxing him through gentle persuasion. Any other person, and Marshall would just be a typical pain in the rear end.

"Oh, yes. Yes, that would be easier. Thank you for relieving the pressure off me." He mentioned appreciatively. Marshall nodded and smiled, his fangs showing a bit.

"Don't mention it. I am your forbidden lover..." He chuckles. Bubba nods and gives Marshall the entire recap of the day's events. It was just turning seven o'clock on the same day of the wedding, even though it felt like weeks ago to the prince. He gave a long description of the ceremony, what had happened after Marshall left, and what Marshall had done to himself. Bubba described how he and Fionna and Cake and Monochromicorn risked themselves to save him, how Bubba beat Death in a risky bet over a chess game, and how Cake slapped him in the face to motivate him to get on with his life. Marshall listened intently, eyes squinted slightly, as he tried very hard to remember this. He didn't doubt Bubba's story at all- after all, he only told the truth. After Bubba gave the spiel, Marshall kissed him gently. "I am all caught up now. Thank you."

"You don't have any questions? You aren't mad at me?"

"No, kid. Relax. I'm here to listen and be your rock. I want to get to know you on a deeper level than we were before."

"Y-yes, of course!" Bubba nodded quickly and kissed Marshall on his forehead. "What I am going to say may disturb you. You'll be the first person to know besides Pepper, myself, and the Candy King before me."

"Alright. I'll keep your secret safe. No need to worry." He blushed, feeling very important to be trusted with such classified information. "I'll keep you safe." He said with a definite promise. Bubba nodded and leaned on Marshall, relaxing his mind and body, embracing Marshall's presence before he began.

"I am not a natural born being. I was made in a laboratory by the Candy King to be his genius and clever creation that would rule the Kingdom after his passing. I am one hundred percent a project, created with sperm from a once living human man and the egg of a candy woman. I don't think either of them are still alive. He put them together and grew me." Bubba shivered very hard, disgusted by the thought of it. "As I became bigger in his womb simulator, he operated and rewired my brain to give me the power of intelligence, photographic memory, and so on. He prioritized my thoughts, feelings, emotions, behaviors, sexuality, likes, dislikes, and opinions all before I was even born. Obviously he made a mistake, because I was supposed to be wired to be attracted to women, but I am attracted to men. I am not my own true self. I am someone else's blueprints and planning brought to life. I am not my own person. I feel- I am- essentially, just a robot." Bubba wasn't crying yet, and didn't seem fearful or upset at all. More angry than anything else. Marshall stoked the back of his head softly, easing his pain a bit.

"I'm still listening. Be strong..." Marshall whispered softly, and Bubba relaxed a moment more before speaking up once more.

"Pepper raised me, but I believe growing up has been the hardest part. For many obvious reasons, candy DNA and human DNA don't really mix that well. The King did a decent job for how hard it is, but there were so many flaws. As a child I had to be stretched out in order to grow. Candy bones don't do so on their own. It hurt so bad to be stretched out every two months. That doesn't affect me as badly now, but I still have to be stretched until I turn 22. The flaw that affects me the most today as it did then was my digestion. All my organs are a mix of candy and human flesh. I can eat little bits of food every now and then, but if I do that, I risk a belly ache. I thrive off the nutrition Pepper gives to me intravenously once a day at around lunch time. It's a clear white liquid chopped full of all the stuff I need to live. Vitamins and proteins and all that good stuff. I have never eaten a full meal of anything. It could kill me." He says sadly, eyes closed as he just sat back and let it out. Marshall was crying now, tears sliding down his cheeks one after another. He was silent though. He didn't want to make Bubba upset because he was. This poor kid didn't deserve any of the shit he had to deal with.

"I'm so sorry Bubba. You have such a brave heart."

"Thank you Marshall. As I was growing up, the King never paid much attention to me. Only to snap if I didn't answer a math question correctly or if I misspelled a word. He would hit me for being a dumb kid. 'I designed you to be smart, not stupid,' he'd say. Pepper couldn't stop him, because if she did she'd have been fired, and I would have been totally alone. He died before I turned five. As I grew and attended school I was miserable, being so feminine because of the color of my skin and the clothing I wore. I was a little out of proportion after being stretched so often. I was bullied relentlessly. I was always in pain and someone would rip on me for a limp. Oh Marshall, not one person left me alone in school. They either wanted me to do their homework or to bully me. I had no friends..." His voice trailed off. "At about fourteen I began to experience hormones and neediness. No girls were appealing though. I often found myself thinking about falling in love with a prince charming who could take all my pain away." Marshall squeezed Gumball's hand, reminding him he was still there, and that it was okay. "I felt though that I was beginning to believe all the mean things they told me. That I was a girly boy who wanted a boyfriend. As much as I hated to admit it, it was true. I wanted a boyfriend so badly. No one in my entire school was gay, and no one I had ever met was either until I met you. You hid it so well at first that I couldn't tell." Marshall blushed. He really didn't know that he was gay himself until an hour or so ago.

"Oh, Bubba..." Marshall wiped his own eyes, but Bubba wasn't finished yet. He kissed under Marshall's jaw simply and sighed.

"I was sure that I was going to be lonely my entire life. I knew I'd have a lovely wife and she would be wonderful, but I would never truly love her."

"What were you going to do about an heir?"

"Just... have one." Bubba blushed deeply and Marshall did the same. "Women's bodies aren't really attractive to me, and having sex with a girl doesn't sound good at all, but I would have just sucked it up and done it. People would get worried if I had no child, so..." He shrugged sadly, but was immensely relieved that it hadn't turned out that way.

"Oh." Marshall blushed softly.

"One time I practiced kissing for the perfect guy on my pillow." Bubba said suddenly, telling a random and sweet secret little secret, lightening the mood. Marshall chuckled.

"Oh yeah? You naughty boy..." He kissed his head and temple. "I've done worse things to pillows..."

"Oh glob... Like...?"

"Yeah. I was a lonely lonely guy for a long time. I eventually got a girlfriend but she wasn't... wasn't really my type. We never did it. I liked her a little at first, but I knew my heart wasn't in it, and she ended up being a horrible sicko. That was... a dark time in my life." He said with a soft chuckle. Bubba hugged him around the neck.

"That's alright big guy. Everybody has them. Everyone makes mistakes and gets in a sour situation." He smiled and cuddled up to Marshall. "Luckily I have you now, and we'll make this relationship go smooth and well. As scary as it is, we'll go public, and just hope they accept us. If they don't, then..."

"We'll figure that out when we get there, alright?"

"Alright." He relaxes into Marshall, feeling like the weight of the universe was off his shoulders. That secret was so hard to keep to himself. Now that someone else knew, it wasn't half as bad. "It's your turn to tell me about you, if you want. I'm a lot better now. Thank you for listening and being my rock."

"No problem kid. Now... where do I begin?"


	16. Chapter 16

"You can start anywhere. With anything. Just remember that I'm here to make it better for you like you did for me. I love you and am supportive of you." Gumball smiled and held one of Marshall's hands. He smiled as he felt the prince's pink lips graze across the soft spot on his neck. It was amazing to have someone to talk to. To have someone he could really trust.

"Alright Bubba. Thanks..." He takes a deep breath and concentrates for a minute, trying to pull out old memories that were stored deep in his mind. "As you probably already know, I am 1003 years old. I had a human mom and dad at one point but I don't remember them. They were taken from me before I really got old enough to understand who they were. The Lich broke free and destroyed everyone and everything, like he tried to do once again a few months ago. It was pure evil. According to Simone I was spared, and everyone in my village but myself died. She noticed that I had been bitten by a vampire. My mom. Being a demon she found me in the wreckage first, dying of hunger. She bit me and made me a vampire, helped me eat, but had to leave suddenly. I don't really know why. I was only six. I managed to survive by myself until Simone found me and helped me. I thank glob for her every night. The creatures that were created in the apocalypse would have surely killed me without her." He chuckled at Bubba's overwhelmed face.

"Oh Marshall... I'm so sorry. The... The Ice Queen is who were talking about, right?"

"Yes sir. The Ice Queen. Simone." He sighs sadly.

"Why in the heck does she capture me all the time and try to make me her husband!? She's a complete lunatic!" Marshall stiffens.

"Quit it. It isn't her fault she's like that."

"We'll it couldn't be anyone else's fault but her own. She's a psycho-"

"Shut up!" Marshall yells at him, suddenly very angered by how rude Gumball was being, even though he wasn't really trying. Marshall blushed and quickly apologized. "I... I'm sorry. But you're insulting the very woman who basically raised me and loved me and saved my life. Without her I'd be dead and you'd be marrying a woman. I love her."

"Right. I really am sincerely sorry I interrupted you Marshall. I swear I won't do it again. I sweat." He said with a twinge of fear in his voice. Marshall blushed and looked into Bubba's eyes to apologize.

"I'm really sorry I yelled. I know she does those crazy things. She tried to make out with me once when she invited herself over to write a song. She really looks up to me and my musical talents. She's lonely, that's all. But it's the crown that makes her crazy. She was so normal and nice, but I remember that every time she put it on she had a harder time coming back to her normal self... She changed a little every single time she put the damn thing on her head. Sometimes I begged her not to do it but she did and every time I was horrified that she wouldn't come back. I was eight when Simone turned into the Ice Queen for good. She and I still stuck together, until I was twelve, but she was real weird after that. I took care of myself from then on. I spent about one hundred years on my own until my mom was able to find me and take me down to the Nightosphere. I hated that place so I kinda just left one day after my 400th birthday." Marshall sighed softly.

"Wow Marshall. Your life sounds... simply incredible." Bubba spoke softly, eyes sad as he drew little invisible hearts on Marshall's forearm, being gentle and concentrating on him.

"Not a good incredible though. By 400 I was the way I am now. I decided to stop aging at 21, so I've been this way for a while. I'm wise in experience and common sense, I can speak several languages, and can write and read a few of those, I can transform into different creatures with ease, I am musically inclined, I can play basketball, but I do not know how to read or write the English language. I obviously speak it." He chuckled, and Bubba nodded.

"I could teach you, don't worry."

"I also cannot do math other than elementary addition and subtraction. Never got around to it."

"Oh glob Marshall math is the best! It can prove anything!" Bubba geeked out, gasping. "It would be so fun to teach you! Math can prove every and all bits of chemical reactions and help explain how machines work, plus so much more! It's so fun! There's also this thing called physics, but I've only heard about it. I haven't found a book on it yet. It is the coolest stuff though- apparently, it can explain through math and theories how the world actually works!" He squealed, getting so excited over something so silly. Marshall smiled, loving how intensely thrilled Gumball was getting. It made him very happy.

"Really? That's quite interesting. Tell me more." Bubba's eyes brightened. Marshall was really asking him about his passion, no matter how intensely lame it was.

"Well guess what!"

"I don't know. Tell me. What?"

"It explains the force of gravity, and velocity, and acceleration, and all types of forces, and light waves, and sound waves, and conductivity, and even- get this- protons and neutrons and electrons in electricity!" He took a deep breath in and Marshall chuckled softly, hugging him.

"My own little genius." Bubba blushes and looks up, glowing with happiness. Someone finally asked him about the two things in his life he loved to do. Math and science. Gumball squealed in joy and squeezed Marshall tight.

"No one has ever asked or cared about my efforts! I mean, other scientists have, but no one I've cared about has! Oh Marshall it feels SO good to be praised... You have no idea! It means so much to me..." He gasped a bit as he's suddenly snuggled tight. He chuckled. "It's almost like you never forgot me."

"I feel as if I've known you for a lifetime. I feel so good around you. I'm not afraid to say I love you too. I don't doubt that I did prior to the memory loss and I feel it in my bones now. I love you." He said softly, gorgeous black hair in his eyes as he smiled down on Bubba, who smiled up with the biggest cheeky grin. He had never felt so good. "I am going to marry you one day kid. I promise." Bubba blushed deeply and looked up again in aw, lips slightly parted, eyes widening as he ran the sentence through his head over and over. He studied Marshall, who held up his pinky to confirm the promise. He smiled softly, fangs showing slightly.

"P-promise?" He spoke hesitantly, holding up his pinky by Marshall's.

"I promise. Cross my heart." He pinky promised Bubba, then drew an 'X' over his heart, that now had a very faint beat. Bubba did the same to his own, then watched as Marshall leaned in to kiss him warmly. He slowly allowed his eyes to close as he felt sparks of pleasure in their kiss. Although they were polar opposites, they were in love. Marshall ran his fingers through Bubba's hair, and the prince gripped the front of Marshall's sweatshirt in his hands. He moaned softly, weakly, showing his gratitude for his lover. Bubba blushed as Marshall pulled away, and asked "So, we'll go on an actual date as an actual couple sometime soon. Oh- and Bubba, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Y-yes!" He smiled and squished Marshall tight with joy. He squeaked a bit, and pecked the top of his head. The cold blooded vampire could hardly believe he was acting this way. So soft and kind and cute and nice. Typically he wasn't like this, but Bubba manipulated him in ways he didn't understand. He didn't care though- It felt so good to be in love. Most importantly though, they needed each other in order to be truly happy, so it worked out well.

"So, where will our first date be?" Marshall yawned softly, rubbing Bubba's back skin on skin after pulling his shirt up a bit. The pink prince smiled softly, suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion and happiness. Marshall's back rub and warm caress was soothing. Bubba leaned into him and closed his eyes, trying to think.

"Well, it is a-almost Christmas... Maybe we can... go sh-shopping for... gifts. Or... Or..." He tries to spit out the second idea, but the way Marshall was rubbing on him put him to sleep in seconds. He passed out into the vampire, breathing softly and slowly. Marshall lied on his back with Bubba on top, and pulled the covers up. After closing his own eyes, he fell asleep rather quickly as well. Their torsos were pressed together because of their sleeping position, and it didn't take long for their hearts to beat in sync with one another.


	17. Chapter 17

Bubba was the first to wake, after dropping about a foot from the top of Marshall to the bed. He grunted a bit and smiled, then slowly reached up and pulled the levitating vampire into his open and loving arms. Peacefully, he fell asleep again after he let Marshall go to resume his sleep. He had woken up though, and lowered down to rest on the bed. He curled into Bubba, still in his pink sweat shirt and purple pants. Bubba did the same, embracing Marshall in his peaceful sleep. Finally, they were both stress free. The vampire eventually drifted away again, feeling the exhausting after effects of cheating death. Hours passed peacefully, the thick drapes blocking the sun and any sense of time passing.

At about one, there were several bangs on Gumball's door so loud that Marshall jumped in fear as he woke. He transformed into a defensive angry beast, moving in front of Bubba in an attempt to protect him from the mysterious threat. Bubba himself woke with a squeal and hid behind Marshall. "Who- who is it?" Gumball called out, voice shaken.

"IT IS FIONNA AND I EXPECT ANSWERS RIGHT THIS SECOND!" She screamed, pounding on the door again. Marshall turned back into his typical human form and looked at Gumball with sad eyes.

"I think the jig is up bud. She seems to have connected the dots. Or someone threw us under the bus..." He spoke as Gumball stood and walked to the door. The pounding continued.

"Just stay back and don't let her see you yet. I have a hell of a lot of explaining to do." He took a deep breath and opened the door. Fionna stared at him harshly. "Listen Fionna, I can explain everything. I-"

"I don't wanna hear the whole entire stupid butt story alright? I don't. I want you to tell me in five sentences or less what is happening. Are we going to try to be married again or not?"

"No Fionna, I do not want you to waste any more time or effort on me than you already have. I am in love with someone else and was too afraid to say it before. I let things go way too far. I love you, but not in the way you want me to. For that, I am incredibly sorry."

"I don't care! I didn't want to marry you anyways! I was so nervous and almost bolted out like ten times! Cake stopped the wedding because she knew I was scared. I don't want a husband yet, I'm only 13! I was excited when you first proposed, but it slowly dawned on me and I freaked out. I don't really care that you don't love me! I want to know why you asked me in the first place if there was someone else!" She went off on a tangent, infuriated. Cake peeped behind her, blushing, clearly guilty. Gumball blushed and bit his lip, words stuck in his throat. Fionna squinted. "Tell me or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Marshall Lee chimed in soothingly, appearing behind her and resting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, then sighed, not even looking at him.

"What the bleep blop are you doing here Marshall Lee? This isn't your business."

"Well, actually dear one, it is my business. Sweetie, I am the forbidden lover of your pink friend." Bubba gave Marshall a look, and he chuckled, instantly a different person. A suave, sexy, and intimidating man... so unlike the one who had been a cuddler the night before. "Your friend and I are in love, you see. We have been for a few weeks, ever since the night of his birthday party. Gumball proposed to you because he isn't perfect, even though he thinks he is." Bubba rolled his eyes.

"Marshall I never said-" Bubba began with an attitude, but was quickly cut off by the vampire.

"He put his people and kingdom before his true happiness, and as you can see, that didn't go well. I killed myself and you got upset and he made himself miserable and everyone's lives were flipped upside down with misery because of his stupid decision. No one is perfect though. He was only doing the best he could. It was the wrong decision and it certainly blew up in his face but trust me Fi, his intentions were good." Marshall came beside the prince and wrapped his arm around him. Fionna blushed majorly and studied the pair of them. Gumball blushed and looked down, knowing they were being judged. Marshall kissed his cheek as a cherry on top of the explanation, proving the point. She covered her eyes, so intensely confused. She didn't even know that man on man relationships even existed.

"How does that even work..?" She asked, and Cake decided to step up and relieve some of the pressure of the idiots. They really were stupid for dragging Fionna into it.

"Well sweetie, first off them dimwits should have left you out of their drama and issues. It was dumb of them to pull you in. Secondly, a man and man relationship can work just like a typical man and woman one. Same with a woman and woman. Sweetie all that matters is that the couple love another very very much. Easy as that. These boys love each other. Clearly not many people know about the type of love they have. It is, truthfully, rare and unusual. But it is love, and we 'ought to respect that." She finishes smoothly. Fionna nods slowly, comprehending it all. Before she knows it though, Gumball is in tears and Marshall is shushing him.

"Shhh, Bubs. Hush. I'll tell her. I will." Marshall looks down at Fionna and admits guiltily. "Bubba cheated on you with me the night before the wedding. Ummm... I don't really remember much besides that he told me we were drunk and impaired and stupid idiots. We... We cut into tier fifteen into the relationship cake for the second time, right before the wedding." Fionna walked up to Marshall and Gumball, a disgusted look on her face.

"There's only one way to make this better, fellas. You know that, right?"

"Yeah... Yeah. Get it over with." Marshall stuck his head out, and sucked in air as Fionna slapped him very hard across the cheek. He winced and rubbed his cheek. "Ow. Do me twice. Don't hit Bubba." She nodded softly, fine with it. Bubba cried harder, guilty.

"Very well."

"M-Marshall I-I-I'll take a-a slap." Bubba spoke innocently, sadness in his voice, but Marshall waved him off.

"No no. Just hit me again Fi." She does again, even harder, making his cheek sting once more with a vengeance. Bubba rubs Marshall's face and Fionna sighs.

"I guess I feel better but I am mad at you jerk wads! You could have just told me! You know, I'm going now. I have to go lie down or something to clear my head. See ya." She headed off, Cake following right behind her.

Gumball sighed and lead Marshall back into his room. He grabbed a cold press and held it to Marshall's sore cheek with a thankful rub to his other cheek. The tranquility slowly returned to the kingdom as they calmly enjoyed one another's presence. Bubba kissed and pecked him every now and again, and Marshall smiled. They really didn't have much to say. Marshall took the hit for Bubba, knowing how sensitive and fragile his body was. Plus, he had a healing ability that made the pain go away faster. Minutes of the silent embracing passed when Peppermint called from the other side of the door.

"Bubba? I have your nutrition hon."

"Come in, Pepper." He said smoothly. "Maybe you could teach Marshall how to do it."

"Sure!" She said gently after slipping in. She poured a bowl of clear and a bowl of milky liquid into a bag. She hung it from the pole and connected the tube, then showed Marshall the spot to put the needle. "Instead of poking him every time, he had a pick-line of sorts permanently placed in his body. It is very very small." Peppermint Maid showed Marshall the tiny hole on his inner upper arm, and inserted the needle. After, she pulled it away, only a small plastic tube in his arm, connected to a major artery. She allowed the substance to enter his body, and within minutes he looked refreshed and replenished. It was his life source; his food, his fuel, his energy. She gave him some water to drink, and rubbed his back. An embarrassing question popped into Marshall's mind, and a perplexed expression formed on his face. He opened his mouth to ask, but closed it again.

"What is it buddy?" Gumball asked, noticing his expression.

"Um... Obviously you don't... release your bowels..." He blushed. Marshall didn't either. Red was his energy and nutrition, and there was nothing that wasn't used. Only excess water he drank passed out his bladder.

"And...?"

"Do you need help releasing the extra... water? 'Cause your system is all funky? Or does it work okay?" He blushed, feeling really nosey, but it was important to know. If they were to be married, he needed to know all of his partner's weaknesses and needs. Everything that could possibly go wrong, he needed to know.

"Um..." Bubba blushed and bit his lip, trying to think of a good answer. "Not often. Most of the time my bladder functions normally, as it is one of my organs that is mostly of human quality. Occasionally it does malfunction and I need assistance, but rarely."

"Just making sure." Marshall said, rubbing his back under his tee shirt. "I don't ever want you to be embarrassed about your body or the way it functions, alright? I can only imagine how hard it is to be you."

"It isn't easy but I make do. I love you Marshall. Thank you for caring about me so much. It really is appreciated... More than you could ever know." He rubs the back of his neck, smiling peacefully and blushing bashfully. Pepper smiles and rubs Gumball's hand before walking off and leaving the two alone. Bubba leans back in the pillows and Marshall sucks the red from a few fruits before crawling back on the bed. He rested his head on Gumball's lap and closed his eyes. Before they knew it, the two of them were out cold again, comfortable and happy as could be.


	18. Chapter 18

Needless to say the rest of the day was completely wasted. The Royal Court and entire Kingdom simply took the day off because the prince was too busy doing nothing. Everything was simply calm as the rest of the day carried on. Marshall slept in Bubba's lap, and everything simply felt better. There wasn't any more danger, or fear, or panic. The pair slept through the rest of the day, and woke very early the next morning. It was Gumball who woke first, and checked the clock. December 17th, 2:04 am.

He yawned hugely and watched Marshall's face as he slept. The vampire king was so handsome... he had a slightly pointed nose, soft grayish lips, dark trimmed eyebrows, smooth skin, the most gorgeous red eyes, thick black lashes, and long black hair that was slightly wavy under the top layer. Bubba used his fingers to gently lift his upper lip. He studied Marshall's gorgeous sharp pearly white fangs with a curious smile. They were seriously sexy and dangerous, making him so frightening and edgy. Marshall was the epitome of gorgeous. He was such a bad little boy... but he really wasn't little. Gumball pressed his lips to the vampire's, and he woke, his own lips very sensitive.

"Marshall... I'm really sorry- I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Don't worry. I've been awake for a while." He stretched out and lied on him happily, flopped over Bubba's lap. Bubba chuckled and rubbed his back softly. "We have to announce our relationship to the Kingdom today Gumball. We can wear another's colors."

"W-what do you mean?" He blushed, heart suddenly beating quicker as panic rose. This would be the hardest and scariest appearance before his people, for sure.

"I wear some pink and you some black. How's that sound?" He sat up and took his hand supportively. Bubba smiled and nodded, blushing. Marshall, the big bad boy, would wear pink in public to help show the people they were a real thing; that he and Bubba were truly together. Then again, Marshall would do anything for the pink prince. They were in love.

"It sounds wonderful dear..." He grinned and stroked Marshall's cheeks. The vampire winced in return and gasped a little bit. Gumball pulled back quickly, but his eyes softened and he rubbed his sore cheek again kindly, but more cautiously.

"Ouch. Fi really hit me something awful, didn't she?" Marshall asked with a chuckle, eyes sliding closed in relief.

"Yeah, she did. I'm sorry I didn't take a punch Marshall, it's just, my teeth may get knocked out, or cheek bone cracked, or my skin could dent in... She hits hard and I am incredibly fragile. It would have been bad. In truth though, I should have been hit every time, not you."

"Ah, I'm fine. I vow to protect you with my life."

"Marshall, no! You don't need to-"

"I do. I love you. Once a vampire finds his or her true love they do anything to keep them safe. I promise Bubba, I would do anything for you." He said softly in the moonlit room. Bubba smiled softly and extended his hand, which Marshall took readily.

"I promise the same. You know, you're the prince charming I've always dreamed about, except better. You see, you are a king, you are everything I've ever wanted, and you are beautiful." Snow began to drift down from the clouds outside. Gumball kissed Marshall's hands softly, and the vampire just watched. He loved this moment in time so much that he wished it would never end. It was perfect, and so calm. Suddenly though, he felt warm sugary bubble gum lips being pressed to his own with a force that wasn't expected. Gumball opened his mouth, guiding Marshall to open his, and they kissed another open mouthed.

Gumball was extremely enthusiastic, sliding his tongue into Marshall's mouth. The vampire locked their lips, tilted his head, and wrapped his long tongue around Bubba's a few times. The pink prince moaned heavily and with some effort managed to get Marshall onto his back. He normally wasn't so aggressive or dominant but really wanted to try and top Marshall. He wanted to see if he could give back what he had received the two times before. Bubba held Marshall's arms down and moved to kiss his neck, then just let himself go. He kissed the vampire all over with everything he had. Passion, strength, tenderness, masculinity, and even a bit of fierceness became apparent as they made out.

"D-damn Gummy boy..." Marshall muttered under his breath after the pulled back to breathe, smiling happily. Gumball pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. A happy grin glided across Marshall's face; it appeared that the prince wanted maybe something more than a make out session. After all, he was unclothing. The vampire sat up a bit so Bubba could easily pry off his sweatshirt. After he took care of that, Bubba began to pull off his boxers, then slowly came to a halt. The poor kid was already panting and breaking a sweat. He suddenly turned very pale and pulled a sheet in front of his body, embarrassed to death.

"You don't remember how pathetic my body is... Oh glob, oh glob! I forgot you don't remember!" He hid in the sheet, allowing it to cover all of him. Marshall sat up and rolled his eyes.

"Kid, you have absolutely nothing to worry about, right? Remember that I love you and would never judge you?" He said gently, still in his sweat pants. He sat up and gazed into his eyes. "I don't care if you're a hundred pounds overweight, a scrawny little thing, a block of muscle, or puffy tummied. It doesn't matter to me at all. You're you. Bubba Gumball. That's what matters most." He spoke so wisely that Gumball almost gave in, but held back still because he was afraid of ridicule and judgment. It'd been engraved into his head ever since he was young.

"You don't remember what my you know what looks like either, do you?" He asked, a shade of red spreading on his cheeks. Marshall softly shook his head no. Gumball looked down and sighed. "I- I suppose you'll need to see eventually if we're to be intimate again."

"Yes. I have seen you before though. Did I embarrass you about it then?"

"N-no... you were very nice." He said gently.

"Okay then. Come on out of the sheet and let me see you dear." Marshall coaxed him, smoothly and sweetly. Bubba seemed to search his mind for a few minutes before dropping the sheet and sitting back on his legs. He fiddled with the hem of the sheet as he allowed Marshall to observe him in his boxers. His eyes remained glued to the floor as he felt the vampire's eyes study and analyze him. A warm, smooth smile crawled onto Marshall's face as he noted all the features Bubba hated about himself as bonuses.

"Please... I'm so sorry my stomach isn't as tight or worked as yours, and I'm sorry I'm not muscular, and I'm sorry I'm not sexy. I also-"

"No Gummy. Stop. Stop right there alright?" Marshall crawled closer and allowed his hands to rest on Bubba's small love handles. "You obviously don't know the true meaning of sexy. Bubs, sexy is a very subjective word. You are my idea of sexy. You may not be everyone's cup of tea. People are naturally attracted to others, rather they like it or not. If everyone had the same type we'd live in a strange world. I know I'm not everyone's picture perfect man."

"But you're mine!" Bubba says quickly, throwing his arms around Marshall's neck. "You're my type..."

"Exactly. I'm sexy to you. Just as you're sexy to me. Alright? Can you understand that?"

"Yes I can. I understand that." He blushed as Marshall's eyes traveled to the bulge in his boxers. "Um... You'll be disappointed. I wouldn't even bother; I'm not big or nothing..."

"That doesn't matter Gummy! We just had the whole discussion on what I think is sexy. I won't be disappointed. Here, hold still." Marshall helped Bubba to his knees and did the same. "Let me see?" He asked softly, very calm. Bubba blushed hugely, covered his eyes, and stretched the elastic outwards, revealing himself. Marshall smiled and Gumball simply sighed in distress. He jumped as bit as soon as he felt Marshall's finger tips lock over the waist band and pull down. Before he knew it he was completely exposed to the chilled air and Marshall's eyes. His first instinct was to cover himself, but Marshall did by pressing him into his own body. He was covered and pressed into Marshall before he even moved to cover himself. Gumball moaned softly and blushed deeply, surprised. The vampire knew his needs and predicted his actions before he could even preform them.

"You sly fox you..." He whispered, quickly realizing that what he looked like didn't matter.

"My turn to lose the pants." He whispered sensually, a rusty, sexy tone in his voice, and Bubba pulled down his sweat pants slowly, watching to make sure he didn't mess up. He blushed and chuckled.

"You seem to get bigger and b-bigger..." Marshall laughed and lied on his back submissively, trustingly. He exposed his entire body to Gumball, belly up.

"Take over bud. Top and tap me. I can tell you want to. I'm not opposed." Bubba blushed and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When they opened, they were full of pure determination.


	19. Chapter 19

Gumball immediately moved over Marshall on his hands and knees, a hungry and needy look about him. He began by kissing Marshall, right on the lips, confident in himself and what they were doing. It would be their... second first time. The vampire was already encouraging Bubba on, having lifted his knees and spread his legs as an open invitation. He felt a similar emptiness Bubba had felt. The mental mindset of being on bottom prepared him and left him feeling needy of Gumball. Not willing to lose his chance at being on top, Bubba rested his hands on Marshall's knees, rubbing them, causing the vampire to push his hips up. Poor Gumball began to try to line them up, but had issues and began to panic as he did before.

"Marshall I can't get us aligned again..." He said quickly, trying to be as calm and collected as possible, even though his voice was shaking with nerves.

"Use your hands and eyes. It doesn't make you any less good to do so... this takes lots of practice, okay?"

"Yes, of course. You're right." He nodded in agreement and used his hand to line them up. Marshall gripped the sheets and closed his eyes, allowing Bubba to take his time. After several minutes of uncertainty, he slid himself in.

It was so much smoother with Bubba on top, as surprising as it was. Marshall cried out into the pillows, shocked at just how incredibly painful it was to be penetrated. It hurt a good bit, and Bubba himself wasn't huge. The vampire bit his lip and wiggled his hips around some, trying to find a way to ease some of the tight pressure. Bubba noticed this and kissed him smoothly, rubbing the outer side of his right leg.

"You're really tight Marshall. Loosen up..."

"Ermmm... Great advice except for the fact that I don't have any clue how to and it hurts s-s-so bad...!" He choked out, looking up to see if Bubba had any back up plans.

"Close your eyes and stop moving first off, then just let your lower body go limp..."

"O-okay... umm... uh..." He mumbled softly as he closed his eyes, relaxed, and allowed his hips to widen even more and sink into the bed a bit. Marshall allowed his entire lower body to go limp, and surprisingly, it made more room for Bubba. He took the opportunity to slide the rest of the way in, eliciting a cry of pain and pleasure from Marshall. "Ah- ah- ah B-Buuubba!"

"Mmm... oh M-Marshall... M-my Marshall Lee..." Bubba moaned softly, holding still, recollecting his thoughts and feelings. After a minute or so, he recalled how Marshall pushed and pulled in and out of him. So he mimicked the action, wondering what it would do, and how it would feel. "O-Oh!" He squeaked, pleased by the torturous pleasure of the tightness and the unbelievable good feeling of manliness it gave him.

"Oh-oh-oh oh m-my... oh my... easy th-th-THERE!" Marshall cried out, enjoying it just as much, but still in a good deal of discomfort. He hoped that eventually his body would adjust and make room for another time. Bubba's body seemed to do so. After some time Marshall adapted, and realized he wanted more. "Harder... harder and- d-deeper."

Gumball smiled brightly as he heard Marshall's plea for more. It was a great feeling to know that whatever he was doing, Marshall wanted more of it. So he did. Bubba leaned over his partner's torso, kissed his chest, and unleashed his full power and potential. Relying on instincts, Bubba thrusted hard, pounding up into Marshall's core with each thrust of his hips. The vampire was silent as he was essentially humped, until he felt the tight pain in his groin. Shockingly, he was being brought to a climax, even on bottom. Marshall had doubted being in the submissive position would turn him on enough for a finish, but it was working.

"I feel pain and tightness M-Marshall." Bubba said urgently, clearly experiencing similar issues. He blushed, unsure of how his body worked. The last two times, finish came quickly and easily with Marshall's help and encouragement. Now it was his responsibility and he wasn't quite good at it yet.

"Perfect! This is the easy part. Relax!" He called and reached down, caressing Bubba's lower privates with a gentle hand. It was more than enough to send the sensitive and inexperienced prince to climax easily and quite largely. Marshall glanced up to watch his face. Bubba's eyebrows came together and his eyes squeezed shut tight as he finished with force and a substantial amount of fluid. His mouth hung open a bit and his tongue slid forward a bit as the pleasure spread all throughout him, causing him to relax. His eyes shut lightly and his nose unwrinkled and he relished the feeling. "I-I I'm-!" Marshall blushed and gasped as he reached a high, back arching and torso pushing to Bubba's, fluid going everywhere as his body tightened for a moment in finish. He bit his lip softly and muttered, "C-coming." He sat up a little, assessing the extent of the mess.

"It's fine M-Marshie." Bubba whispered softly, rubbing his cheeks. "It's all my fault. I was supposed to be ready, and cover you-"

"Hush kid. You did excellent." He whispered as Bubba blushed, flustered, and carefully pulled out. He then bent over to kiss Marshall.

"Thank you Marshall. I really tried my hardest..." The vampire nodded, sat up, and scooped Bubba up. He floated to the bathroom, chuckling softly as he turned on the water in the shower. "What's so funny?"

"I made a mess. We can change the sheets together after we clean ourselves off." He smiled warmly, and Bubba chuckled softly as they drifted in under the warm water. Marshall set Gumball on his feet, then stood beside him. They shared the warm water happily, relaxing completely.

"We have absolutely NO self-control... We are such a horny couple Marshall, aren't we?" He suggested quietly, feeling arms wrap around him in response.

"That, my dear, is true. Sex sex sex. It's on a vampire's top ten priority list often, along with food and sleep and a bunch of other stuff. But then again, that stuff seems to be any 21 year old man's priority list." He laughed and Bubba nodded, smiling carelessly. He felt so comfortable around Marshall.

"As an eighteen year old, I can agree with that. I sometimes just get these spontaneous urges." He chuckled, a rosy blush cascading across his pink cheeks. "When I didn't have you I'd just suck it up and beg for it to pass. Now that I have you though, you'll be ambushed if the timing is okay."

"Sounds good to me. You know, sometimes I may do the same, but on a different scale. If... if that ever happens to me, as rare at it is, we'll need to drop everything and get somewhere private."

"Oh gosh! Um, wow, okay. Why does that h-happen?"

"I think it's a vampire instinct thing. There isn't a particular mating season, just sudden incredible urges. That's why I have a bitten and ripped up body pillow in my closet. I kinda lose it and go nuts. I can't help it and I know it's weird but it is what it is." He yawned and shrugged, then laughed when he saw Bubba's very concerned expression.

"I don't really wanna be bitten and shredded up like the pillow... It sounds horribly painful!" Bubba blushed hugely when Marshall kissed him.

"I won't shred you up. I may bite you though."

"You already have..." Bubba smiled and showed the small, discolored mark proudly. "It's my permanent vampire hickey. I wouldn't be opposed to another... It's like a tattoo almost... I feel so badass with it."

"Well good. Next time I get the urge, you'll get another." Marshall laughed as Bubba smiled.

"Perfect. I almost can't wait until then. How will I know when you get the urge?" He asked as he looked up, a bit confused. Marshall rubbed his chin in thought.

"I'll take your hand and squeeze it. That sound like a plan?"

"Umm... How will I know-"

"I'll squeeze hard. You won't miss it. You know what?"

"What?"

"My ass hurts a lot." He smiled, fangs showing. Bubba giggled and took some soap, and began scrubbing Marshall down. He washed his hand and body, lathering him in suds.

"That is typical yes. It lasts about three days the first time, but it gets better. Does it feel like fire?"

"Yes. That is one way to describe it accurately." He chuckled smoothly, washing Bubba in return. After getting clean, Marshall wraps them both up in the same towel. Bubba blushes and leans into him, resting his head on Marshall's shoulder, warming up. The vampire rocked them for a few minutes, and before he knew it Gumball was asleep again. He chuckled and picked him up, then lied him on the couch wrapped up as he changed the sheets and put them down the laundry chute. He put his purple sweat pants back on, grabbed some fresh magenta colored sheets, redid the bed, and redressed Gumball. He was so gorgeous, the loose pants hanging off his waist perfectly, abdominals along with the 'v' muscle defined and smooth. His chest and shoulders were strong and broad, yet he was thin and perfectly proportioned. After all the work, he lied Bubba on the bed and covered him up, then sat in a chair, thinking.

Marshall dried off his own thick black hair and floated above the chair, legs crossed. He checked the clock, 4:20 am. Taking a moment to self-reflect, the vampire rubbed his scarred chest softly. He had killed himself two days ago, and that was a rather frightening thought. Sighing, he moved over to the balcony, opened the doors, and stood on it, looking out calmly. It was a beautiful night, though very cold. He was chilled to the bone, but was willing to endure the temperature for the fresh air and scenic landscape below. The Candy Kingdom plaza was covered in powdered sugar snow, and the mountains in the distance white capped as well. All the roof tops were white, and it was just beautiful. His eyes looked to the moon as it began to drop down, and to the stars as they began to fade. Seconds ticked by, and for the first time in a long time Marshall felt content with the world, and everything in it. All was truly well. He was happy.


	20. Chapter 20

Marshall smiled blissfully a moment before walking into the bedroom again and closing the doors behind him. He shivered and leaned against them, eyes falling on Bubba's unconcious face. He chuckled and shook his head, thinking to himself 'We really should work on his endurance... Ah, he does his best. Especially for his condion. Poor guy.' He sighed softly and closed his eye lids for a moment.

A large crashing sound came from behind Marshall, causing him to gasp and react in a fraction of a second. He jumped far out of the way to avoid the heavy ginger bread walls falling inward from the outside force. A horrible awful kackling laugh pierced the air. Gumball woke with a fearful and shocked cry. It was undeniably the Ice Queen, with clear intentions of capturing the prince. Marshall tensed and looked around with wide eyes, scared and quite frankly amazed that Simone was so violent and powerful.

"M-M-Marsh-shall!" Bubba cried out, desperate for help as she iced his wrists and ankles together. A huge monster made of ice and snow scooped him up, and he frantically tried to fight his way out. "Help me Marshall! Are you th-there!? Are you still there!? Please!" He squealed weakly, already shivering.

"Oh shut up, Gumball! I finally have you, and shall make you my king! All mine! Can't keep hiding from your future wife forever!" She laughed hard and loud, and Gumball tried desperately to get away with all his might, so afraid of her. Sometimes she'd have him for days without anyone knowing, and he'd starve in the ice cage. Not only that, he'd be so cold that he'd get sick, and sometimes he had to play by the rules of her games to survive. They weren't horrible or sick or twisted. More silly and childish, like middle school crushes were. She typically wanted hand holding and giggling and simple attention. It was actually... heartbreaking.

"Simone! Simone, stop! Its me, Marshall Lee! Put Prince Gumball down, would you?!" He floated up to her level and she changed her ways on a dime. The Ice Queen smiled and him, and immediately gave him a surprised, embarrassed look.

"Marshall Lee! Hello! You... don't have a shirt on!"

"Seems I don't. Put Bubba down now please. I'm asking nicely... you don't want me mad."

"Yes, you're very right. Okay. I- I'll put him down." She agreed, and the monster fell apart. Gumball screamed as he fell toward the hard ground and snow. Marshall sailed down and caught him before he hit. Bubba wrapped his arms incredibly tight around Marshall's neck, breathing hard, teeth chattering.

"Here we are again, the prince charming saving the damsle in distress..." He curled up close, relieved that the vampire hadn't left. Marshall grabbed a blanket and put it around him, setting him on the couch.

"Oh shut it. I'm the king saving the prince in peril." He flew back up to Simone. "Ice Queen?"

"Yes Marshall? What is it?" She asked, curious and respectful of him.

"You can't go around trying to steal princes anymore alright? Do you understand? Not Gumball, or any others."

"What!? He is my boyfriend! He's just being difficult..." Marshall took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Simone? Prince Bubba Gumball and I are together. We are boyfriend and boyfriend. Do you understand that? He is a man and I am a man. Yes. But we are partners. We are a couple. We are together." He said slowly, and she blushed deeply.

"But that doesn't make any sense. It can't be that way." She said quickly, and Marshall shook his head.

"It can be. It can and it is and you need to leave he and I alone. I'll find you a date. A real date." He promised, and she considered for a bit, then nodded quickly.

"Alright. Just... Come by when you have him and... I- I'll be ready. Thanks Marshall." She spoke softly, and he moved over and hugged her.

"No big deal Simone. Go home and I'll swing by soon, or give you a call. Cool?"

"Uh, yeah! Sorry about the... uh... confusion. Bye!" She flew off, and Marshall squeezed the bridge of his nose, a headache coming on. Bubba stood up and as the vampire flew close, he hugged him.

"Marshall Lee, you're shivering. Come on, I'll get you warm." He led him down the stairs to one of the guest bedrooms, and made him lie down. He draped himself along the vampires body, and put the covers over them. After a few minutes the body heat became their heaters, and they warmed up. "What did you tell her?"

"That you are my boyfriend, and that we are a couple, and I'll bring her a date. A real date." He rubbed his temples and Bubba's eyes softened.

"Oh Marshall. You're so sweet..." He took over the rubbing, and the vampire's features untensed. "We'll find her someone. There has to a man at her caliber of crazy."

A few days pass, edging closer and closer to Christmas day. Marshall and Bubba both managed to secretively get gifts for another, and also managed to plan a huge Christmas party for the entire land of Aaa. They even invited the Ice Queen. It would be where they would announce their love, and finally come out of the closet. Also, they would try to set up a date for Simone.

"So, what is it?" Bubba asked Marshall, crawling into his lap as he sat at the table, sucking some reds.

"What is what, kid?" Marshall smiled, wrapping his arms around him. As long as they were in the shelter of the candy castle, they were free to be open. The vampire's white zombie cat Scwabelle walked by and began to lick Bubba's feet. He giggled softly. "I don't blame her." Marshall licked his neck sensually. "You taste sweet..."

"Stop it weirdo." He chuckled, pressing his hand on Marshall's face. "Its cute when the kitty does it... not you. You only get to in the bedroom. And I want to know what my present is!" He whined. They were wrapped beautifully, tantalizing, sitting under the tree.

"You just have to be patient. Life isn't worth living if you get everything you want the exact moment you want it."

"Ughhhhh!" He whined again. He leaned his head on Marshall's shoulder and grinned as a gentle hand began to rub on his back. "I love you Marshall Lee. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me either Bubba. You're the best friend a guy could ever ask for. An even better lover." He whispered, and Bubba blushed badly, flattered.

"Aw. Thanks. You too." He closed his eyes and yawned. "What are we gonna do today?"

"Find Dr. Prince." He stated cooly, and Bubba blushed. "Why would we do that?"

"A very long time ago, he was Simone's lover."


	21. Chapter 21

Bubba blushed and gasped, shocked. There was no way… Could it really be that Doctor Prince was once the Ice Queen's… boyfriend?! It seemed a ridiculous thought. Then again, it didn't. She was a genius scientist at one point in time, and he was an intelligent studious doctor. Marshall sighed softly, eyes down.

"I don't really know what happened. I don't know why they separated before the apocalypse. I know they both survived due to their intelligence, although it transformed them both a great amount. They're both a little messed up in the head, especially the Ice Queen."

"She really listened to you Marshall. I think if you talk to her, you can convince her that she and he have been together. Have they met since?"

"Yeah, they have. I know because she took one of her penguins to see him. She told me all about it. She really just wanted to see him, but pretended that her penguin was pregnant. Unfortunately it didn't work out because the Doctor quickly discovered that the penguin was a boy, and that obviously doesn't make any sense. She captured him and Fionna saved him, blah blah blah. Clearly not a good first impression. But she only does the best she can. I feel bad for the poor gal…"

"I know you do Marshie, I know you do. I wonder why she resorts to harassment…"

"She doesn't know any better honey. She lost all sense of right or wrong. Simone thinks like a young child, more like a middle school girl. She thinks the guy will like her if she bosses him around and harasses him. That damn crown really messed her up." He spoke with a certain anger in his voice and Gumball looked down.

"Don't worry Marshall. We'll help her and give her love. She deserves it after all she's done for you. She's like, my future step grandmother. I have to learn to love her like you love her, and I can manage."

"Its incredible how many people put in time and effort to keep me alive. I don't understand it really, why they all contributed to keep me breathing. Maybe pity, maybe love, maybe something I don't know about. I never asked." He sighed and went upstairs to get dressed, and Bubba followed behind quietly. He grabbed Marshall's hand and the vampire kissed it. "I definitely need to do this for her. As her friend, and I kinda guess as her grandson in a way. She deserves to be happy."

"You're right Marshall." Bubba spoke as he dressed in the usual pink and purple with a scowl. He sighed and pulled on his purple pants, and Marshall noticed his loud and whiney huffing and puffing.

"What is your dilemma dearest?" Marshall asks with a chuckle, catching Bubba's drift. He clearly wanted someone to ask what the heck was wrong.

"Oh me? It's nothing I promise."

"There's clearly an issue bud. Care to tell?"

"Yes! I HATE my clothes sometimes! Pink and purple and pink and purple and pink… and guess what else?"

"Purple?"

"Exactly! That's all! The royal court insists I wear it to represent the kingdom, and I get that. I am the prince. But… I like other colors too!"

"Is that why you wear the black rock band tee shirt to bed most every night?"

"Yes! Exactly! I don't ONLY like pink and purple. I think light blue is fantastic, and that sunset orange is sexy, and that black is mysterious and edgy, and that red is striking, and that white is simple, and that yellow is joyful, and that green is natural…!"

"So what is your favorite color?"

"Um… Light blue for sure. And besides, I don't like dressing up every single day of my pathetic life!" He pulled on the puffy pink shirt and quickly got a kiss from Marshall.

"Are you done yet?" He moved over and wrapped his arms around Bubba, who closed his eyes and hugged tight.

"Yes. I am done now. All done with complaining! I am sorry I do it to you Marshall, I just don't have anyone else to actually complain to that listens!" He huffs and kisses Marshall's shoulder. He observes him quietly and fills with jealousy. His boyfriend was dressed in simple skinny blue jeans, a red and gray stripped shirt, nice red Converse, and wore a black coat on top. It really wasn't the least bit fair. He wished he could wear whatever he wanted like Marshall. "But I'm mad at you!"

"For what!?" He blushed.

"Not really. I'm just upset and jealous." He huffed and Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Come on buddy. Let's go get Doctor Prince." He offered his hand and Bubba took it with a grouchy face. "Oh for the love of glob!" Marshall groaned and walked back into the closet. He returned with a white shirt and black leather coat. "Put these on." He handed him the clothes and Bubba grinned. He quickly put them on and smiled, proud of himself.

"How do I look?" He posed and Marshall took his hand again.

"Absolutely gorgeous." He chuckled and dragged him out of the room. Together they walked all the way to the hospital, where Doctor Prince spent his time working. Marshall floated in and the entire room got quiet awkwardly. He sighed and Bubba followed after, a little confused. He smiled, and conversations continued. Not very many people liked Marshall. In fact, most of them were afraid of him.

"I'm looking for Doctor Prince. He is in today, isn't he?" He asked politely, and the lady at the desk nodded.

"I can grab him for you when he comes by. It may be a bit." She added meakily, and he nodded and sat, smiling as Bubba sat beside him. The candy woman he sat beside began to shuffle around, packing up to move seats, just to get away from Marshall. He frowned and Bubba noticed.

"Hello ma'am. How are you today?"

"Why hello Prince Gumball! I didn't see you there! Your outfit is… new! I am doing alright. How are you my lord?"

"Fantastic, thank you. I really have been feeling great, thanks to Marshall Lee here!" He grinned and patted Marshall's knee.

"The… the Vampire King?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes ma'am. He is a very great friend. Very kind man."

"Interesting! Good for you, prince!" She smiled in disbelief, perplexed, then leaned back. Marshall smiled at Bubba and mouthed, 'Thank you.' He nodded in return and held Marshall's hand in between their outer thighs, concealing it for now, but very fond of him. The boys sat there quietly, receiving a lot of funny looks and whispers when they weren't looking. After a half an hour or so, Doctor Prince came out into the waiting room. He seemed to be done with work today, bags in hand. Marshall and Bubba stood and he smiled at them.

"Hello, Doctor Prince. We were wondering if we could talk to you a moment about something?" Marshall asked quietly, hopefully. They walked out of the building to a more private spot.

"What is it boys?" He asked, eyes observing the pair of them. "Gumball is this…?"

"Yes, yes. Mhm, definitely yes. Moving on…"

"What?" Marshall frowned, looking at the both of them.

"Oh it really is nothing. I am just proud of Gumball for taking my advice! I am his doctor you see, and he was really quite stressed not too long ago. He had many bad symptoms and was simply miserable! He told me how he felt about relationships and that he had feelings for men! I knew what he needed was a boyfriend, as it really doesn't take a Sherlock to determine this. I encouraged him to invite you to his birthday party!" Marshall's entire face turned red.

"I thought patients had confidentiality with their doctors!" He hissed, baring his fangs. "Who else have you told?!"

"No one. I didn't tell Bubba anything; I simply told him to invite you to his party. He did. I didn't know if you would get together but you did, and now look! You're a happy couple. See, I'm not just a doctor. I'm a pretty excellent problem solver."

"Hold up." Bubba blushed. "Marshall told you he was gay?"

"I am his doctor too- In fact, I'm most everyone's doctor now that I think about it. He never told me he was, and I never told him he was. I just knew." He shrugged, enjoying Marshall's exasperated face. "I have these questions I ask my patients and I asked him, and he answered them in every way to suggest he enjoyed men. There was nothing wrong with it so I kept quiet and allowed him to think he enjoyed women. You invited him to the party Bubba and somehow you met up. Happy Marshall happy Bubba."

Both Marshall and Bubba looked at another in shock. Doctor Prince was the mastermind behind their relationship, as odd as it was. They were together now, and in love. He grinned as he watched them both and just added, "My job is to make my patients healthy and happy. I took two miserable young men and gave them each other. Now they're happy, and that's that. What is it that you needed to ask me?"

"Do you know the Ice Queen?" Bubba asked calmly.

"Yes, indeed. I know her… Why?" He asked, suddenly very skittish and awkward. Clearly, he wasn't fond of her. Most princes in Aaa weren't.

"She is going to the party in the Candy Kingdom on Christmas Eve." Marshall mentioned casually.

"Good for her. I trust you'll be able to keep her under control…"

"We will, but we need your help. Every prince is escorting a lady into the ballroom at the start of the party. You… You will be escorting her! As… like… her date!" He grinned cheekily with a blush, trying to lay the news on gently.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hmmm. I don't know. The Ice Queen? She'll just put me in a sack again and I don't-"

"No she won't! I won't let her. Don't worry. Just escort her in and stay with her a bit. Please. Please…" He begged. "I just want her to be happy one night and I know you can do it."

"Fine. I can try. She's kinda pretty, when she isn't being so bossy or crazy."

"Exactly!" Gumball grinned. "We really appreciate it. You know where her place is?"

"What prince doesn't? I'll pick her up and stuff. Just… make sure she keeps her crazy inside. I will see you both then. Good day." He nodded and headed off, and Marshall could have sworn he saw a smile on the doctor's face.

"Alright then." Bubba smiled triumphantly. "We did it!" Marshall scooped him up and flew him to the Ice Queen's home. He knocked on the door and held Gumball's waist protectively.

"Simone, open up!" He knocked with his fist pretty hard, wanting to lay down the ground rules. When she didn't answer the first time, he sang a few notes and the door opened. He rolled his eyes and stepped in with Bubba. She approached them both in something that caused Bubba to choke as he swallowed, making him cough ridiculously. She looked absolutely stunning. A long midnight blue dress with vibrant sparkles all over it. It had a long train, and she had her hair pulled up and make-up applied. The crown had preserved her age from when it took over, so she appeared to be a forty year old woman, but looking as she did, she could have been twenty five. Thin, poised, and beautiful. Marshall blushed and Gumball tried to catch his breath.

"Do you like it? I bought it for the party. I'm never invited to parties, and this one is going to be so spectacular!" She grinned, and Gumball took a minute to sit down. Marshall floated over and smiled. "Hug Marshall?" She asked hopefully, and he hugged her softly.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…" She was so mature and wonderful in appearance. "You'll be glad to know I have your date. Doctor Prince will be picking you up and escorting you in. If you're kind to him he may stay with you all night long!"

"Oh, how amazing! Wait- He really wanted to do it, or are you making him?" She asked, smile fading.

"He really wanted to do it. I promise you that he was willing to do it. You have to be on your best behavior though!"

"I will Marshall I will. Don't you worry your pretty little face." He blushed and Gumball walked back over after regaining his composure. She smiled at him, and he blushed deeply. "How do I look Gumball? Bet you really regret letting me go now…"

"Not exactly, but you do look incredible Ice Queen." He admitted with a smile, and she grinned.

"Wanna know a secret?" She asked with this sparkle in her eye, and Marshall nodded.

"Sure. What is it?" He asked, holding Bubba's waist. He watched gently, and both of the boys' eyes widened hugely as she hiked up the front of her skirt. Instead of an old tattered wrap, she had actual navy blue underwear on. A bikini style panty to be exact. Marshall covered Gumball's horrified eyes and chuckled. "Nice touch there, Simone."

"Isn't it? I feel more like a lady in these." She confirmed and dropped the skirt, and Marshall uncovered Bubba's eyes. He shuddered and stuck out his tongue, and Marshall chuckled.

"You look stunning. Doctor Prince won't want to leave your side. Just be kind to everyone, and you might outshine Fionna, who knows."

"Oh Fionna and I are friends. We have our girl fights but it always gets better. I wouldn't want to outshine her, just be a close second. I have a date now so there's no need to fight." She said simplistically and the vampire chuckled. He pulled a small perfume bottle out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Early Christmas gift. Supposedly this little bottle has magic in it. The first man to smell this on you will really really like you like you. Try it on Doctor Prince when he comes."

"Thank you so much Marshall! I'll try it!" She laughed happily and he bowed and kissed her hand.

"I'll see you soon my Queen. Have a good day." She giggled and looked down, and Bubba found Marshall's hand and waved to the Queen as they left. He smiled softly and spoke.

"Two things. You're such a softie Marshall Lee. And also my eyeballs are burning." He laughed.

"The Ice Queen had a fantastic body. She… she just… is a little old. Plus we're not much into women, for obvious reasons." Marshall mentioned, and Bubba shuddered again.

"Yeah. I don't much get excited when it comes to women. Especially an old lady… gives me the willies!" He spoke with a grin. They began to walk on home hand in hand. After some time Bubba trailed off a bit, made a snowball, and threw it at Marshall. He aimed for his arm, but it nailed him right in the head. The vampire stopped dead in his tracks and Bubba paled. "I- I am so sorry Marshall I really didn't mean it! I was only messing around!" He gulped as the vampire turned his head all the way around, similar to an owl. His body twisted the other way and Gumball screamed in fear. "Marshall knock it off! You're scaring me!" He squealed.

The vampire advanced on Bubba and picked up some snow. He grinned eerily and held it up, moving over Gumball in a flash. He screamed and giggled, then stood up and ran off as fast as he could, but wasn't fast enough to escape. It nailed him right in the center of his back, and he fell forward. It was thrown so hard it knocked him down. Marshall gasped and flew up to him, afraid he hurt him. "Bubba, Bubba honey are you okay!?" He pulled him out of the snow, and his eyes fell upon the prince's pale pink face. He gasped, "Bubba!? I'm so sorry!"

Marshall hugged him tight, and stiffened as he felt Bubba shove a handful of snow into his face. He blew some off his face with his lips and Bubba burst into a fit of laughter. It was hilarious. Marshall dropped him back into the snow, and he grunted a bit as he hit the ground before continuing to giggle profusely. Marshall wiped the snow off his face and rolled his eyes. "Ass."

"What!? You can't call me an ass! You distasteful little-!" He squeaked as Marshall fell on top of him gently, and giggled. "You're the butt."

"You started it." He reminded him as they lied in the powdered sugar snow. It wasn't cold and uncomfortable like real snow. They both lied there, relaxing a moment. Bubba rubbed Marshall's back and smiled peacefully. He found one of Marshall's hands and held it peacefully. After about forty five minutes Marshall squeezed Bubba's hand tightly and hard.

"Ow. What was that about?" He asked, perturbed at Marshall's hard hand squeeze. In response, he got an even harder squeeze. Then it clicked. "Oh! Uh, let's go back to the castle!" He began to stand up so they could get to the Kingdom, but Marshall kept him down.

"Not enough time. I need you now." He said harshly and squeezed Bubba's hand again, erection fierce. The vampire looked to be in a surplus amount of pain as he bent over his lap. "Like right immediately directly this second NOW!"

"Outside!?"

"I NEED you…!" He pleaded loudly and Bubba stood and guided Marshall into the protection of the trees. Gumball undid his pants, then blushed as he pulled them down to his ankles and lied on his back. He felt incredibly exposed and was not fond of how horribly kinky this was. Not only were they outside, it was the middle of the day, and anyone could walk on by and just happen to get an eyeful. I was the epitome of distasteful, and he would certainly be in a lot of trouble if caught. Nevertheless, he was physically excited by Marshall, and wanted it just the same. The sexy vampire turned him on without even really trying.

"Just be quick about it… And try and stay quiet! Make sure no one sees me, or you, and- AHHHH!" He screamed into Marshall's hand. It had strategically been placed there as a muffler. Marshall knew he wouldn't be the one making loud noises.


	23. Chapter 23

Bubba screamed due to the horribly painful sensation of burning as Marshall bit him hard, clutching his neck in his teeth. He tilted his chin up and silently screamed again as he felt Marshall's overwhelmingly large length penetrate and shove deep in his core. The vampire began to feed and satisfy himself as he drank from and relieved himself with his victim. Bubba lied still, and felt tears force out of his eyes. He tried to take deep breaths and spread his legs, struggling to make more room. Fortunately Marshall noticed and reached back, helping Bubba to open his hips. After that, they were home free.

In a lot less pain, the pink prince rubbed Marshall's soft black hair, soothing him, helping him release the tension. He held the vampire's waist and encouraged in a higher voice than usual, "H-have at me buddy..." Marshall spontaneously threw his hips forward, pounding into his lover. Bubba grinned and moaned breathlessly, allowing himself to be the victim. The fangs in his neck and powerful suction didn't really make things any less uncomfortable. He simply closed his eyes and grunted at every single hip thrust, trying to pretend they weren't in the wide open in the middle of the day making love to one another. Bubba gasped as the sun peaked out of the clouds and quickly covered Marshall's bottom with his scarf.

"Th-thanks for c-covering me there buddy..." He smiled after he pulled away from drinking. Bubba nodded and looked around, a bit too distracted to really enjoy what was being done to him. "Relax, don't be a Gumwad..."

"It's incredibly hard to relax when we are doing unsightly things in the very wide open..." He blushed, feeling upset at Marshall's oblivion to the possible horrible outcomes of the situation.

"We're in- Uh, errr... Oh... invisible!"

"We are!? How?"

"I am a v-vampire... Just relax, o-okay?" Marshall smiled and Bubba nodded, trusting him. The vampire stopped Bubba's bleeding quickly, noticing that it was pretty bad. He came to a quicker finish than usual, not wanting to push their luck. He climaxed into Gumball, who climaxed in return, directly into the closest thing near Marshall; his pink scarf. The prince lied back a bit, panting, smiling, happy.

"Oh M-Marshie, you never fail..." He sat up slowly and discovered his scarf was ruined. His bodily fluids were all over it! Sweat, blood, and his finish. "M-my scarf! That was fine silk Marshall! Its ruined!" He groaned, and Marshall kissed him.

"I'll buy you a new one baby, don't worry about it. Alright?" He kissed him softly, then stood and pulled up his pants, zipping them up and buttoning them. He looked so much better relieved and satisfied.

"Fine." Bubba nodded and stood, pulling up his own pants. He had a sudden head rush moment and just about fell over, dizzy from the loss of blood and sudden exhilaration. Marshall was right there to catch him though, and did so very smoothly. Bubba moaned softly, a major headache pushing on all of the sudden. "Owie... Marshall Lee..." Marshall pulled up his pants and zipped and buttoned them, then lifted him up.

"I'm so sorry. We'll get you to the castle, patch you up, give you some lunch, and get you somewhere dark, cool, and quiet."

"That sounds very good Marshall. I need it..." He spoke softly as Marshall brought him home. When Peppermint Maid saw the ridiculousness, she shook her head and repaired Marshall's neck with some gum and heat, then hooked him up. Marshall got him some ice for his head and rested it there, then rubbed his back. Peppermint sighed and crossed her arms.

"Why do you do this to yourself Gummy boy? Every other day you're coming to me torn up..."

"I love Marshall. I love the naughty things we do and I like it when things get rough. I don't enjoy the after effects but that is a small price to pay. Marshall is my lover. If he needs me, I'm there for him. If I need him, he's there for me. Love is tireless. It never ceases."

"Aw... Bubba, you're such a charmer."

"I speak the truth." He chuckled, and once refueled, Marshall guided him to the bedroom. They stopped off at the restroom for Gumball, then made it to lie down. Marshall covered his eyes.

"Hey. I'm gonna go do some last minute Christmas shopping. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is. Stay safe. Wake me up when you get back, alright?"

"Not a chance. You sleep as long as you need. Your health and well being is important, especially with the party coming up. You can't be sick the day of our announcement."

"You- You're-" Bubba fumbled before admitting, "You're right. I'll be up in a few hours."

"See you then." He grabbed his umbrella now that the sun was out and headed straight for the tailor and other village shops. He did some major asking around, getting nosy, pulling some strings to make this Bubba's best Christmas. It took hours of pleading, asking, and thinking to come up with the solution. He got Bubba many more gifts right under his nose, even though sometime in the past they had argued for hours until settling on a one gift deal. He put them all under the tree and piled them high, wrapping them in light blue wrapping paper. They were all so beautiful. When Bubba had discovered though that Marshall got more gifts than agreed, he countered with the exact same amount. Each of his were wrapped in red.

Finally the day of the Royal Christmas Ball came. It was stunningly beautiful. The walls were decorated with wreathes and popcorn and cranberry garlands, the Christmas tree was so beautiful lit up and covered in ornaments. The warm smells of the feast wafted throughout the palace. At exactly six p.m. on December 24th, the couples attending the party began to walk down the staircase, arm in arm, one by one. Each were announced and had their picture taken by B-mo. Fionna walked with the Flame Prince, the Doctor with the Ice Queen, Monochromicorn with Cake, and so on. Bubba would be last, and it was expected that he would be alone, considering the marriage catastrophe.

Right before they stepped out, Bubba felt a twinge of fear in his gut. He was very scared, expecting the worst possible outcome. He fidgeted in his white suit, nervous. Marshall, in a simple black tux with a red and green bow tie, kissed him smoothly on the lips and pulled him in by his waist. He embraced him happily, and reminded him of their love. He had a strip of pink in his hair, and Bubba had black gloves and undershirt. He studied himself in the mirror and Marshall took his arm slowly.

"Are you ready to go, dear?" He guided him to the door, a slightly troubled look on his face. "Just remember I love you. Whatever happens, I love you. Always have always will."

"Thank you my love." He returned a shaky smile, gripped Marshall's strong arm, and approached the top of the stairs. All the couples were standing in the main floor, watching, waiting for their host. He started the party with the toast. As they approached the staircase with Marshall, slight gasps of confusion sounded out among the crowd. What on earth was going on? Was this a joke? A game? A trick? As soon as they walked down the stairs though, it quickly became obvious that this was no joke. In fact, it was serious and quite frankly shocking.

"Oh... my... glob!" Lumpy Space Prince whispered as the boys walked down. Once down Gumball shakily made his toast, and all watched in utter shock as Marshall held his hand and raised his glass. Champagne glasses, some filled with alcohol and some with sparkling grape juice, rose across the room, but no one seemed to understand what was going on. After the toast, Bubba admitted everything to a room of bewildered guests. He hid into Marshall fearfully after his last word was spoken, then blushed due to awkward silence. The Ice Queen and the Doctor were first to clap, happy and proud of the boys. Fionna clapped gently, then nudged Flame Prince. Cake clapped as well, and it was quickly contagious. Soon everyone was clapping. Marshall grinned and blushed, and Bubba kissed his chest.

"I think we did it..." He whispered happily. He was right. They had somehow managed to weasel their way into being accepted by the Kingdom. The party went wonderfully after that. The Ice Queen behaved herself, the Flame Prince only caught two things on fire, none of which were people, and no one gave the couple any heat or trouble. Everyone was happy. At ten p.m., the partiers began to trickle out. One by one, or two by two, each walked home tiredly. Gumball retired just minutes earlier than Marshall, and began dressing for bed. Once the last guest was bid farewell, Marshall floated up the stairs, undressed, lied in the bed, and held open his arms. Bubba crawled into the vampire's arms in only boxers, and grinned. "I love you Marshie. I love you so much."

"I love you too bud. Good night... Merry almost Christmas." With that, he dozed off. Bubba fell asleep minutes later, after thanking glob for the love of his life, and for the best outcome of the scary situation.

Bubba groaned gently as soon as he heard Marshall's gorgeous yet loud voice at about six in the morning. "Merry Christmas, Bubba Gumball!"

"Merry Christmas, Marshall Lee Abadeer." He chuckled warmly, a sleepy yet content tone in his voice.


	24. Chapter 24

"Get up get up get up Bubba get up get up!" Marshall squeaked gleefully in Bubba's face, grinning ear to ear. "There are so many presents under the tree and I am so freaking excited! Get your butt up!"

"I'm coming I'm coming! Give me five more minutes..." He yawned, and Marshall scooped him up like a baby, causing Bubba to gasp. "Hey you butt! Let me down!"

"No, Buddy. I wanna open my presents and I want you to open yours! Plus I do think Santa came!"

"Uh, what?"

"Santa came! I peaked at the presents and- this is the first time he's ever brought me gifts!" He giggled sweetly and Bubba raised his eyebrow skeptically. Peppermint Maid probably gave them gifts. He knew fairly well that Santa didn't exist. If he did... He never got any gifts. Pepper was the only one throughout his childhood to give him Christmas presents. He leaned against Marshall with a relaxed smile as he was so kindly carried down the stairs against his will. Marshall set him down near the tree and in front of his pile of Christmas presents. Marshall sat beside his own red pile and gestured to the light blue gifts with a pleasant and warm smile. "You go first please."

"Alright, alright. Calm yourself Marshie." He smiled and pulled out the first gift. He unwrapped it very slowly and smiled as he opened the box. A beautiful pink silk scarf, just like the last, lied inside. Marshall smiled and Bubba put it on. "You kept to your word. Thank you."

"Of course I did Bubby. I love you. My turn." He smiles and shreds open his first gift, revealing a red ruby drop necklace. Marshall tilted his head curiously. "Wow! Bubba this must have cost a fortune!" He grinned and admired it with eyes the color of the stone.

"You see Marshall, I created the stone in my lab. It's enchanted, as it has a relaxing agent and excitatory agent when desired. For the deepest sleep and the most intensified exciting moments. Try it on, as it should give you lots more energy. It'll make you feel real good!" He grinned, and Marshall gawked, quickly putting it around his neck. His pupils dilated a bit and he hugged Bubba, feeling better.

"Wow Gummy, this is great! And it's so pretty..." He rubbed his fingers over it on his chest, then Bubba moved to open his next present. A much larger box. Inside was a brand new outfit. A pair of white skinny jeans, a baby blue hoodie, a white tank, white socks, and a pair of baby blue high top tennis shoes. Gumball immediately burst into tears, smiling happily. He pulled the hoodie to his chest and pressed his face into it as well, crying joyously. Finally. Finally he had some soft, comfy clothes he could wear and enjoy. These were casual and beautiful. Marshall walked on his knees over to him and hugged him closely, and Bubba chuckled.

"This is the perfect gift Marshall. It's absolutely perfect. It's all I ever wanted and needed. I love you so much..."

"Oh sweetheart, I love you too! Don't cry baby..."

"I can't help it Marshall. I am so happy I can't hold back tears! It is THE perfect gift lovie! You're the best." Gumball whispered into his neck and relished the love.

"I can do even better. Trust me..." Marshall grinned as moved to open his next gift after kissing his lips. The sly vampire clearly had some sort of a plan. He peeled away the paper to reveal a box. He opened it to reveal a gorgeous red electric guitar. He gasped and pulled it up to his lap, then began to play his brand new instrument. It sounded absolutely fantastic and he sang a bit, then rested it in the stand.

"It is absolutely beautiful, Bubba. I love it." He chuckled as he studied the strings and color of the instrument. Gumball nodded, then unwrapped his next gift. He pulled out a gift card for a restaurant. He made a perplexed face and held it up.

"This isn't a very funny joke Marshall... It isn't very nice. I don't understand." He looked up, very embarrassed, eyes soft. Marshall blushed deeply and quickly sat and hugged him.

"Please trust me hon. I wouldn't ever play a cruel joke on you baby. Trust me." He whispered and held him in his lap. Bubba leaned back into Marshall.

"I can't eat Marshall, you know that."

"Trust me, Gumball. Trust me. I promise."

"Alright, alright. I trust you. Your turn." He studied the gift card with the picture of food and his mouth watered. He put it away and frowned gently. After a few more small gifts back and forth, including Pepper's gifts, Marshall discovered that Bubba had a grand piano built especially for him. It was sleek, black, and gorgeous. He was amazed by how great it sounded, and how expensive it was.

"Bubba this is simply too much."

"Oh shut it you goof. There's more, but I have to take you to it." Marshall squinted and nodded.

"I have more tricks up my sleeve too you naughty little...! Here..." The vampire set a packaged into his arms and he wrapped it. His eyes lit up and he just about passed out when he opened the package.

"A Ph-Physics book!? AND an Astronomy book!? Oh my great golly glob where in the heck did you get these precious things!?" He delicately touched the binding shakily as he observed and admired the book. "Oh Marshall these are perfect. Advanced placement college level books... Exactly what I dreamed about..."

"Ah, I found 'em a while back and had a strange nostalgia when I saw them. I kept them safe in my house, and now they're yours. Better off in your hands anyways. I can't read English. Plus science isn't my cup of tea."

"They're perfect, love. Thank you. I need get experimenting as soon as I can!"

"That was the last one I have here. Hurry, go get dressed!" Bubba giggled and grinned, then grabbed his brand new clothes and ran up the stairs to change. Marshall threw on some new ones Bubba had given him, a real expensive black leather jacket, a red cotton shirt, and black jeans. He also got new snow boots from Bubba. He waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs. When his boyfriend approached the top, he whistled and clapped.

"How do I look Marshie?" He whispered softly, blushing.

"Like a handsome man, all grown up. You... you aren't just cute anymore. You're simply sexy." He was right. Gumball was tall, handsome, and very attractive. He was almost as tall as Marshall and due for a stretching soon. He would be taller than Marshall soon, and be very adult-like in only a matter of time. Now that Marshall found his forever partner, he would have to allow his body to age normally again. All it took was the reverse spell to the immortality one set on him a thousand years ago. He would grow and age with Bubba, and pass away only after Bubba. That was the thing about vampires. They were immortal as long as they chose to be. Marshall felt as if he was like bread dough rolled out too thin. He was finally ready to age, thus starting up his life again, and determined to finish it years into the future. He couldn't imagine living a day without his Bubba.

"Really? I feel so... Cool."

"You are cool Bubs. Come here..." He opened his arms and Bubba ran down the stairs and into them. Marshall took him to get his nutrients, and once that was over, Marshall held his hand. "So. Where are we going to?"

"The bank." Marshall frowned at this.

"Huh?! The bank- What are we doing at the bank?"

"I'm withdrawing some money. It's fine." Marshall squinted and when they arrived, Bubba pulled out two million dollars and transferred it into a brand new bank account for Marshall so he would never be hungry or cold or deprived of anything ever again. Marshall, clueless to the process, sat and watched. Bubba gave him a nice new wallet with a debit card and some cash. The vampire raised his eyebrows and blushed.

"What's this all about?"

"My next gift. Just some money and a card in case you get hungry. Your pin number 3948. You swipe it and it's like money, in the Candy Kingdom that is. But you can take out gold and silver coins to trade in other places. I just don't want you to have to be without something you need." Marshall took the wallet, stuck it in his pocket and hugged Bubba tight.

"You're such a sweetie buddy. I love you so much. Thank you."

"I just want you safe and happy and healthy. I love you too. You're welcome."

"Now I'd like to take you somewhere. Let's go." Marshall took Bubba's hand and took him for a walk. Soon they were at the top of a large cliff, looking down on the ocean, waves crashing on the rocky shore. It began to snow again, and Marshall was safe due to it being so cloudy. The vampire rubbed Bubba's shoulder happily and he giggled and wrapped his arms around Marshall's strong torso.

"Oh, Marshie, it's beautiful here... How'd you know about this place?"

"I found it wondering around one night. It's a perfect look out, isn't it? I think the snow intensifies the beauty. Glob listen to me. I'm such a sap with you..."

"Oh I'd agree with that. And it's absolutely wonderful here. Picture perfect. Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Bubba smiled and wrapped his arms around Marshall's strong neck, closing his eyes lightly, asking for a kiss without saying a word. The vampire leaned down and kissed Bubba's lips tenderly, wrapping his arms around Gumball's lower back. They kiss another for a solid ten minutes, the kiss escalating from sweet to sexy. Marshall sat softly on his bum and Bubba sat in his lap, then crossed his legs around Marshall's waist. They surrounded another in a loving embrace and kissed each other once more. The vampire ran his fingers through Bubba's pink hair and the prince moaned lightly, getting excited.

"Alright babe. You know I love you right?" Marshall spoke as he pulled away from his lips unwillingly, but he knew he needed to calm Bubba back down. Gumball pulls away and pouts, clearly disappointed the kissing was over. He really liked it.

"Well yes. Of course, Marshall Lee." He moved back in for more kisses but Marshall rested his hand on the prince's pink cheek, placing his thumb on his lips. Bubba pouted and Marshall smiles.

"I have to ask you a question if you could manage to keep your lips away from mine for more than a few seconds..." He asked with a warm tone in his voice, and Bubba groaned.

"But I really want to kiss you...!" He complained. Marshall rubbed his cheeks and he huffed. "Yes babe?"

"I love you more than anyone or anything I've ever known. You're my reason to live and my incentive to get up in the morning. You make me happiest. I was wondering..." He fiddled in his pocket a bit and Bubba studied his lips, thoughts driven as he listened to Marshall's words appreciatively.

"Yes Marshall dearest?"

"I was wondering if you would like to be my husband and eternal lover. Will you marry me, Prince Bubba Gumball?" He asked as he presented a gold ring to Gumball. It was absolutely stunning yet masculine. A wide gold band with a few bright blue stones similar to his crown. He smiled sheepishly, holding it up questioningly. Gumball immediately covered his mouth with his hands and began to cry and nod.

"Yes Marshall, Yes I'll be your husband! Yes!" He choked out and gripped Marshall in a tight hug. He didn't care that they were young. All he wanted was to be officially united with Marshall in marriage, so they could be together forever and ever. After he pulled away, he held up his hand and Marshall slid the ring on his finger. "It's so globin beautiful!" Bubba laughed and cried at the same time, and it brought Marshall to tears. He cried as he wiped Bubba's tears, and Bubba did the same.

"Glob I love you prince. I never thought I could love anyone... And here I am proposing." The vampire rubbed his cheeks softly, grinning as the prince blushed, flattered.

"I am the luckiest man alive. Simple as that. You are the one for me. It was certainly written in the heavens. We're meant to be." He whispered as Marshall pressed his lips to his, and love seemed to warm the chilly air.


	25. Chapter 25

Gumball giggled gently as he wiped Marshall's tears. The vampire tried very hard to stop them, but he was so overwhelmed with a sense of relief and happiness that he couldn't help but be emotional. Bubba simply kissed his neck and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. "Don't worry Marshall. It's the necklace that's making you cry." He fibbed a bit to help him feel like a big strong vampire. "As I said it does make you very emotional..." He whispered as solid arms embraced him. He nodded and sniffled a bit, smiling.

"No... no it isn't. I'm so happy I'm crying. It's you Gummy." He responded with a warm chuckle. Gumball blushed and rested his head on Marshall's chest innocently, and then closed his vibrant blue eyes. They sat there a while before Marshall noticed that his fiancee was shivering. "Hey bud. You getting chilly?"

"No. I could stay like this with you forever. I don't want to lose the moment." He replied simply, and Marshall took his coat off and wrapped it around Bubba to keep him warm. Not long after Marshall was shivering, and Bubba would not have that.

"Marshall you're shivering. Come on sweetheart let's go back home. You will live with me in the castle once were married won't you?" He asked quickly, blushing.

"Oh, uh, yeah of course! I'll just need to pack up my things and take them down." He spoke as he stood slowly, then walked with Gumball, rigid. Once inside Bubba checked the time and determined that he wanted to spend the rest of the day organizing his gifts and cuddling with his brand new fiancee. He admired his ring a minute before grabbing up his gifts and running them up the stairs to his bedroom. Marshall chuckled sweetly and did the same. Once they had all their ducks in a row and Bubba felt everything was clean to his satisfaction, he smiled up at his lover.

"I would enjoy cuddling with you for the entire rest of today." He asked softly, shyly.

"We can't baby. I'm taking you to dinner soon." He smiled.

"Can we let this whole going to a restaurant thing go Marshall? I can't eat. My body is physically unable to digest food, and seeing people eat makes me really upset. That's one of the reasons I can be around you- You suck color from red things. I get dizzy and anxious and my stomach growls when I smell or think about or see food. It's why everyone dines at a certain time during the parties and I am not there."

"I know, Gumball, I know. I know. Just trust me and allow me to take you there? They've opened it for you and I alone at five sharp. Please. It's paid for, and were ready to go. Let's just go. In the mean time go do a sciencey experiment. Its three now. I'll chill out down here."

"Fine Marshall." He agreed finally, then ran up the stairs, grabbed his books, then ran to his laboratory to study some and learn. Marshall turned into a bat, flew out and got some of his things from his home, and flew them back. He put them in the bedroom in nice organized places, and sooner than expected it was almost five. The vampire floated in front of the lab door and knocked. "Busy!" He heard Bubba call.

"Bubba come out! We have fifteen minutes to get there so I need you out and ready in five!"

"But I'm calculating and learning about the gravitational pull of the earth with different masses in respect to different distances from the ground! I must also keep in mind the gravitational constant-"

"I don't understand you! Just come outside please!" He urged and Bubba groaned loudly.

"But... But I... But-"

"No buts Gummy! If you don't get out here I am NOT cuddling you tonight!" He challenged, and Gumball stopped in his tracks, looking up.

"How dare you say you won't cuddle me! You'll cuddle me, or- or I'll make you sleep on the couch!"

"Damn it, don't start this! We're not even married yet and you're already threatening the couch on me!?" He laughed.

"No, no. Just... cuddle me!" He whined loudly.

"Not unless you come. You have four minutes now..."

"Come on! Ugh, fiiiiiine." He put down his things and opened the door, hugging Marshall. "I'm sorry I'm a horrible fiancée."

"What? I didn't say that. Nobody said that honey. Go get your shoes on."

"Alright. I think I'm just stalling because I really really don't want to be tantalized with food, then-"

"Just relax and trust the man you're marrying. Understand?"

"Yeah, okay." Bubba pulled on his shoes and scarf and coat and allowed Marshall to guide him out by the arm. He smiled up to him and whispered, "I love you, my vampire king."

"Love you too, now have you ever eaten at all?"

"Yes, once. Big mistake. I was only 3 and given some mashed potatoes and peas. I don't really remember but I guess I almost died. They did surgery, discovered my body isn't exactly compatible with food, and fed me intravenously. It was what they had done from infancy to then. So I don't remember eating, but I dream of it. Very often; almost every night!" He sighed sadly, rubbing his stomach. Marshall held him up as they walked to make sure he didn't get too light headed and fall.

"What food do you think you'd love to eat?"

"Marshall, you're killing me. Pancakes. I have always wanted to eat pancakes with butter and syrup. Grilled cheese and tomato soup. A filet minion with broccoli and a baked potato. Shrimp and cocktail sauce. Fruits. Vegetables. Tarts. Crackers and cheese with grapes. Barbeque ribs, chicken, and pork... corn bread, coleslaw, French fries... A salmon, fried fish, tuna, crab, lobster!" He cried out and lost his footing, looking pale. He swallowed as Marshall guided him up. "Anything."

"You know what Gumball? I know how you feel. Everyone tastes all these wonderful foods... I only get flavor in shades of red. Come on." He spoke as they entered the most popular and best restaurant in the Candy Kingdom. They were quickly guided to a table by a candy person, and served drinks. White sangria for Gumball, and red for Marshall. Bubba smelled it, took a sip, and smiled.

"This is an expensive sangria, Marshall..."

"Yeah, it's not killer on the alcohol and it tastes very good, apparently. I got the red so I could taste it. I asked for it earlier; it had to be imported."

"Oooo, fancy. Thank you." He sipped as the enticing smells of cooking foods wafted in. Gumball squirmed and Marshall held his hand as some bread and salad was served on their plates. The prince about passed out and quickly began to cry. "I can't eat it, Marshall. I can't eat it! Please take it away!"

"You can eat it, Bubba. This is very special food, made for us. It is normal food, I swear, but the way we digest it is special. As soon as the stomach is filled, we'll take a small sip of a very complicated but safe formula. It digests the food for us. So we eat, get the nutrients, and what is left over is turned to water. Simple." Gumball sat, eyes wide as he studied the salad and bread. He blushed and looked up.

"Are you sure? If this kills me, you had better go and get me from Death."

"I promise it won't kill you, and yes I'm sure. Eat it. Go. Once you get full, tell me. You'll take a sip, and make room for more. When you're done, a different liquid will be taken to help you feel full and finished, yet still digest what's in your tummy. Okay?"

"O-okay..." Gumball cautiously broke off a piece of bread and held it to his lips. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then stuck it in his mouth and chewed. Marshall did the same. He smiled and moaned, focused on the taste. Bubba chewed very slowly, indulging. It was fantastic bread. After eating a whole loaf together, the boys moved to eat the salad. Fork full after fork full entered their mouths. They ate until the plates were clear, and Bubba blushed. "Hey Marshie I'm already full. I think. What does full feel like?"

"Like you're tummy can't hold any more food."

"Then yes I am full." Marshall nodded and poured a half a shot glass size of the special clear liquid out of a large flask. He took the shot and smiled. Only two minutes passed before he felt lighter and hungry again. "I think it worked... I want to study the compound later, and learn how to make it."

"Sounds good to me..." As he spoke the table behind them began to fill up with all different types of foods. It was a buffet style dinner, all you can eat, and the boys helped themselves. Course after course, bite after bite, swallow after swallow. Everything was top of the line prepared food. After a few meals, Marshall slipped away to the restroom and Bubba followed.

"Wow I have to use it!"

"It does turn the food to water..." Marshall chuckled as he relieved himself. Bubba nodded and moved to, but blushed and cursed to under his breath. "What?"

"I'm having troubles going. Nothing big..." He shifted and after Marshall finished moved and helped Bubba out. "Wow this is embarrassing!" He whispered as he felt Marshall help him. It worked. He relieved himself and once done looked to him. "Sorry about that, but thank you very much... I hate it when that happens."

"You've done the same for me. Hey, get used to it. We're partners. Lovers. Fiancees. We will be husbands. Get over the embarrassment factor. I won't judge you."

"I won't judge you either Marshie. Thanks for your help..." He washed his hands and Marshall moved to the door. "Wash your hands!"

"Ughhhhhhh!" He groaned and washed his hands quickly, then rushed back out. Bubba smiled and rolled his eyes as he moved to the buffet table. This occurred until all the food was off the table. Every three or four plates they'd visit the restroom, until every single morsel was cleared. They finished with the filling yellow liquid at about eight. Marshall and Bubba made one more restroom trip, then walked home, describing their favorites, and how great it felt to taste and eat, and how full they were, and how good they felt. They slipped into the castle and undressed, then slipped on their pajamas. Pepper came in with red and normal hot chocolate, then bid the prince and Marshall good night. They snuggled on the bed and sipped their drinks, rounding out their perfect Christmas day.

"I couldn't thank you enough Marshall. This was absolutely perfect. Everything was... The gifts, the proposal, the dinner... Best day of my life, without a doubt. There... there is one thing though..." He whispered quietly as he put his cup down. He blushed and fiddled with the hem of Marshall's shirt, trying to think of a way to spark a flame. Marshall yawned, clearly tired and unsuspecting.

"Oh? What is that?" He looked down and saw Bubba's big blue pleading eyes, deep violet pupils dilated huge. The vampire could smell the need coming off of him.

"I- I'm not sure... Uh..." He blushed, looking down, shifting. "Some kissing?"

"Kissing?" Marshall leaned down and kissed his neck. He grinned and moaned airly. "And touching?" Marshall nodded and rested his hands on Gumball's little muffin top. He cried out softly, trying to help Marshall get the gist. Needless to say, he did.


	26. Chapter 26

"Marshall..." The first words Bubba was able to mutter after the intense session. The boys were a mess. Not only were they sweaty, but they were also covered in another's finish. Both boys had agreed on having a turn with one another. The vampire softly rubbed Bubba's hair back, smiling happily as his prince lounged in his lap. "That was intense. Excellent. The way you-"

"I know babe. Just relax... Close your eyes."

"I can't fall asleep like this Marshall. I feel icky plus we smell like sex."

"Isn't that a bonus?" Marshall chuckled, fangs pointed out a bit. He hadn't bit Gumball, but they were sure ready to. He took a deep inhale as he pressed into Gumball's neck. He loved the smell their activities gave them. Every last bit was fantastic. He enjoyed the fact that Gumball smelled like him; as it was a vampire's instinct to mark his territory and make sure that everyone knew that Bubba was HIS mate. His ear twitched a bit as he took in the different scents in the room. His sense of smell was much stronger than the average person.

"Aw, you twitched cutie." Bubba grinned and rubbed over his pointed ear. "Anyways I like the way we smell... mostly. But still it's hard to sleep like this! Come on, come with me. Let's go." He squirmed away from Marshall and fitted on new sheets, then turned on the shower. Of course Marshall followed, even though he preferred to smell the way he did. "Do you wanna go first?" Bubba asked with a yawn.

"Um... why don't we go together? Saves water and time."

"The shower isn't very big though. You won't have much personal space in there."

"I like it even more." His eyes flickered over Gumball and his tongue slid out between his fangs. Bubba blushed deeply and bent over his lap. His tummy folded over and he scowled at Marshall.

"What is that face!? Put your tongue back in your mouth and quit looking at me like that!" He covered as much of himself with his arms and his bright pink hair flopped down into its place as the gel lost its hold. He blushed deeper. "Come on water, warm up faster."

"What face? I'm simply admiring your body..." He mentioned as he knelt in front of Gumball and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Quit covering yourself."

"I can't! It's uncomfortable to be gawked at when I'm bare butt naked! You seem to have no issue..." His eyes ran over Marshall then met his gaze again. "But your body is in excellent condition so... You have every right to be confident." He said as Marshall leaned in even closer, and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"You know what?" He asked, his lips moving centimeters from Bubba's, his nose resting next to Bubba's. His voice was low, and smooth. He placed his hands on Gumball's outer arms gently.

"What?" Bubba asked softly. Marshall was making him blush badly, the way he was talking to and touching him. It made him shiver, and gave him goose bumps.

"I love everything you hate about yourself. Let's go through the list, shall we? What first?" He pecked his lips, stood, and guided him to stand in the mirror. Marshall was invisible, but Bubba was obviously not. He made a face, blushing wildly, embarrassed to be face to face with his body. He didn't like much of what he saw.

"M-my stomach. It's the first thing I look at and can't stand." He frowned as he looked down at it. He watched as Marshall's hands slid over the front of his belly and rest there. When he looked in the mirror, he didn't see them.

"What about it?"

"It is tubby. It rolls over when I sit and I even have a muffin top. The muscles cannot be worked into tight and lovely abdominals. They're more candy like. I'd have to have it surgically cut off to get it to go away, and I'm seriously considering." Sugary tears threatened in his eyes, causing them to burn a bit. He hated his appearance. Marshall rubbed over his stomach softly.

"It's so sweet. I don't mind at all that you do not have rock solid abs. I don't care. I'm glad you're healthy. Now look. This right here is natural and fine. My stomach rolls over too. Just about everyone's does. And this isn't a muffin top. These are love handles..." Marshall gripped the small amount of fat above Bubba's hips smoothly. "I like them. Please don't get rid of them."

"You... do?" Bubba inquires, observing himself in a different light. He smiled a bit, then looked to his privates and blushed. "I'm tiny and quite frankly it's embarrassing and it makes me upset to see. It can be stretched, but it hasn't been since fourteen. It hurts so bad, I can't bear it. But I'm so small and pathetic!"

"Any bigger and... and I don't think you'd fit. I'm literally kind of a tight ass..." He mentioned softly, admitting a flaw of his own. Bubba's eyes widened and he shrugged.

"That's okay Marshall. We fit fine as it is so why change anything?"

"Exactly. That's exactly it. Don't change because you're my perfect man as you are."

"My pectorals aren't very attractive."

"Yes they are. You don't have them flexed. Shoulders back... now tighten your chest. Perfect. See?" He smiled and Bubba nodded. They did look better.

"Thanks Marshall. Anything you don't like besides your tight bottom?" He chuckled softly.

"Well... My right fang is longer than my left and that bothers me to death. Then I have this small birthmark on my hip... it looks like a heart. It kind of grosses me out." He pointed to it and Gumball giggled.

"You can't notice your teeth dilemma, and honey that's adorable!"

"That's the problem! It's stupid."

"Oh, whatever. Your complaints are over silly things. That birthmark is cute. Come on it's time to take a shower." He guides Marshall in and they both stand under the water and wash one another. After getting clean, they dry off and dress in boxers. Bubba in his brand new navy blue ones, and Marshall in his gray ones. The pair fall asleep happily together, now knowing they'd be together forever.

In the morning Gumball woke up and immediately sat at his desk, planning and planning for the wedding. Soon he began calling every place he knew of, arranging flowers and food and decorations and clothing and a ceremony. He set the date and sent invitations to everyone he knew. January 1st, 5050. It was a pretty date, and he wanted it as soon as possible. He knew there were only days notice, but he didn't care. People would come no matter what. It was a real wedding this time. No tricks or doubts or fears in his heart. He had it all arranged and planned. As soon as this was accomplished he slipped back into the bed with Marshall and rubbed his sides peacefully, admiring him.

"Is something wrong Bubba?"

"Nah, I'm just petting you."

"What?"

"Nothing. Our wedding is in exactly one week from today, alright?"

"Cool." He yawned and curled back up, clearly not paying very much attention, as he was half asleep.

"That's all. Back to bed with you lovie. Nightie night."

"Mmm." He mentioned warmly, then drifted away again.


	27. Chapter 27

An hour later Marshall woke again and gasped. "What did you say about getting married!?"

"I planned it all. Took about two hours. We're getting married in exactly seven days.

"Oh! Wow! Wow, okay, who'd you invite?"

"Everyone."

"Good then! Um, I wear my Nightosphere uniform! Bubba you haven't even met my mom yet! Oh god, my mom..." He pushed his hair back then sighed. "Ugh."

"She knows you're gay doesn't she?"

"No...?" He blushed sheepishly and Bubba about had a heart attack.

"I sent her an invitation and you're doing the explaining! All of it, right now! Grab the milk and do your black magic crap and make a portal and go!"

"What? Not now."

"Get dressed and go!" He pointed and Marshall groaned. He sucked on a few reds and dressed, then made the portal and entered the Nightosphere. After about several hours Marshall returned and Bubba jumped up from his seat. He had been curiously petting Marshall's cat, kind of freaked out by her completely black eyes. She was soft and nice though, so he was able to ignore the fact that she was a little scary. "What did she say Marshall!?"

"Well, she certainly gave me her honest opinion." He rubbed his forehead.

"Uh oh, is she coming? Does she hate you?"

"She doesn't hate me and yes, she's coming. But she can't believe how I ended up with such a 'soft and submissive man.' She wouldn't shut up." He begins to recite the conversation. "'Oh, that pink boy who runs the Candy Kingdom?"

'Yes mom.'

'Why him? I mean, aren't there more manly men that you might be interested in?'

'No mom. I fell in love with prince Gumball and that's the end of that.'

'Oh, come on, why didn't you fall in love with a manly evil or chaotic man? You know the Nightosphere needs another strong empire to combine with... We want to override the surface world and all those goofy goodie goodies!'

'Well I don't. Our lands will become neutral with one another and there will be absolutely no attacking of anyone. That's final. I love Gumball. No one else. I am marrying Gumball. You will come to the wedding and be nice and not say a word and support me.'

'Fine.' Then she rolled her eyes and I about had a temper tantrum. She then apologized and we made up and I left and now I'm here and I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go lie down or something."

"Okay. At least she accepted your feelings for men in general."

"Right."

The seven days to the wedding flew by. Everything was prepared and in order for the big day though. The pre-wedding party and rehearsal was their New Year's Eve party at the castle. Most everyone attended and had an absolutely fantastic time. Everyone was told to wear something fancy and beautiful, as the New Year's party was a formal affair. The Ice Queen showed up in a long gorgeous blue sparkly gown, and with Dr. Prince. He was holding her hand and smiling at her, dressed in a simple tux. He didn't leave her side the entire night, and kissed her cheek twice. She smiled each time and accidently froze the chair she was in, getting so happy that her powers spontaneously strengthened beyond her control.

Fionna showed up with the Flame Prince in a beautiful black gown. She looked stunning, and the young prince couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was stunning. He looked very distraught, as all he wanted to do was kiss her, but he couldn't without burning her. He was content enough with holding her hand though the oven mitt, but it still wasn't enough. He passed the kissing stone to her several times and she kissed it back, giggly.

"Oh Flame Prince, what's up with all this smoochin?"

"You look so beautiful and I am attracted to you. I'm sorry, you're just so radically pretty Fionna..." He mentioned absentmindedly and blushed. She kissed the stone and passed it to him. He kissed it. Bubba chuckled from afar, nudged Marshall, then moved over to the young couple.

"Hey Fionna. How are things?" He sat beside her.

"So much better Gumball. I really like the Flame Prince."

"Oh I know. Just a few days ago he almost burnt a hole in the earth's core 'cause you kissed one another!" He chuckled. He blushed and ran a hand over his Mohawk.

"Sorry. I have it under control, but I don't wanna burn her lips again." He sighed, and Bubba nodded softly.

"Here." He reached into his pocket and handed the prince a liquid. "Drink it. It's safe, I swear. It'll make you the temperature of a regular person for about 24 hours. You won't feel a difference and Fionna will be able to kiss you, all thanks to science."

"Awesome. Thanks Gumball, it means a lot." Fionna grinned as the prince drank the liquid and gave it a minute. Soon enough, Fionna and the Flame Prince were kissing another softly. She sat in his lap and giggled, happy. Content, Bubba walked over to Marshall and bowed.

"That's how you make the magic happen."

"Mhm." Marshall laughed quickly, then looked to the clock. "Only a minute left! Everyone raise their glass and count down with us!" In unison, the entire room began to yell.

"60, 59, 58..." The energy in the room was gleeful and cheery. Everyone was happy. "...46, 45, 44..." Gumball admired Marshall for a minute before closing his eyes. He began to make wishes and goals for the New Year. Everyone was doing this. Making wishes and goals and dreams for the brand new year to come. Everybody's eyes were closed as they dreamed of the future and counted down as well. "...23, 22, 21..." Marshall took Bubba's hand and then his waist. "...10,9,8..." They all opened their eyes to watch the clock strike twelve. "...3, 2, 1, midnight! Happy new year!" They all yelled out, popping confetti and more champagne. The wedding wasn't until four the next day, so they partied with their friends until three in the morning, then retired for bed.

The boys were kept separated on the night before the wedding, as they didn't want to see each other before they met up to walk down the aisle side by side. If they did, it would bring bad luck, and they certainly didn't want any of that. Unfortunately, it was Marshall who got separation anxiety only an hour after falling asleep, and had a horrible nightmare. He screamed and woke up, heaving. Peppermint rushed in and Bubba whimpered, calling out his name from behind the door.

"It's okay Marshall, its okay! Sweetheart I'm right here!"

"Bubba I can't do this; I won't get any sleep! I need you!" He wailed, wiping his tears. His dream had been a flashback of his suicide attempt. It was bone rattling. Gumball did some quick thinking, and tied an old bandana around his eyes. Marshall did the same with a scarf. Bubba then rushed in and hugged him tight. "There was a knife, and I stuck in my chest! I- I remember everything though!" He squeezed Bubba back and breathed out softly.

"You do?! That's amazing lovie! It's okay I got ya. Let's go back into the big main bed together and sleep there. Just keep the covers over our eyes."

"Okay, I need that. I won't feel as good if I don't get some rest."

"Got your necklace on?"

"Yeah." With Pepper's assistance the boys were guided back to their bed. They lied down, fell asleep together, and had a peaceful night. In the morning they were whisked up by Pepper at 12 am, the wedding starting in four hours sharp. After getting dressed and getting food and rushing around separately, the boys were reunited minutes before 4 pm. Behind the doors of the aisle and cathedral, they met up and hugged another tightly. "Damn you're handsome in your uniform." Marshall kissed the side of his neck. "You look gorgeous. Ten times better than when you were gonna marry Fi a while back." He chuckled gently.

"Well, can you blame me? Now I'm marrying my soul mate, and that's that. No ifs buts or ands about it. I'm happy now and know for sure that I'm making the correct decision. It's a healthy choice for everyone. No one is upset over it. My groom is a royal and is kind. That's all there is to it. And by the way Marshall, you look phenomenal. That uniform is very sexy and sharp."

"Thanks babe. Oh glob, I might cry. I thought this day would never come."

"Me either baby. Me either." Bubba spoke with tears in his eyes already.


	28. Chapter 28

The air was warm in the church despite the fact that it was a blizzard outside, and that the Ice Queen was in the building. Bubba took Marshall's arm and smiled, pure bliss all over his expression. He had the warmest and most strong feeling of love all throughout his body. He was entirely ready to spend the rest of his life with Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Though Bubba was only eighteen and he hadn't even been together with Marshall for a month, he was ready. Positive that the man beside him was meant to be his husband and lover for as long as he lived. One glance gave him butterflies, one touch gave him shudders, one kiss made him warm inside, and every moment was the best moment of his life. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else, ever.

Marshall tightened his arm locked with Bubba's. He looked a bit nervous, and worried. He was sure that this was the right thing to do and had no doubts in his mind, but he didn't want to mess up his vows. He didn't want everyone in the building to see his hands tremble when he slipped the ring on Bubba's finger. He didn't want anyone to see or even begin to think of him as a softie. So as soon as the clock struck four, the ceremony began, and the doors swung open. He stood taller, opened up his shoulders, softened his expression, and looked like royalty as he took the first step, Gumball doing the same beside him. Their presence and message was powerful. They would be married, they would love another freely and openly, and no one could say different. They were together, in love, and that was that.

As soon as the boys made it to the front of the church, they turned to face another. The priest stood behind them as the gorgeous stained glass windows behind them seemed to glow. The sun peaked enough through the clouds to light it up. The snow falling behind the glass made the scenes seem to come to life. The shadows of candy people moved, the clouds on the scene seemed to float and drift, and the river stream seemed to flow. A perfect stream of light illuminated the boys, creating an elegant and divine appearance. They were undoubtedly royal and strong. They'd become a team in leading their kingdoms. The décor and colors were sky blue and silver. Flowers and silver tapestries were elegantly placed throughout the building. Lanterns emitting incredible blue and silver light were strategically placed for the most awe inspiring and beautiful effect. No place in the entire world could have provided the same caliber of beauty the venue brought that day.

Fionna sat beside Flame Prince, who had taken another dose of the temperature controlling serum. He watched and held her hand, constantly making sure she was alright. He didn't want her to get upset or mad, and she never did. She fully realized that she didn't want Gumball as a husband and Marshall could have him. Cake sat by Mochro, who looked proudly upon his friend. He had been there for the big ordeal of saving Marshall, and was proud of Gumball for being brave enough to accept himself. Marshall's mother sat in the front row and watched him with a blush, but she smiled, glad her son had finally found peace with himself. She had always wondered why he couldn't keep a girlfriend. The entire rest of the candy kingdom watched Bubba and Marshall hold another's hands and admire each other with the fondest looks. It was happy happy day.

The moment where the men could say their vows came quickly. Bubba smiled, wanting to go first. He stepped back a bit and breathed out, then looked up into his lover's eyes. He began, "I met you first when I was eight years old. You were the same as you are now. I remember you teasing me a bit, but it wasn't the way everyone else did. I was rereading through my journal the other day and I came across the page consisting of my thoughts on the event. I quote myself as a fearful, young eight year old boy. "The big scary vampire visited me today. He was dark and smart. He told me my pink clothes were silly. He said that I was a funny sight, with my teeth front two teeth out. He also said my purple shoes were goofy. I think he is right, it made me laugh. I want him to come back.' And I did want him to return to me. Why? Because there was not a moment in his teasing that I felt hurt, or sick to my stomach, or embarrassed. He was nice to me, and never once said anything rash. He showed me how to play my violin and even though I was glob awful, he sat there and spent time with me. I actually improved from horrible to bad." Bubba chuckled when he noticed Marshall crying. "Why did he do this? I don't know. I spent a lot of time wondering. As I grew Marshall showed up years later, and I formed unfair opinions about him. I thought he was dark and distasteful and a bad influence. It was a dark time in my life though. When he came we could talk, and though I was rude to him, he made me feel better, and he stayed until the sun began to rise. He came and he made me feel good." Bubba whispered, pouring his heart out. Everyone sat and watched in awe and admiration. He continued.

"I love Marshall Lee for dealing with me through my darkest moments. No one knew about our friendship, or rivalry, or acquaintanceship, or whatever the heck relationship it was. I love Marshall Lee for everything he is. I had the biggest crush on him, and at my eighteenth birthday party, he snuck into my room with intentions of scaring me. Instead... Instead he kissed me. And I couldn't believe it. It was love at first kiss." Everyone clapped and smiled, all enjoying the pure undeniable love in the air. Marshall wiped his eyes and rested his forehead on Bubba's a moment, secretly sharing a word.

"How do you expect me to say my vows with composure now Gumwad?"

"I don't kn-know..." He smiled and a sugary tear slid down his cheek. Marshall chuckled and pulled back, then stood tall. He took a moment more to fix Bubba's crown, then smiled.

"Bubba Gumball. I have thousands of things I can say about and to you. You've made my long dreary painful life completely worth living. Every moment with you is pure ecstasy, my love. I visited you not for your own benefit at first, but for mine. When I was with you, I felt safe. You would offer me food and warmth. I was a poor king, and you fully understood that. I had always been the odd one out, and I sympathized with you. You needed a friend. I wanted to provide you that. We became frienemies and hated another's guts and bothered the daylights out of each other, and we had our fights. But no one in the world could have been better company. I found myself falling in love with you, and it tore me up inside. You are the most handsome and selfless guy. I had dreams and thoughts and wonders  
about you and I. I felt the strongest desire to comfort you. Doubt and shame held me back. Then on the night of the party we sat, and we talked about our problems and I couldn't stand it anymore. I kissed you on the lips and you did in return. I knew then that I loved you, and it scared me. How could I possibly love a prince? I still don't understand, but I don't care. I love you. I love you for the person who you are. I look forward to advancing in life with you, aging and all, and dying by your side." He said firmly, and Bubba was a mess. So was the entire rest of the church. Marshall took his red hankie and wiped up Bubba's tears, sniffling. He couldn't help but think that they were the sappiest couple in the land of Aaa. It was funny and sweet.

After the vows, they slid the rings on another's fingers. The priest smiled and spoke, "You may kiss the groom." Marshall leaned down as Bubba put his arms around Marshall's neck. The vampire held his torso, drew him in, and kissed him on the lips slowly and softly. Bubba's foot rubbed the back of one of his ankles as the world slowed for them. He allowed his lips to move in perfect sync with Marshall's, and felt as a hand slid down to his lower back. He felt his hips be pushed forward into Marshall's. There were cheers and clapping in what seemed like the distant background. Marshall blew in and out his nose as his forehead pressed to Bubba's. They shared another's breath, the kiss constant and long, but polite and acceptable. Marshall pulled away slowly, and Bubba made a move for more, but Marshall already had his nose in the spot. He chuckled.

"Later baby. That's enough for now..." He hugs him tight then pulls back, and they walk back down the aisle. Candy people blew bubbles as the men walked to the carriage to be taken back to the castle ball room for the reception. In the carriage Bubba crawls into Marshall's lap and kisses him. His legs straddled his waist and he kissed warmly. Marshall allowed him to kiss and kiss, but as soon as he felt too much excitement, he stopped him. "Tonight. Patience, sweetie. Tonight."

"We haven't in like... a week!" Bubba choked, shifting and blushing. "Can't we just real quick before the reception!?" He begged.

"No cutie. At eight thirty. Its five now. Three hours. Can you wait three hours?"

"Err... uh, no. I can't. You know how you get your vampire needs? I think this need I have could compare! I want you so badly!" Marshall nodded and hugged him, then tweaked a small nerve on his shoulder. Bubba's entire body relaxed, and he didn't feel the horrible urge anymore. Marshall reached over and rubbed him over his private area until he calmed. Bubba accepted it willingly, legs spread and head back. "I g-guess I can wait now. Thanks."

"No problem. Now buck up. We're here. Three hours. Be a happy host and then we'll have time to ourselves." He took his hand and guided him out. They entered and as soon as most everyone was there, they dined, toasted, danced, and had a wonderful time. Marshall and Gumball enjoyed their first dance, and though it wasn't more than a tight embrace and a gentle sway, it was a magical and sentimental moment. Later they cut their wedding cake, and surprisingly fed another the bite kindly and in a mannerly fashion. At exactly eight, guests began to leave. By eight thirty, Marshall and Gumball were sitting alone in the empty ball room, on the dance floor, kissing another as if they had been kept apart for years. Bubba sat on Marshall and pushed him to lie on his back and kissed him hard, so ready to make love to his husband.


	29. Chapter 29

Bubba's pale pink lips caressed Marshall's at a feverish and demanding pace. If the decision had been Bubba's, they'd have had their fun three hours ago. Though he was attacked with a spontaneous nerve pinch, it wasn't enough to hold him off the whole night. By the time they were having desert he was shifting in his chair, nudging Marshall, squeezing his hand, silently begging him to escape with him to a room in the back. Poor Marshall kept pinching the nerve for him to help him, but now Gumball needed Marshall, and it was painstakingly obvious. Not only was there a clear, large bump in his pants, but he was very warm and panting. Poor Gumball was already in heat, and they hadn't even taken their clothes of yet.

"If- if I don't get your attention in like… th-three seconds, I might just p-pass out." His voice was quivering and his hands were gripping Marshall's coat like a life line. He groaned loudly through tight gritted teeth as the vampire touched him from outside his pants like he had done earlier. He began to shiver and bite his tongue, looking dizzier by the second. Marshall then scooped him up, wanting him as desperate as he could be. The more he needed the sexual attention, the greater the reactions and participation would be.

Marshall entered Bubba's bed chambers with the young king in his arms. Now that he was married, he was a king, and he would be addressed and considered the king until the day he died. Marshall would be his king, and co-ruler. The vampire lied Bubba on the bed, who immediately began to beg. "M-Marshall… nnnn, I need you…" He pleaded weakly, clenching still, fighting a useless early finish. Marshall pulled down Bubba's pants and boxers in one swoop, pulling off his shoes as he removed the pants. The vampire quickly pulled off his own boots and fell on his butt doing so. He then huffed and floated, prying them off as Bubba lied there, writhing in need. He was already pre-finishing, fluid dripping down.

"Hold out as long as you can." He ordered as he rubbed his hands on the sheets to make friction and warmth, then stroked Gumball up his length, breaking the torturous wait. The pink king's hips lurched upwards, towards Marshall's hands and his body. He squeezed his eyes shut, dizzy with pleasure already. He groaned loudly, the sound rough and low, so unlike Gumball. Without speaking a word, he was begging for more. He allowed his legs to open as far as they could and Marshall floated up, parallel to the floor. He blushed and ran his fingers through the coarse bubblegum hair, pulling on him a bit, causing him to whine. Then he allowed his lips to kiss Bubba's hardening length, gently and in such a teasingly slow fashion. His tongue trailed up the stiff appendage, licking off the pre-finish.

The pink king blushed majorly, unfamiliar with this kind of loving. It was so new and foreign but that isn't to say it wasn't fantastic. The young man's entire abdomen tightened in such a way that he almost couldn't handle it. Marshall rested his large and smooth hand on the young king's belly and rubbed softly, trying to release some of the unbearable pressure that built unceasingly. He gasped as suddenly he felt his entire length become encompassed with warmth and moisture. His lips quivered and his whole face contorted with a sense of pleasure and concern. Marshall's fangs were near the most sensitive part of his body, and he was afraid that the vampire would bite him. He managed to lift his head to watch Marshall, supervise him even, making sure that he didn't do something completely stupid. It hurt when Marshall bit, and he certainly didn't want a vampire hickie down there.

Marshall managed to easily get all of Bubba into his mouth with no pain or issue. He was so calm and collected that even though Bubba was touching and pushing on his gag reflex, his brain overrode the need to, and he held Gumball comfortably in his mouth. His thin snake-like tongue spiraled around Bubba, and the tip of his forked tongue pushed out his mouth and lightly brushed his lower privates. Gumball's head spun as pulses of good feelings shot up from his private region, hitting him all over. He screamed out into the dark, surely disturbing anyone nearby. Marshall pulled off, startled by the intensity and heaviness of the cry. "Bubba are you alright?" He asked, eyebrows raised in concern. The bubblegum king shivered as cool air blew on his privates, a much more uncomfortable feeling. Frustrated and needy, Bubba glanced up and observed Marshall through hazy yet confused vibrant light blue eyes. The violet pupils dilated some and he frowned.

"D-don't stop." He demanded entirely, fingers grabbing the soft pink sheets and collecting them in his palm. "Oh… Marsh-shall!" He whined happily as the warm sensation of the vampire's mouth took over again. He reached out and rubbed Marshall's head, filling his fingers with some of Marshall's night sky colored locks, and tugging every now and then to show his enjoyment. He wished this could go on forever. The private special moment was something that would remain Marshall and his dirty little secret. He loved the thought of that.

After some time Bubba lied back again, not even caring about being bitten anymore. He trusted that Marshall had some form of self-control, and he wasn't going to stop him now. This feeling was the purest and most natural form of ecstasy. The young and less experienced king arched his back up high. His knees lifted and his shoulders pressed into the bed. The constant pressure and sensual warmth of Marshall's mouth gradually drew him to the extremely uncomfortable need to release. The bubblegum king was close enough as it was. He squealed, "M-mmmarshall, I- I th-think I-!"

The vampire pulled his head away from the young king's hips, allowing his front two teeth to stop the retreat when they hit the head of Bubba's length. He closed his lips around the tip and gave a few sucks, and Bubba came quicker than Marshall could have imagined. His hips thrusted up as he achieved an orgasm, but the experienced vampire's hand was there to keep them down so he didn't get choked. Bubba shuddered, muscles twitching and quivering on every inch of his body with relief and satisfaction. All the tension dissolved as Marshall's mouth filled with Bubba's candy bodily fluid. Marshall breathed out as the taste of bubblegum covered his tongue. He swallowed then squeezed on Bubba's length, hoping for another shot of the addicting liquid. It worked as the young king cried out, and a bit more released from his body.

The slowest yet sleepy and satisfied smile slid onto Bubba's face. The greatest feelings his body could muster coursed through his veins, and through every single cell, from his scalp to the tip of his toes. He couldn't open his eyes if he tried, and he didn't really want to. He smiled bigger as the soft and large, protecting hands that could be no one other than Marshall Lee's rubbed his inner thighs kindly, heightening the sense of the heavenly feeling. Bubba managed, "Mmmm… Marshall, g-give me… a second." He drug his torso off of the bed to sit up weakly. The vampire pulled him close and hugged him, still fully dressed. Bubba looked at the sleeves of his white and gold military coat and chuckled. They hadn't even taken off their clothes. "It's all wrinkled! The launders are going to kill me." He whispered into Marshall's neck. The vampire nodded softly, licking his lips.

"We should probably take them off then big boy. It's my turn now, my husband." Butterflies fluttered in Gumball's tummy as Marshall removed his white coat and undershirt. He picked up the boy's crown from the floor, now bigger and fancier, as he was a king. He placed it on the nightstand and draped the coat on a chair. When Bubba noticed the bump in Marshall's pants, he reached forward and undid the button and zipper. He pulled them down to his knees and touched Marshall's package through his boxers, eyes glimmering with attraction. Marshall had already wriggled out of his own jacket and undershirt, and kicked off his pants and socks. He bit his lip and shuddered hard, Gumball's touch massively manipulative.

"Do you want me to do the same? As, like, you did for me?" He asked shyly, blushing red. Marshall shook his head and held his cheeks, allowing his warm lips to press to Bubba's. He wanted him raw and straight on.

"Gumball, I want you missionary. Is that alright with you?" The tone in his voice was sensual and rusty. Bubba nodded and smiled eagerly, blushing bright. He allowed his lips to lock onto Bubba's, and slid his tongue into his mouth. The more bubblegum taste, the better. Bubba wrapped his arms around Marshall's strong neck, and whispered to him.

"I could go on top if you wanted, so you didn't have to do the w-work. I could be good at it…" He whispered softly, wanting to try again. Marshall blushed and nodded softly, crawling up onto the bed and lying on his back. Marshall was already excited, his legs spreading out excitedly. Gumball mounted and rubbed on his dark king's chest with his soft pink hands. He pinched on one of his nips a bit, using the soft pads of his thumb and forefinger. He leaned down and allowed his smooth lips to kiss on Marshall's other one. The vampire's eyes snapped open, and his pupils constricted to slits. He tilted his head back into the pillow and moaned into the air. His toes curled and he gritted his teeth, fangs showing a bit.

"Ah… O-oh, Bubba sweetie, that... That is good. So good…!" The vampire called out, allowing his chin to tilt up. He smiled and sneered, surprised. "I'm impressed. You're good at this… Oh!" He squeaked as Gumball sucked on his nipple until it turned a soft shade of greyish purple. Proud of himself for giving Marshall a hickie, Bubba rolled his tongue over the sensitive feature to finish. Marshall shifted his hips uncomfortably. "It's getting… harder…"

"I know. I know, dear Marshall. I can feel it." He rocked back and reached down a moment, taking all Marshall had to offer in his hand. The vampire grinned and was able to keep his strong hips down, not wanting to buck Bubba off. The boy king tickled him softly, rubbing on his base and erection, combing through his hair, warming his lukewarm length up so it wasn't as uncomfortable for Bubba on entrance. Marshall's hair was sensually and beautifully tossed in his eyes, and a dramatic shadow was casted upon his face. His brow raised and came together as the pangs of need shot up his body. He groaned and twitched, senses being heightened. His bat ears twitched as he picked up on the sound of Gumball's heartbeat, loud and clear. A soft sheen of sweat appeared on his body as he began to feel the extreme need.

"G-Gumball, I need- I need you soon babe." He whined as muscles in his abdomen tightened, and his eyes opened, appearing a bit frantic. "Soon as possible." He begged. Bubba smiled and took a deep breath, then blew out as he sat on Marshall's length slowly. Immediately the strangest yet familiar and exciting feeling filled his core and he squeaked softly. "G-AH!" Marshall squealed and groaned happily. His instincts took over in a second and flipped them into missionary. Gumball blushed and chuckled, feeling dizzy with happiness all over again. He lied back gently, so sweet and submissive. He loved being Marshall's boy toy, his main attraction, his lover, his husband, his mate.

"M-Mmmmarsha-all…" He swooned, allowing his eyes to close and his body to relax as Marshall took over. The lips of the older king trailed all along his soft bubblegum torso, and all the sudden he began to thrust smoothly and quickly into Gumball's rear. He blushed and his toes and fingers curled, body adjusting to the strange stimulation. "Wh-what a feeling…" He mumbled warmly to his lover. He was shushed by lukewarm lips and chilly hands. As he was rocked back and forth, the boy prince grinned against the mouth of the vampire and relished the feeling. His heart was racing and his body shaking in sexual relief and happiness. This was exactly what the doctor ordered… quite literally.

Within five minutes, the gorgeous face of Marshall Lee was contorted and tight. He was panting and pounding into his lover. Gumball felt the vampire lift his legs and rest them on his shoulders, opening up new windows of opportunity. His bottom made even more room, and Marshall's length rubbed against his insides even harder. It was getting the pink king all excited once more, body becoming sexually stimulated again like earlier. His refractory period was over, and his body was ready to go again. The vampire hitched a great deal, until he reached orgasm and exploded into Gumball. The pink king blushed and shuddered, massaging his lover's shoulders as he held onto them tight. The vampire ignorantly flopped onto Bubba, satisfied to no end. He closed his eyes and allowed the rush of his sexual finish to buzz every centimeter of his body. The vampire, before intimate with Bubba, had always been fearful of becoming too old to make love. He was afraid that his body was so aged that he wouldn't physically be capable of having sex anymore. But damn, he was wrong.

As the vampire rested, still buried deep into Bubba's core, the pink king blushed with embarrassment and confusion. He was feeling all needy again, and the heat was rising all over again. He wanted to ask Marshall for help, but he looked tired. The young man rubbed on Marshall's head, stroking his hair affectionately. He looked up after a few seconds with a lazy and relieved grin. "That was e-excellent…" He cooed, and Bubba nodded and smiled sheepishly. Marshall looked up again and noticed how his cheeks were red, and that he had this certain look of discomfort about him. He opened his mouth to talk, but was in too much of a blur to speak. The vampire rubbed the side of his face, sat back up, and smiled. "Oh… My beautiful husband needs a little extra help."

"U-uhu…" He asked innocently, quivering. Again the vampire warmed his hands and stroked the boy king's length, giving him the sexual relief that he had been silently pleading for. Bubba's lower body and abdomen relaxed and tightened at the touch. It felt good, and was comforting. The vampire steadied the pink king's body with his left hand, pleasured him with his right, and began to thrust comfortably again. The soft bubblegum man instantly heightened with pleasure. He moved his hips against Marshall's and gripped his hair, tugging some. "Ahhh- o-oh! AH! Marshie! Marshall… Oh g-g-GLOB!" He mumbled mindlessly in a blurred, buzzed state. More. More. More. He needed to finish, and that was all he knew. He wanted the undeniable sense of happiness and relief. He wanted the blissful feeling of ecstasy and warmth.

Marshall blushed as he noticed his own relief fluids making a mess around his base and Bubba's bottom. The pink king could feel it too, for sure, but he didn't care. As long as Marshall provided pressure and tension inside him, he was content. The vampire's hand squeezed Gumball's length and he squealed, knowing he was close. His jaw dropped, his mouth slid open, and his tongue pushed forward in his mouth. He hitched and finished with a dramatic grunt, and released all of the rest of the fluid he had onto Marshall's abdomen.

With that, Marshall blushed and was ambushed by another surprise orgasm of his own. Even more fluid came shooting out into Bubba, much to the kings' delight. Marshall leaned back and tilted his head back, observing the ceiling mindlessly as he experienced yet another glorious release. They hummed with excitement together. Marshall grabbed Bubba's hand and held it tight, squeezing it in pulses of a simple rhythm. The young king sighed softly with a hint of a soft whimper. All he could focus on though was how excellent his second orgasm felt.

The vampire, after regaining his more aware consciousness, gently pulled out and sat back. He then leaned over and kissed Gumball a minute, sealing their love again. The young king kissed up to his husband, simply happy. He waffled their fingers and after they took a breath, Marshall kissed his hand. He then let go and scooped him up, bringing him to the shower for a much needed cleaning. He floated in and turned on the shower, holding Gumball with one arm effortlessly, much like a baby. The young pink king was curled up tightly into Marshall. As he waited for the water to warm, the older king rubbed the side of Gumball's head tenderly, smiling at him. Bubba glanced up and noticed. He blushed and smiled sweetly, asking, "What is it Marshie?"

"Oh, just that I was thinking that you're finally a king. And you're my husband. And also, that I love you."

"I love you too Marshall. I'm so proud to call you my husband…" Bubba yawned. "I made a mess again didn't I?" He asked sleepily as Marshall carried him inside, and the warm steamy water splash down on his body. With that, most of the messy fluid rinsed off of them and went down the drain. Gumball smiled blissfully as his inner sensations of orgasm wore off, and his body cooled down. The water fortunately kept him warm. As his excitement diminished, so did his last few ounces of energy. He closed his eyes for what he only wanted to be a few seconds. Before he could notice himself drifting, he was asleep, leaving Marshall to clean up the mess again. The vampire smiled softly, washing Bubba's hair and body. He then dried him off, wrapped him in a warm towel, and lied him on the couch. He went back in to really get himself clean, as his torso was coated in a remaining mix of their finishes.

He scrubbed his fingers through his hair with shampoo, sudsing up the ebony locks. Once content, he rinsed and repeated. Then, with a soapy washcloth, Marshall scrubbed the front of him until he was squeaky clean. He had to clean every inch of his body, as it was an OCD like characteristic that vampires typically had had. The cleaner the better. Once satisfied, he turned off the water, and dried off his body. He changed the sheets and pillow cases, then scooped up his Bubba and kissed him on the forehead. Gumball twitched a smile in his sleep for his lover, but it understandably faded. Marshall made himself lie down on the bed beside his precious pink bubblegum king for the night. He surrounded the boy in his arms and rested his chin above his head. Bubba pulled up his knees and curled into the fetal position into Marshall's strong body. After a few kissed to the top of Bubba's head, Marshall drifted away, heart beating stronger than ever.


	30. Chapter 30-Finale

Gumball woke the next morning to see his lovely husband flopped onto his stomach, snoring like a motor engine. He giggled softly, finding himself squeaky clean. The bed sheets were changed, Marshall was clean, and everything was calm. He peeped down and made the mental note that he was entirely naked. He blushed and smiled, then stood and dressed. Although it was dim in the room, it was ten in the morning, and Bubba was starved. He pulled on a fresh pair of simple white boxers, then pulled on jeans and a tee. His favorite black one. He put on his brand new sneakers and moved to wake Marshall. He wanted them to have their first breakfast as a married couple together.  
"Marshie Lee, my lover, can you hear me?" He asked as he rubbed his warm hands on Marshall's lovely array of back muscles. The vampire made a small moan and allowed his eyes to open.  
"What is it baby?" He rumbled gently as he pushed himself up to sit up on his legs. He leaned into Bubba's warm hug and yawned, smiling.  
"I love you. You know that, don't you?"  
"Mhm, I know. What's up?" He asked as he floated up and moved to pull on boxers. Bubba crossed his arms.  
"You're supposed to say 'I love you too Bubba', doofus. And I wanna eat breakfast with you. So chop chop. Get dressed." Bubba encouraged as he moved to the mirror and began to gel his hair up. The next thing he knew, cold hands were on his tummy, fingers sliding into his waist band. Bubba jumped and gasped, surprised.  
"I love you more..." The vampire challenged, grinning ear to ear, fangs showing. The boy king crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, smiling with a light blush.  
"That isn't possible. I love YOU more than you could even fathom. I love you the most because technically robots aren't supposed to love, but I manage. I manage to figure it out anyway..." He countered, reaching up behind him to hold Marshall closer. The vampire blushed and saddened, drawing him near. He brought his feet to the floor.  
"You aren't a robot. Cut that out Gummy. You and I both know that you are as normal as everyone else. Besides, being different makes you, well, you. There is no one else like you. Besides... You're my one true love. Thus brings me my next point as to why I love you more."  
"Not possible..." Bubba hums, raising his eyebrow as he observed himself in the mirror, but found no Marshall behind him. He certainly felt him though. "And why are your hands in my pants?"  
"Because I love you more." He smiled, and Bubba chuckled softly. Marshall was stupid and cute and witty, but mostly stupid. He loved him though.  
"If you keep saying that, you have to prove it. I'd like a supporting statement and examples, please." He mentioned, smiling.  
"Well... I gave up my eternal life for you. Technically I could have loved you until the end of time but you would have been long gone since then and I don't prefer to live in misery without you. I'd die for you. I'd kill for you. I'd give everything up for you. I'd do anything to keep you safe in my arms. It's been a wild ride and I'm stuck on the thrill. I love you more than anything else in this entire universe. You're my one true love. I think I may have told you this already, but vampires are odd creatures. They will seduce their victims, act like they are needy creatures, dress inappropriately, and act scandalous. But they are the most faithful beings in the entire universe. Their one true love is the only being they ever give up their innocence to. I kissed you the night of your birthday party because... Well... I felt it." He blushed and Bubba smiled.  
"Best birthday gift I've ever received. Then you tried to storm your butt out!"  
"Yeah. I'll admit. Probably for the first time in my life... I was afraid of what someone else would think about me. And you. You had to marry a princess."  
"Yeah, but as soon as we kinda made up you nearly cut my head off!" He giggled and hugged him. "You crazy nut case."  
"I missed on purpose. I couldn't chop your head off but... I was pretty mad. Oh well..." He blushed and Gumball played with the hem of Marshall's shirt adoringly.  
"I forgive you dear." He chuckled, remembering how Marshall tried to threaten him out of the affectionate name, but it stuck.  
"We gave each other our virginity rather quickly, remember that?"  
"Yeah. I was... Blindsided by lust and attraction. You were... undeniable. You still are. I was scared but I trusted my gut for once. It hurt after, but it was amazing. It was one of the wisest decisions I have ever made."  
"Then we had our... second fight. I'm so sorry about that. I really... really crossed the line, and I'm sorry."  
"I shouldn't have been so blind. But I knew I would never stop loving you."  
"I felt the same way. I knew that you were my soul mate. You see, everything is written down somewhere. All that once was and ever will be. I knew we were destined to be, even though it was rough at first. But I persevered, following my heart. I was so glad I did, because if you miss that person... Then that's it. Oh, and then there's us idiots getting drunk and having sex the night before your first wedding." He mentioned, visions of Bubba's wedding to Fionna coming to his mind. Bubba blushed deeply, ashamed.  
"I messed up real bad, didn't I? It's just... I needed you one more time. Oh Marshall..." He whispered, holding the vampire's hips. "I couldn't have lived with myself. I would have been so depressed without you. Oh my... Then you... k-killed..."  
"Shhhhh..." Marshall calmed him with a hug, knowing he was in great fear. The vampire knew his choice was dumb, but he couldn't have lived without Bubba. "It doesn't matter now, you fixed your mistake, and mine."  
"I did. I went to hell and back for you, playing the highest risk chess game in history with a creature who could read my mind. But I won. And then you didn't even remember me!" He giggled, rubbing his forehead, exasperated. "I wanted to quit then and there. I was... devastated."  
"But you didn't, did you?"  
"No... You loved me anyways. And then Ice Queen tried to capture me! Thank glob my prince charming was there to save me..." Bubba chuckled warmly.  
"We played the game of match maker, didn't we? Simone and Dr. Prince make a pretty awesome couple, don't they?"  
"Yeah. It really is great that they have another." The pink king mentioned as he pecked Marshall's collar. "Like I have you."  
"Thanks to Dr. Prince. That man is the real reason were together."  
"We should really write him a thank you card." Bubba said seriously, looking away thoughtfully. "We owe him big time."  
"Yeah, we do. And after that I finally got to propose to you." Marshall gleamed with pride, and Gumball nodded softly as he took his hand and moved to the door for some much desired grub.  
"Yes and then you and I got married and had probably the greatest wedding night ever, and here I am the next morning trying to drag you to get something to eat." He smiled, finishing the recap of their partnership. Marshall chuckled and allowed Bubba to drag him down the stairs, simply floating behind. They found their way into the dining room and were served. Peppermint Maid flicked the both of them on the back of the head several times, stating that they looked like barn animals as they scarfed their breakfast. They drank their filling potion to finish, then sat down on the couch to relax and watch an old film.  
Instead of really watching it, they stayed in a cuddled up ball of warmth under the covers, embracing another. Marshall knew that Bubba loved it when he constantly whispered sweet nothings to him. Bubba knew that Marshall really enjoyed a gentle and long cuddle, and to hear silly stories. They sat and talked, rings on their fingers, in another's arms. It was so peaceful.  
"So Bubba, where are we going for our honeymoon?" The vampire asked with a smooth smile, fangs showing. Bubba reached up and used his forefinger to just touch one of the snow white razor sharp teeth. He was fascinated by them. "Earth to Bubba. Hubby? Hello? Bubba?"  
"Hm? What?" He pulled his finger away with a quick blush. The vampire chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, massaging his sensitive scalp.  
"Where are we gonna go for our honeymoon? Hopefully somewhere dark, private, and warm. Also a nice bed, and outside access. Also maybe some challenging places to work in, or difficult positions to try..." He evoked the perfect blush from the boy king who threw his arms in the air and spoke loudly.  
"You win!"  
"What?"  
"The title of Most Distasteful! That is HORRIBLY kinky Marshall. You know..." Bubba blushed majorly as a surprisingly dirty grin crawled across his face. "I love the way you think." The vampire's eyebrows shot up as the pink king began to kiss his neck, providing faint suction to his skin. He grinned and rubbed his back, encouraging. He loved it when Gumball got frisky all on his own. It gave him a strong sense of self-worth and happiness. If the most up tight and strict yet loveable sweet kid in the entire land of Aaa wanted him, then he had every right to feel good.  
"So... where we headed?"  
"South west. There's this place, called Paradise Island. There's this wonderful beach house there, just a place that a ruler had built generations before us. It was used to host one party. Ever since it's been left alone. There are hired people who clean it once a month, but I've had food delivered there, and we're going to be alone together on an island for two weeks. More food will be delivered half-way through. Otherwise... The entire island will be ours to work with. And we can just be in paradise together. Sleep during the day and thrive during the night."  
"Perfect Gumball. That sounds... Perfect. I can't wait...!" He said, very excited to be alone with his lover. That meant that they could do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. The vampire shuddered as the boy's warm lips pecked on his neck once more. It would be heaven. Truly paradise.  
"We leave tomorrow. Better save our energy." Bubba grinned and hugged Marshall tight, then snuggled him more. Out of nowhere, Bubba looked up at Marshall softly. "Marshall Lee?" The way Bubba called him by his full name and the serious tone in his voice made the vampire look down with a questioning expression.  
"What's wrong Bubs?" He reached over and stroked the pink boy's cheeks. He looked as serious as ever when he whispered a few words, too jumbled to understand. Marshall's brow furrowed. "I didn't quite catch that..."  
"I want... I want to... I want to, maybe, eventually... uh..." He blew out his mouth and looked away, his own brow furrowed as he appeared to be very conflicted with himself.  
"Yes...?" Marshall insisted, rubbing his back.  
"I want to have a baby with you, one day. I could make it happen, I have a plan, and it would be natural, and..." He whispered under his breath, just above Marshall's natural register of hearing. The vampire's entire face turned a heated pink color under his greyish green skin. He swallowed hard and a natural rush of adrenaline began to pump through his veins. He felt his skin tingle with nervousness, and his mouth run dry. He wasn't sure he was even remotely ready for a child, or that he would ever be! How would they do it anyways, they were two guys, and it didn't make any sense. But Bubba seemed so confident.  
"Uhhhh..." He stammered with a blush. Bubba hid into him with embarrassment, not exactly the reaction he'd been hoping for. He sighed, proud of himself for mustering the strength to ask. Then he heard something he hadn't expected. "Y-you know what? Eventually, I would love to have a baby with you."


	31. Epilogue

Both the king of the Candy Kingdom and the king of the Vampires, united by law and by the name of glob, aged together wonderfully. Their love never weakened nor did it go astray, not once. Both Bubba and Marshall Lee were an undeniably sweet couple, and did their best to run the kingdom in which they ruled. Marshall Lee Abadeer spent most of his days in the Candy Kingdom with his loving husband, but would occasionally go to the Nightosphere to visit his mother and the land of chaos. As the years passed, both Marshall and Bubba matured into fine men. They were finally adults and acted like it... most of the time. Occasionally they'd skip work and barricade themselves in the master bedroom, and take the day off to... well, release some tension. By the next day though they'd be out and about, as if it never happened.  
One day, when Bubba was 23 and Marshall 1009, but only appearing to be 26, rumors and gossip were spreading around the kingdom and a good majority of Aaa. They were, of course, about an heir to the throne. How on earth would two men produce a blood related child to rule? Most likely, it was assumed that Bubba would create a fantastic machine to simulate a womb and he would grow a baby. He was a genius after all, and he had been created himself.  
"I won't do it. I absolutely refuse. I would never put my child through the hell I went through. NEVER." Gumball said harshly to the toffee girl, who was interviewing Marshall and him. She blushed, and he did too. "I'm truly sorry miss, it's just a sore spot for me. I was created, yes, but growing up was very hard and I would never put my own baby through something so inhumane." He finished, and Marshall rubbed his back, ruby red eyes on the table.  
"I didn't mean to upset you, your highness. I apologize. So... if you aren't going to create an heir, will you adopt one?"  
"No," Marshall Lee spoke softly, kind of angry at her for pushing Bubba. She kept poking at an obviously open wound. "We have a very detailed and thorough plan as to how we will get a child. It is a private matter how."  
"We simply do not want you or any of the citizens of this lovely kingdom to have worry in their hearts. Everything will be quite alright." Bubba said, glancing at Marshall with a soft, appreciative smile. He liked it very much that his husband was protective of him. Marshall reached over and touched his cheek. The toffee girl took some final notes, thanked them for their time, curtsied smoothly, and exited. Marshall checked his watch and yawned softly.  
"It's verging six."  
"Yeah. Let's go grab some dinner and head off to bed. I'd like to talk with you in private."  
"Sure babe. Whatever's cool." He said with a smile, standing and helping Bubba to his feet. They walked hand in hand to the dining hall, proud to be together, as always. The bubblegum king stood tall, now just two inches under Marshall. He was clad in nice khaki pants and had a peach colored sweater on, tucked in nicely. He had more freedom on what he wore, thanks to Marshall. The vampire cleaned up his act just a little, as he wore nicer jeans and dressier shirts. At the moment he was wearing dark denim skinny jeans, black dress shoes, a grey undershirt, and a black vest with a crimson colored bow tie. His hair was now in a Mohawk, shaved off on either sides of his head. He had gotten some piercings that Bubba absolutely detested. One on each earlobe and two rings on his left cartilage. Although Bubba hated them, he couldn't help but get a small stud on his left lobe.  
"What's for dinner tonight, Pepper?" Bubba asked his lovely and faithful maid as she entered with a tray.  
"Your absolute favorite tonight. Filet mignon with garlic mashed potatoes and asparagus." Bubba grinned and waited patiently for Marshall to be served. Much to everyone's dismay, the men never sat across from one another at the table, like kings should. They casually sat next to one another, ate like pigs, and acted more like idiots than royalty. Marshall's tray, which housed a bowl full of chili was rested in front of him. He giggled at Bubba's food.  
"You're such a princess Bubba." He teased, only to be shoved off his chair.  
"I have good tastes, you undead freak!" He laughed as Marshall floated up and took his crown from his head. "I'm not judging you though, garbage for dinner must be divine."  
"My food is better than yours by a longshot." It was Friday, the night they got to choose what they wanted to eat. Every time, they argued playfully about whose food choice was better. Marshall sat himself down with Bubba's crown on his head and ate hungrily. Gumball did the same until they were finished. Marshall set the crown back on his lovers head and smiled. "It's funny you wear that all the time."  
"Our people need a figure to look up to. I wear the crown to be the figure. I would hope that you would too, but you don't."  
"Ah, it gives me a headache." He belched loudly and Gumball burst with laughter.  
"You're the rudest man I know. I can't even believe that I love you."  
"Well you do so tough luck Bubby." He levitated from his chair, then yawned and stretched. He took the small shot of liquid that helped digest the food, and Bubba did the same. Together, hand in hand, they moved up the stairs and to the master bedroom. Marshall mindlessly waffled their fingers, making Bubba's cheeks turn rosy red. He loved to be loved. Upon entering, Marshall closed the door behind them and got two towels out of the linen closet. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about in private?"  
"How we are going to get this baby." Bubba stated quickly, catching Marshall's full attention. He took a deep breath, sighed, and then set the towels down in the restroom. He drifted back over to Bubba and hugged him tight.  
"I'm ready for one. I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I want one and I feel that I am responsible enough to have one." He stated, lying out his opinion clearly for his lover to hear. Gumball grinned brightly.  
"Very good to hear."  
"My main question is... How?" Marshall asked, just as confused as all of the other citizens. How would they make it happen?  
"Marshall, sit with me?" Bubba motioned them to the chairs on the balcony where they normally sat to get some piece and chat. The sun had just dropped below the horizon. They sat together and Marshall looked at Bubba questioningly, ready to hear what he had to say. "Marshall. I love you with everything I am. I believe in you. You mean the world to me and I would never do anything to hurt you."  
"Right..." The vampire nodded, a little confused by the pep talk. Bubba took his hands and spoke clearly and concisely.  
"Marshall, my body could never house a baby. It's made of candy and that just wouldn't work. Plus, I'm incredibly weak. I can hardly hold down food. How could I possibly have a baby? You though..." The vampire paled and blushed and felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop to the floor. Bubba moved over and hugged him tightly. "Your body is capable and able of it, with just a few simple changes."  
"Oh... oh my... You- you want me to-" He leaned his head on Gumball's shoulder and closed his eyes, allowing it to sink in. He took a long, slow, deep breath, then blew out.  
"Yes. I do." Bubba clung to him, crossing his fingers, praying to glob he wouldn't freak out. "I would do it, as I'm obviously not the dominant partner in our relationship, but my body is not able and I'd kill the child and probably die myself. It... It just physically cannot work like that. You are our only chance at this." The vampire listened to every single word and just hugged tighter. He pulled away, kissed Bubba, and nodded.  
"I'll do whatever you need me to do. I want to try tonight." He said firmly and confidently. Bubba's eyes widened and sparkled. He grinned brightly and grabbed one of Marshall's big hands with both of his.  
"You mean it!?"  
"Yes, of course I do. I want this baby as badly as you. Let's do this." Marshall said happily as Bubba jumped up and ran inside.  
"Marshall, I kinda stole this from the Nightosphere when we visited a month ago." He held up a small vile filled with a purple liquid. "There is a potion room that has almost everything you can think of that may cause chaos! Uh, there was a potion to make one transform into almost any animal imaginable, one to make you endlessly throw up bananas, whatever that's about..." Marshall shuddered and stuck out his tongue. "And many more. But the one that caught my interest was the gender swap potion. Now, according to the label, the entire being changes gender. I have rearranged some molecules and tweaked some of the magic to give the taker only gender swapped genitalia. So you'll have lady parts instead of male!" He chimed, and noticed that Marshall had turned red with embarrassment and concern.  
"Oh my. Ummm... will I, uh, get my man parts back?" He asked, so unsure about this.  
"Yes. I have the antidote that we can give you after you give birth." Bubba blushed and hugged him tight. "Oh honey I know it's so weird and scary but it's our only chance if we want to have a happy healthy baby that's one hundred percent our own." Marshall sighed heavily.  
"Everyone will see me pregnant and make fun of me. Won't they?" He asked, so sensitive about this. It was far beyond bizarre.  
"Not if I can help it. You can stay safe inside the castle and on the grounds. No one will see you but me and a select few if you don't want. I promise. It will be alright."  
"I don't think I'm strong enough to give birth!"  
"You will be after taking the potion. Don't worry. I've tested this. I've done everything possible to assure that it is safe. I swear to you, I wouldn't give it to you if I wasn't sure. If you take it tonight, we can try as soon as you have your... menstrual cycle." He blushed deeply and Marshall covered his face, trying not to show his fear. He wanted to be a brave hero for them. His heart had been beating and his body functioning normally for quite some time now. He would be fully capable to have the baby. Without any further questions of thinking, he took the potion. "Drink it all..." Bubba instructed gently as the vampire took the liquid like a shot. Immediately Bubba guided him to sit down and close his eyes. Marshall fell asleep within a minute.  
When the vampire woke up, he was lying on the bed similar to the way he was lying last night. Gumball was still awake, sitting beside him, casually reading a book. He was monitoring him just to be sure everything changed smoothly, and it had. Marshall looked over and turned into him. "Hello Bubby. I... I don't... Have a..."  
"Shhhhhh..." Bubba instructed softly, kissing his lips gently. "You've made the complete transformation honey. You kinda have chests, and... No more manhood. I did an MRI on you and have confirmed that you have female organs now. You're still my lovely Marshall. Feel okay?"  
"For the most part, yeah." Bubba smiled at this and kissed his forehead. "How are you still attracted to me?" Marshall asked, one eyebrow raised, doing his best to block out the awkward sense of the change.  
"I know this isn't a permanent affair and that you're doing this with pure bravery and faithfulness. I'm way attracted to you right now. You're still Marshall Lee and I love you endlessly." He said warmly as he rubbed Marshall's Mohawk back.  
"Oh... Okie dokie..." Marshall said, kinda dizzy. All of his hormones and instincts were changing, his brain readapting well to the... slight change. "This is so weird."  
"I know honey. It'll be okay."

It only took a week for Marshall to have his first period. It was light, mild, and quick, lasting a short three days. Just to be sure though, they decided to wait until a week after his second cycle. The month passed, Marshall had his second and much more painful cycle. After a week passed, Bubba took a small serum he created to make his candy reproductive fluid compatible with Marshall's body. After a night of strange and awkward love making, the pair managed to do the deed and hoped for the best. Not one person had noticed anything different or off about Marshall. He seemed completely normal and well. After a few weeks Marshall took Bubba's hand and dragged him into the nearest restroom. He pulled out a pregnancy test and took a deep breath. "What if it didn't work Bubba?"  
"We'll try again. Take the test." Bubba walked out and after a minute Marshall walked out and hugged him.  
"It said to wait ten minutes. I'm nervous..." Marshall spoke softly. If he wasn't pregnant he'd be upset. If he was he'd be happy and scared to death.  
"Me too lovie but you have to be brave, okay? You're the strongest most selfless guy I know. You're doing so much for us, and it almost brings me to tears every time I look at you. I love you so much Marshall. Whatever happens, we'll be okay. Right?"  
"Mhm..." Marshall spoke softly, meek, pretty worried and not really enjoying the suspense. After ten minutes he grabs it without looking. "We want to see more than one line. Two or three is a positive test. On three?"  
"Sure. One, two, three." At the same time, both pairs of eyes fell upon the piece of plastic. Marshall dropped it and burst into tears, and Gumball immediately hugged him very tightly around his torso. "We're gonna have a baby love!" Gumball announced quietly and happily as he lost his composure. Marshall hugged back and nodded, crying joyously. They had a lot of work to do.

The pregnant vampire spent most of his days in the beginning doing as he normally did. Attending royal affairs and going out in public. After a few months though, Marshall began to experience the natural symptoms of pregnancy. Morning sickness, urges for the restroom, cravings for peculiar food and more food, mood swings, fatigue, nausea, tender chests, cramping, and obviously an extension of the stomach. Bubba often took days off to help Marshall through the day, as he needed the mental support more than anything.  
At about four months, Dr. Prince had been informed by Bubba, and came to help. After running his tests and doing a check-up, he smiled at the boys who stared back curiously. "So... Am I healthy?" Marshall asked, clutching Bubba's hand.  
"Yes. Very. I'd also like to inform you that there are two fetuses, and that you have your work cut out for you." He smiled and Bubba just about passed out. A grin spread across Marshall's face and he hugged Bubba tightly.  
"Twins! Bubba we're having twins! Oh, this is thrilling! Two beautiful little babies of our own...!"  
"Uh- uh huh!" Bubba chuckled nervously as he rubbed Marshall's back.

After nine long months, the vampire was absolutely miserable. He was overdue and about to pop with two fully baked buns in the oven. Gumball had taken leave from work for family reasons. The vampire, overall, was tired and majorly uncomfortable. He paced around anxiously, worried that maybe something was going wrong. Dr. Prince came in and did his now daily check-up, then smiled. "Today is the day we are going to induce labor. Marshall's waited long enough and he's only going to get more exhausted. Ready big guy?"  
"Am I ever. Let's get this over with." He nodded and Bubba helped Marshall to the shower so he could be clean and comfortable. He then put a large absorbing pad on the bed and set it up accordingly. Dr. Prince gave Marshall his shots in the shower, and within a half hour his water broke and his body was going into over drive. In a long red tee shirt, Marshall walked around to help move things along, Bubba supporting him. At the first contraction, he lied down and they began the process. Doctor Prince helped him through the entire first and second birth, encouraging him through it. Bubba, white as a ghost, watched the whole thing as Marshall screamed and sobbed, squeezing the heck out of his husband's hand as he pushed. Both babies were born without a hitch.  
"I knew you could do it Marshie..." Bubba soothed him as he held his eldest daughter. Doctor Prince was busy cleaning and wrapping up the younger son. Bubba was crying happily, rocking his sweet baby girl. She was absolutely stunning, wispy pink cotton candy hair and light pink skin. Upon inspection, Bubba discovered she had maroon colored irises and a snake like forked tongue. She had stopped crying after a bit, and her twin brother was now crying his lungs out. Music to Marshall's ears. Bubba grinned and kissed her temple, then handed her to Marshall. "Look at her... Our beautiful baby girl."  
"Oh my..." Marshall spoke softly, love all over his expression. He had such a sense of pride and joy that he almost completely forgot about all the pain he just went through. "She's finally in my arms..." He mentioned gratefully as he kissed her pink face with a special tenderness. Marshall smiled warmly as he spoke, "Welcome to the world Jen..." The boys had already chosen their top boy and girl names. Bubba took the boy from the doctor's arms.  
"You too, Joey." Bubba grinned as he noted the crying baby boy looked much more like Marshall. Darker greyish- green skin, obsidian black hair, and a forked tongue. The only thing he had of Bubba's was striking blue irises and a few freckles. It made Bubba giggle warmly as he brought over their second baby. Doctor Prince hung out for a bit, helping clean up and assuring that everything went as planned. Marshall had decided to feed the babies formula, so Bubba was busy making bottles while the babies squirmed restlessly in their father's arms, hungry. Together they fed their new born babies, Marshall busy with Joey and Bubba with Jen. Once full, they gingerly burped their children, then lied them down in their separate cribs. Almost instantly, they fell asleep.  
"Did I do alright Bubba?" Marshall asked as Bubba kindly cleaned him up with a warm wash cloth. Bubba handed him the antidote and kissed Marshall all over his face, relieved.  
"You did absolutely perfect. All nine months and four days. Perfect. I'm so proud of you Marshall. I love you endlessly. You're so brave..." Bubba hugged him tightly, ecstatic. "It's safe to take the antidote. You'll get sleepy again but be back to normal when you wake up. I'll take care of the little ones until then. You deserve some much needed rest."  
"We finally have the family we always wanted. I love you so much Bubba Gumball..." The vampire whispered as he took the liquid and swallowed. Bubba sat on the bed and held Marshall in his arms, lulling him to sleep. Just before his husband lost consciousness, Bubba whispered more loving words to him.  
"I love you too, Marshall Lee Abadeer. Forever and always."


End file.
